El héroe de otra dimensión
by DraiGon Saiyajin
Summary: Mark Sword, el hijo del mayor guerrero del planeta, en la batalla final deja todo de si para vencer a su enemigo, pero el poder que ejercen rompe la realidad enviándolo a un mundo de héroes, deberá aprender a vivir con los fantasmas del pasado, hacer amigos, pero sobre todo, encontrar un nuevo propósito por el cual pelear ¿lo lograra? acompáñanos y descubrelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Damas y caballeros, me presento, soy Draigon sayajin y este va a ser mi primer fic, aunque supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de ello, quería decirles que estoy emocionado por empezar a escribir y sumarme a esta enorme comunidad, espero tener una buena relación escritor-lector y que, si encuentra cualquier fallo en la historia, en la narración o en cualquier cosa háganmelo saber para así poder ir mejorando, sin más que decir empecemos.**

* * *

 **Llegada a un nuevo mundo**

Nos encontramos en un bosque donde se ven dos personas cansadas y lastimadas por una batalla, pero no cualquier batalla, sino la que decidirá el futuro de la tierra. Los dos guerreros mas fuertes del planeta, el ser creado gracias a la maldad del humano y el hijo del que antes era considerado el guerrero mas fuerte.

-ya no te queda mucho para perder dragón ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Has fallado, no puedes vencerme. Eres débil y siempre lo serás, llevas años preparándote para este momento y ahora que estas en el apenas lograste hacerme algo, vamos responde ¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo uno de los sujetos, con una voz que derrochaba superioridad y burla.

El sujeto era alto, se veía de unos 30 años, un cuerpo perfectamente construido, era de piel raramente pálida, pelo negro y ojos morado oscuro, vestía un gi de combate destruido en la parte superior, la parte inferior con unos pocos daños y botas de combate, esta persona era la maldad humana encarnada con un poder tremendo, Darkness.

\- ¿Te puedes callar? Me da asco oírte hablar, pero te voy a responder, lo que voy a hacer es simple, te voy a vencer cueste lo que me cueste- dijo el otro sujeto con un poco de burla, a pesar de que sus energías ya estaban por los suelos.

Se veía de 15 años, al igual que su contrincante, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente construido, piel clara, pelo negro y ojos negros, vestía una gabardina negra, que a pesar de la batalla seguía intacta, una camiseta blanca pegada a su cuerpo, pantalón negro y zapatos de combate sin cordones, lo llamaron de muchas formas demonio, monstruo, dios, amigo, familia, su nombre era Mark Sword.

-Bien dicho, no tiene caso hablar con una persona que ya está muerta, mejor terminemos esto- dijo Darkness poniéndose en pose de pelea y mostrando una sonrisa sádica y burlona.

-Opino lo mismo- concordó Mark mientras, también, se ponía en pose de pelea-"solo me queda una cosa para derrotarlo, es todo o nada"-pensó cerrando los ojos deseando que lo que planeaba saliera bien.

\- ¿Qué hace, me está ignorando? Ohh eso no te lo voy a permitir maldito- dijo la encarnación lanzándose a una velocidad abismal destrozando todo el suelo a su alrededor lanzando un puñetazo y entonces…

 ***¡PUUUM!***

El puño fue atrapado a centímetros de la cara de Mark y siendo apretado con una fuerza monstruosa por este y atrás de él una corriente de viento se llevó todo el bosque, luego empujo el puño mandando lejos a Darkness.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? -hizo la pregunta Darkness, doliéndose de la mano.

-Ya te lo dije, te derrotare cueste lo que me cueste y eso voy a hacer- dijo Mark abriendo los ojos lentamente mostrando que ahora tenía el iris de color sangre, además de soltar una lagrima de sangre que surco sus mejillas – la verdadera pelea comienza ahora así que mejor prepárate-

Dicho eso ultimo desapareció de la vista de Darkness

\- ¿Dónde se fue?... AAAGGH! -de repente Darkness sintió una oleada de dolor proveniente de un golpe que Mark le dio en el estómago.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar la mirada viendo a Mark, con una mirada de odio y semi-demencia.

\- ¿Cómo lle…?-

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- interrumpió a Darkness con un tremendo grito, audible a cientos de metros, empujando su puño aún más adelante mandándolo a volar a una velocidad colosal

Darkness, en su recorrido por el golpe que le fue dado, destruía kilómetros cuadrados del bosque hasta que recupero la noción y dio un giro clavando los dedos y los pies en la tierra para frenar, al poder detener su retroceso al fin, se tomo del estomago por el dolor que todavía sentía.

-"¿Qué le esta pasando, de donde saco ese poder? Pero no es solo eso, su energía se siente diferente, la demencia que se siente en ella es espeluznante"- pensaba el oji morado extrañado por el nuevo poder adquirido de su enemigo, pero por alguna razón una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en su rostro -en ese caso iré con todo lo que tengo- de sus ojos salió un destello morado al decir eso.

Mark apareció en menos de un segundo lanzando un golpe al rostro de Darkness, pero este ultimo lo esquivo, tirándose hacia atrás cayendo sobre sus manos y dándole una patada doble en el estómago mandándolo al cielo. Luego rodo para atrás y dando un salto con el que creo un cráter enorme, al llegar a la altura de Mark le iba a dar una patada giratoria, pero fue atrapada, por una mano del ahora oji sangre, aprovechando eso para darle un golpe, pero Darkness también le dio un golpe.

Ambos salieron disparados para lados opuestos, pero se detuvieron en el aire y volvieron a arremeter uno contra otro con un choque de puños, creando ráfagas de viento que destrozarían cualquier edificio.

 ***PUUM***

se escucho cuando, en un rápido movimiento, Darknes acertó un rodillazo en la mandíbula de su oponente y así comenzando una pelea en la que algo más que la tierra o quien era el mas fuerte se definía, quien era el ser mas desquiciado de los dos.

Los sonidos de los choques de rodillazos, codazos, puñetazos e incluso cabezazos eran audibles desde el suelo, pero en un descuido de Darkness…

 ***PUUUUM***

Un golpe, que por el sonido se podría jurar que un edificio se había derrumbado, fue acertado en la mejilla derecha y aprovechando esto Mark empezó un combo de golpes con una brutalidad y demencia con la que parecía un animal rabioso.

Darkness atrapo un golpe dirigido a su estómago y comenzó su propio combo de golpes con la misma brutalidad y demencia, terminando con tomarlo de su rostro y de dirigió a una ciudad en la que, con la cabeza de Mark, atravesó varios edificios para que después lo lance contra el suelo resquebrajándolo y cayendo con sus dos pies sobre su estomago destrozando por completo el suelo bajo ellos.

\- ¿crees que con eso es suficiente? - dijo Mark tomando de los tobillos a Darkness y estrellándolo contra el suelo y luego lanzándolo al cielo -pues no lo es- arremetió, otra vez, con un salto dejando una estela roja tras suyo. Cuando intento dar un golpe fue esquivado y recibió una patada en su mejilla izquierda lanzándolo lejos.

\- ¡ya me cansé, acabemos con esto! – dijo el oji morado ya cansado de lo que se estaba alargando la pelea.

-¡excelente, prepárate a morir!- concordó.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- gritaban sacando tanto poder como podían.

De parte de Darkness su ojo izquierdo comenzó a brillar de un morado oscuro y una especie de marca negra comenzaba a salir de este y empezaba a esparcirse hasta su brazo, cubriéndolo completamente; y por parte de Mark su ojo derecho comenzó a brillar de color celeste oscuro, casi azul, luego paso a rojo y lentamente se empezaba a convertir en una especie de llama que salía de su iris, después de su brazo derecho salió una llama de color azul que iba creciendo poco a poco.

Ambos se miraron y se lanzaron uno contra otro, mientras mas se acercaban parecía que el tiempo se iba deteniendo y cuando estaban a punto de lanzar el ataque Mark durante un segundo su mirada cambio a una de paz, ya que sabia que si moría o no Darkness no iba a ganar como si nada su semblante cambio otra vez al de antes.

\- ¡SUPERNOVAAA!- Mark grito su ataque.

-¡BLACKHEAART¡- Darkness, también, lo grito.

Sus puños chocaron y una luz cubrió los cielos del mundo junto con el sonido de una explosión que se escuchaba en todo el mundo, cuando la luz comenzó a cesar se empezaba a ver a los dos guerreros usando cada vez mas poder, enemigos que, aunque no lo supieran del todo, estaban destinado a tener esta batalla desde que nacieron, en este último ataque es donde termina todo, donde la voluntad de ambos chocan entre si, la pregunta es ¿Cuál de las dos será más fuerte?

Pero lo que ninguno sabia era que por la presión que estaban generando la realidad se estaba comenzando a desgarrar y, lo que podría ser considerado, una brecha dimensional se estaba formando, comenzando a crecer poco a poco, pero mientras presión ejercían sus puños entre ellos más rápido crecía.

-¡MUUEEEREEEE!- colérico gritaba Darkness sacando más poder por cada segundo que pasaba.

\- "Maldición ¿Cómo es tan fuerte? A este paso tendré que usarlo, pero todavía no está listo, debe haber otra for…"- en un momento su brazo flaqueo, lo cual le dio ventaja a Darkness –"no, no hay otra forma, ya lo dije antes, bien, aquí vamos"-

-Te estas debilitando, no puedes seguir así mucho más tiempo, mejor ríndete, ya perdiste jajaja- se burlaba ya sintiendo la victoria en sus manos.

-Aún no, aún no, cuete lo que me cueste- decía decidido y con dificultad por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué dices? Ya no tienes nada que hacer, ya perdiste, los defraudaste, eres patético- le decía para que dejara de oponer resistencia.

\- ¡NO! No lo hice, mientras siga no lo hare y seguiré, peleare, aunque ya esté muerto peleare- se resignaba a rendirse aún.

\- ¿y qué planes hacer, morir y llevarme conmigo? -

-algo parecido- respondió Mark con la mirada baja y su brazo flaqueo otra vez, esto siendo aprovechado por Darkness y empujo su puño para al fin ganar, pero cuando parecía que ya iba a vencer su brazo se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué? - sorprendido mira al rostro de Mark.

El oji sangre al levantar la mirada se ve como su llama del ojo brilla mucho más fuerte, la llama de su brazo comienza a crecer y su brazo comienza a sangrar en algunos lugares.

-Supernova- la llama de su brazo se hace enorme, de al menos un poco más de la mitad de su tamaño y hay que tomar en cuenta que Mark mide 174 cm- ¡1000000%!- y al decir esto lanzo su puño hacia adelante otra vez, destruyéndole el brazo a Darkness, llegando a su cara, golpeándola y por el poder del ataque lo desintegro completamente y al bajar su puño por la inercia una corriente de viento salió disparada con una ferocidad abismal, después de unos segundo la misma corriente de viento lo golpeo por atrás.

-Se... acabó, al fin se acabó yo… yo lo logre- una sonrisa se le comenzaba a dibujar y color rojo de sus ojos comenzaba a desaparecer.

De repente Mark sintió algo y se dio la vuelta viendo una grieta frente a él. La grieta estaba tragando todo y estaba arrastrando Mark hacia ella.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? Maldición, me está jalando ¿Qué hago, que hago? - intentaba pensar una solución, pero nada se le ocurría.

La brecha lo acercaba cada vez mas y para Mark por cada segundo le costaba mas resistirse, pues a penas le quedaban energías y algunos lugares de su cuerpo tenían heridas graves.

-No, no puede acabar así, no puede…- su vista se comenzaba a nublar y su cuerpo se volvía más pesado – no… ya… no puedo… lo lamento chicos- y cedió a la inconciencia dejando que la brecha lo tragara.

La brecha al absorberlo se comenzaba a cerrar, ya que como los poderes de Darkness y Mark la habían creado, solo se iba a mantener abierta mientras tragara poder de algunos de ellos dos y como Darkness ya había muerto y a Mark apenas le quedaban energías, y poco a poco se terminó cerrando.

Con Mark, el estaba, en lo que se podría llamar, la nada. Después de unas horas comenzó a abrir los ojos y al terminar de abrirlos se sorprendió de donde estaba.

\- ¿Qué, que es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? - intentaba buscarles explicación a esas preguntas, al menos, hasta que se acordó que se había desmayado frente a la brecha -supongo que me trago mientras estaba inconsciente, entonces esto es lo que hay dentro de una brecha dimensional. Al menos me siento con más energías ¿Cuánto me dor…? ¿Qué es eso? -comenzaba a ver una luz y como se estaba acercando a ella, intento alejarse, pero al ver que solo se seguía acercando dejo de intentarlo -espero que me lleve a un buen lugar- y con eso dicho cerro los ojos esperando lo mejor.

Al abrir los ojos vio que estaba acostado boca abajo en arena, al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que estaba en una playa.

\- ¿Una playa?... ¡una playa! ¡siii una playa! Jajaja- celebraba porque pensaba que al llegar a la luz iba a morir, pero su felicidad se fue yendo cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de algo -espera ¿una playa? ¿Qué hago en una playa? – puso un semblante de concentración- no siento las energías de nadie -en un momento se sorprendió y giro su cabeza- ¿esos… esos son humanos? No, no puede ser, sus energías varían demasiado, algunos son muy fuerte y otros son muy débiles, donde sea que este, esta no es mi tierra… eso significa que- una lagrima saldría de su ojo derecho- los perdí, los perdí, lo lamento, lo lamento- sentía una tristeza y furia que solo una vez había sentido antes y como esa ultima vez iba a hacer lo mismo para desahogarse.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - Un grito fue audible por toda la playa, un grito lleno de dolor, pero no dolor físico, dolor emocional, el dolor de alguien que lo único que le quedaba por luchar ya lo había perdido, pero eso no fue todo, de donde provenía ese grito una luz se empezó a ver y después una columna de luz escalo los cielos, la columna de luz comenzó a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que el grito cesaba.

-Lo lamento, si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte, si tan solo…- giro su cabeza al sentir como dos presencias se acercaban, una era normal, pero la otra tenía un poder abrumador en comparación con todas las energías que había sentido.

A lo lejos se podían ver a las dos personas y cuando se acercaron lo suficiente.

\- ¡Ya esta todo bien! ¿Por qué? ¡porque yo estoy aquí! – dijo, con una gran sonrisa, un hombre alto, musculoso y de pelo rubio con dos mechones para arriba en su frente, pero su sonrisa bajo un poco al ver a Mark, para él era un chico que con solo verlo sentías, por poco que sea, su dolor.

-All might ¿Qué pasa? – dijo un chico de pelo verde y un cuerpo bien construido.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Mark antes de desmayarse otra vez porque todo el poder que le quedaba lo había expulsado inconscientemente en la columna de luz.

FIN.

 **Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gusta, en serio lo espero fueron mas de 2500 palabras, pero valió la pena jaja, si tienen alguna duda sobre el personaje, como su personalidad, sus habilidades, su historia, no teman en preguntar que las intentare responder tanto a ustedes directamente o serán respondidas mientras la historia avanza y si tienen alguna recomendación sobre mi narración o la historia, les recuerdo, avísenme pero que sea de forma constructiva y no solo quejarse por quejarse, como sea adiós y los veré en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gogeta68: gracias por el buen comentario, en serio te lo agradezco y sobre cuando subiré el nuevo capítulo, pues aquí lo tienes jaja, espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Iniciando como un héroe.**

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Mark antes de desmayarse.

Cinco días después

\- Hola, voy a pasar- se escuchó la vos de una chica, una enfermera para ser precisos - ¿Cómo te siente hoy? -

-Mejor, gracias por preguntar- dijo mientras cerraba un libro.

-¿Sigues leyendo? Creo que ya debes haber leído una biblioteca completa jaja- bromeo la chica y tenía razón, cada vez que fue a verlo estaba leyendo un libro diferente.

La razón de que leyera tanto era que al darse cuenta de que estaba en otra dimensión decidió aprender tanto como pudo de ese mundo, lo bueno era que apenas había diferencias entre ambas dimensión, pero algo que lo sorprendió mucho fue el hecho de los Quirks, gente con poderes era algo normal para Mark, en su dimensión muchos tenían poderes, pero en comparación, en su mundo, al menos 4.000 personas eran capaces de adquirirlos, pero que el 80% de la población mundial tenga poderes lo descoloco un poco.

-Si, quiero aprender todo lo que pueda- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, esa chica le había caído bien, pues sabia que ella si se preocupaba por él, más allá del trabajo.

-Me gusta tu determinación niño, me pregunto quien eras para querer aprender tanto- esa duda viene a que como Mark pedía tanto libros de historia, geografía, matemáticas, idiomas, los doctores pensaron que le había dado amnesia y decidieron darles los libros para ver si recordaba algo, pero nada.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta y… ¿a qué vienes?

-Cierto, quería decirte que hoy te darán de alta, tu recuperación fue inusualmente rápida, creo que tu Quirk es uno de curación- decía animada

-Tal vez, y que bueno, ya estoy cansado de estar acá tirado- dijo con voz cansada.

Mark, desde que All Might lo dejo en el hospital luego de encontrarlo, estuvo casi los cinco días en camilla y solo se movía para revisiones.

-Pero cuando salgas de aquí ¿Qué harás? No sabemos donde está tu familia- dijo un poco triste por el chico, pues al salir del hospital debería encargarse de sí mismo.

-No se preocupe, ya hizo mucho por mí, me las podre arreglar solo- intento calmarla, no quería amargarle el día, con sus propios problemas, a esa mujer - "y estoy bien con mi familia, al menos sé que están a salvo"- pensaba recordando una charla.

[Flashback]

Era el segundo día de Mark en el hospital y su estado mental era preocupante, pues no mostraba emociones aparte de un vacío.

\- ¿Mark? ¿me escuchas? - se escucho la voz de una chica, una voz fácilmente reconocible para él.

-¿Madelin? ¿eres tú? -preguntaba a la nada con esperanzas de lo que escucho no haya sido un cruel engaño de su mente.

-Si, soy yo, que bueno que estés bien, pensé que habías muerto- dijo la vos de la chica, ahora reconocida como Madelin, de forma extremadamente alegre y con la voz quebradiza.

-Madelin, si eres tú, espera ¿y Darkness?- Pregunto pues tenía la duda de si lo venció realmente

-Lo venciste, lograste protegernos, gracias Mark, gracias por dar todo de ti para mantenernos a salvo- le respondió con la misma alegría, pero sin voz quebrada.

-Lo… logre – una pequeña sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro -gracias, sin ustedes no podría haberlo hecho-

-no nos agradezcas, tu luchaste contra Darkness, tu nos protegiste, no tienes de que agradecernos- le decía intentando que no degradara sus esfuerzos

-No me refiero a eso, es gracias a ustedes por lo que pude luchar, nunca hubiera tenido la fuerza para vencerlo si no fuera por ustedes, así que gracias, gracias por estar ahí para mí, gracias por ser mis amigos y mi familia, gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de que más de una vez los traté mal-

-Mark, yo… no sé qué decir, llevo dos días planeando que decirte y ahora estoy en blanco jeje- dijo con una sonrisa y limpiándose una pequeña lagrima, apenas había escuchado a Mark tan sincero y eso la dejo sin palabra, pues no se lo esperaba.

-No tienes que decir nada, excepto ¿Cómo están hablando conmigo? - dijo lo ultimo con un tono un poco gracioso, ya se sentía mejor, pudo desahogar esos sentimientos que pensó que nunca les podría decir a sus amigos.

-jeje, todos me están dando su energía para crear una pequeña brecha con la que poder hablarte, es mas, pueden escucharte, pero no pueden hablar, la brecha no nos permite hablar a todos- respondió feliz.

-hola chicos, espero que les este yendo bien, Madelin ¿puedes hacer que Light pueda hablar?- le pidió que le pasase con su amigo, tenia algo importante que decirle.

-claro- respondió para que luego haya un silencio.

-Mark, parece que al fin me superaste- Se escucho la voz de un chico, reconocido como light, que intento bromear, pero ese no era su fuerte, él era una persona que apenas expresaba emociones.

-Light, hola viejo amigo, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir- con un tono serio decía- te los encargo, protégelos, haz que se vuelvan mas fuertes, solo eso te pido- le dijo sorprendiendo un poco a su amigo.

-Claro, hare todo lo que este en mi poder para protegerlos- respondía con determinación.

-Gracias, confió en ti, pásame con Madelin-

-si, y Mark, si algún día nos vemos de vuelta, tendremos una pelea, no dejare que me superes sin pelear- dijo sacando una sonrisa de su amigo y rival.

-Mark ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba confundida, pues pensaba que tras hablar con Light cortarían comunicación.

-Solo quería decirte que te extrañare, como a todos lo demás- respondió con sinceridad.

-Gracias y quiero pedirte algo- le dijo un poco seria.

-Lo que sea-

-Quiero que… Sigas con tu vida, que hagas amigos y los protejas como nos protegiste a nosotros, estas ahí por alguna razón, convierte ese lugar en tu nuevo hogar y lucha por él y…- se tomó el pecho doliéndole lo que iba a decir- consigue a alguien que ame y que tu la ames ¿puedes hacer eso? -pregunto con dolor en su voz-

-pero Madelin, yo…- quería oponerse a esa petición.

-Lo sé, conozco tus sentimientos por mí, como sé que tu conoces los míos, me encantaría estar contigo, pero no podemos y si allá donde estés no consigues a alguien mas por mi culpa, no me lo podría perdonar ¿pu-puedes hacerlo? - prácticamente rogaba para que entrara en razón y pudiera seguir con su vida.

-pero…- seguía oponiéndose.

\- ¡¿puedes hacerlo?!- escuchar a esa chica que siempre era alegre llorar era algo que a Mark le partía el corazón.

Durante unos segundos todo se quedó en un silencio.

-si, lo prometo, seguiré con mi vida- dijo con la cabeza baja.

-gracias y Mark-llamo la atención del chico -intenta ser mas abierto con las personas- dijo en broma, pero con tono de tristeza.

-jeje. Lo intentare- respondió con el mismo tono.

\- ya es hora de despedirnos, no se si volveremos a hablar, pero espero que sí, adiós Mark- se despedía con una mescla de tristeza y alegría.

-Adiós Mad- también se despidió con esa mescla, pero él un poco mas feliz gracias a las palabras de la chica.

-y recuerda…- la voz se iba escuchando cada vez mas lejana- se feliz- termino de decir, dejando a un Mark que se sentía libre al saber que quienes quería estaban a salvo y que ahora ya podía seguir sin que lastimara a nadie.

Desde ahí Mark empezó a demostrar emociones, dejando a los doctores confundidos de su repentino cambio de actitud, pero tranquilos de que su paciente estuviera bien.

[Fin del flashback]

-"hoy podre empezar una nueva vida"- pensaba el chico emocionado de ver que le ofrecería esa vida.

-AAAAHHHH- de repente unos gritos soñadores se escucharon desde el pasillo.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- pregunto Mark completamente confundido.

-¡Estoy…- se escuchó la voz de un hombre- llegando por la puerta como una persona normal- y un hombre, que con esa frase ya todos sabemos quién es, entro por la puerta rápidamente.

-Es, es, es…- tartamudeaba en sorpresa la enfermera.

-¡ALL MIGHT¡- se escucho por todo el hospital y alrededores.

La enfermera de la sorpresa se desmayó, cayendo sobre su rostro.

All Might rápidamente cerraría la puerta, no quería que se creara mas conmoción.

-jajaja ¿Cómo te encuentras joven? - preguntaría All Might con su clásica sonrisa.

-Bieeeen -respondió aún confundido por la extraña escena que había ocurrido -¿y usted? – pregunto para hacer tiempo para analizar todo lo que había pasado.

-Yo me encuentro perfectamente, pero como no tengo mucho tiempo, iré al grano- su rostro se tornó un poco mas serio -¿Qué hacías tan herido en la playa cuando te encontré? Necesito que me lo digas, el que te haya hecho esas heridas sigue por ahí suelto y es un peligro latente- fue directo en su pregunta.

-No tienen de que preocuparse, ese sujeto no dañara a nadie más, se lo aseguro- respondió con un tono un poco sombrío.

-¿A qué te refieres?- confundido preguntaba -¿Qué paso ese día?- All Might comenzaba a preocuparse de quien era el sujeto que ataco a ese chico.

-Lo lamento, no me gustaría decirlo, además no me creería- se negaba a responder.

-Joven, necesito que me lo digas, no puedo permitir que una persona peligrosa para la sociedad siga por ahí cuando puedo atraparlo con tu ayuda, así que ¿Qué paso?- demostrando sinceridad en sus palabras volvía a preguntar.

-De acuerdo, le diré que paso, pero no aquí, supongo que ya debe faltar poco para que me den de alta, así que si puede esperar, cuando salga le diré todo ¿de acuerdo?- acepto, pero hablarían en un lugar mas privado.

-¡YES¡- dijo All Might volviendo a su actitud habitual.

En eso la enfermera comenzaba a despertar, con un poco de dolor de cabeza.

-Aah, mi cabeza ¿Qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo es que vi a…- comenzaría a levantar la vista- All, All, All…-tartamudeaba otra vez en sorpresa y se empezaba a desmayar otra vez.

-Espera, antes de que te desmayes ¿Cuándo me darán de alta?- apuradamente Mark le preguntó antes de que se desmayara.

-En… al menos media hora- con un tono cómico y mareado, mientras se balanceaba con un dedo apuntado arriba, le respondía y después de eso se desplomo sobre el suelo.

-¿crees que este bien?- con una especie de cara de poker, All Might preguntaba.

\- si, esta bien… creo- también con cara de poker respondía- como sea, ya la escucho, en media hora me darán de alta, así que ¿puede esperarme afuera del hospital?- recuperado de lo que acaba de pasar pregunto.

-Eh… ah, sí claro, claro, nos vemos afuera- dijo saliendo de la habitación, provocando que muchas personas comenzaran a gritar otra vez.

-jeje. Es un buen hombre, supongo que merece saber que paso, además el me trajo aquí, le debo una- un grito soñador se escucharía- jajaja, el precio de la fama, jajaja- pocas veces Mark se había reído sinceramente y esta era una esas veces.

45 minutos después, vemos a Mark saliendo del hospital con las mismas ropas de cuando All Might lo dejo en el hospital, la única diferencia era que ahora estaban limpias.

-Joven, aquí- All Might llamaría la atención de Mark, haciendo que se dirigiera hacia donde estaba.

-Sienta bien poder estirar el cuerpo- decía el oji negro mientras estiraba un poco los brazos- por cierto, me llamo Mark- ya estaba un poco cansado de que le dijera "joven".

-Claro, súbete a mi espalda, tenemos que apurarnos, sé donde podemos hablar en privado- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se agachaba para que el chico se subiera a su espalda.

-De acuerdo- dijo extrañado de la petición, pero era entendible, ya le había hecho perder mucho tiempo al símbolo de la paz, así que se subió a su espalda.

Al apenas subir All Might dio un salto alejándose del hospital a una velocidad impresionante, así estuvieron durante unos pocos minutos hasta que Mark vio un edificio enorme en forma de "H", recordó, de algún de algún libro o algo que leyó, que esa era la UA, la mayor escuela de héroes.

-¿Nos dirigimos a UA?- ya suponía la respuesta de todos modos.

-Si, ese es un lugar seguro para hablar- respondió dando un último salto.

Al llegar al enorme edificio Mark se bajo de la espalda del héroe y solo se dispusieron a entrar y pararon frente a una puerta.

-Aquí es, joven Mark, aquí podremos conversar en privado- dijo el héroe N° 1.

-"En privado dice, puedo sentir más energías ahí dentro"- pensaba mientras analizaba las energías detrás de la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta se pudo a unos héroes hablando de sus cosas, pero al darse cuenta de que la puerta había sido abierta todos giraron para ver quién era.

-All Might, que bueno que hayas llegado- dijo una especie de roedor blanco que tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

-Claro, muy privado ¿no? Debería revisar su definición de privado All Might- dijo con ironía y sarcasmo Mark atrayendo la atención de los presentes -hola, soy Mark, por cierto- se presento al darse cuenta de que todos lo estaban viendo.

-All Might, trajiste un adolescente a UA sin consultarle a nadie, eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte- dijo el roedor.

-Discúlpeme, pero tengo algo importante que hablar con el joven Mark- se disculpaba el héroe.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante?- pregunto un héroe de pelo negro desarreglado, vestimenta completamente negra y unas cintas alrededor de su cuello.

-Bueno, es sobre… Joven Mark ¿no le molesta si también escuchan?- pregunto justo a tiempo, pues estaba a punto de meter la pata.

-No, ellos también son héroes, al fin y al cabo- respondió con un ligero tono de cansancio.

-De acuerdo, lo que pasa es que el Joven Mark recibió un ataque de un posible villano, ese ataque lo dejo muy mal herido y ahora que ya le dieron de alta quería saber si me podía decir quien lo ataco- decía el porque de la presencia del chico.

-Un ataque a un adolescente ¿Qué extraño? Pero en todo caso, eso es trabajo de la policía- dijo el hombre de cabello desarreglado.

-Ya lo sé, pero la policía no descubrió nada, ni quien pudo haber sido ni el por qué- respondió All Might, con un tono de extrañeza.

-¿Eso sí que es extraño? Pero por que atacar a un simple niño, yo no le veo nada de especial- dijo una mujer de cabello negro, ojos azules, antifaz y un traje de dominatrix.

-Gracias- contesto con sarcasmo Mark.

-Yo pensé lo mismo- dijo el símbolo de la paz recibiendo un "¿Qué?" por parte de Mark, ya que parecía que solo lo llevaron para insultarlo- pero de todas formas lo atacaron y esa persona sigue suelta por las calles- termino lo que iba a decir.

-En eso tienes razón, así que Mark ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te atacaron? Y ¿sabes quién te ataco?- le pregunto el roedor.

Mark daría un suspiro

-De acuerdo, escuchen bien, no escucharan algo así todos los días- dijo preparándose para contar todo lo ocurrido.

Luego de eso Mark le conto todo lo que paso en la pelea con Darkness, obviando la capacidad completa de los poderes que ambos poseían y algunas partes en las que usaron habilidades que destruirían la tierra fácilmente, intento hacer ver que ellos son menos poderosos que All Might, esto para que no desconfiaran de él o le temieran a sus habilidades, sobre todo que le temieran porque Mark sabe muy bien que una persona asustada puede ser peligrosa.

Al terminar de contar lo que paso solo había un silencio en la habitación hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-¿Quieres que creamos eso?- dijo el hombre de cabello desarreglado- chico, nosotros estamos para proteger a los civiles no para escuchar los desvaríos de un niño- reprendía a Mark que les hiciera perder el tiempo.

-Yo no dije que quería que me creyeran, los que querían saber que paso fueron ustedes, sino me creen es su decisión, yo sé que dije la verdad, además todavía queda una forma para comprobar mi veracidad- decía con voz seria, él sabía que decía la verdad y eso era suficiente para él.

-¿Y que seria eso?- preguntaría la mujer.

-Me podrían poner a prueba, lo que sea, prometo que superare cualquier reto que me pongan- con una sonrisa desafiante y determinada decía.

-No podemos hacer eso, eres un niño y no creo que sea legal cualquier prueba que te pondríamos- le respondía el roedor.

-Bueno, podemos hacer algo y ya lo tenemos listo- refutaría All Might, con una cara pensativa.

-¿y qué seria eso?- preguntaría el roedor.

-La prueba de admisión- respondería con su típica sonrisa.

-No, no podemos hacer eso, los estudiantes llevaban meses practicando para aprobarla, no podemos tomársela de un momento para otro- el roedor se negaba a hacer la prueba de admisión y con razones, pues lo que había dicho era verdad.

-¿Qué? ¿tiene miedo de que la pase sin problemas?- con sarcasmo preguntaba Mark, él quería jugar con la mente del roedor para que así acepte- creo que ya sé, si esto es una prueba de admisión debe tener una parte escrita, no me diga que tiene miedo de que sea mas inteligente que usted- esa parte hizo que Mark rompiera, de una manera extremadamente fácil, la paciencia del roedor.

-De acuerdo, te haremos la prueba de admisión- su voz se volvía cada vez mas sombría, llegando al punto de que hasta los héroes se asustaron un poco, pero se asustaron por el pobre chico que estaba retando al director de la UA -pero por faltarme el respeto tu prueba será mas difícil ¿crees que podrás pasarla?- ahora el director era quien retaba a Mark.

Sus miradas se encontraron mirándose fijamente y rayos salían de sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que la pasare- con confianza Mark aceptaba el reto.

-Esto se va a poner feo, Midnight- con miedo en su voz All Might le decía a la heroína.

-Ya lo creo, nada bueno pasa cuando Nezu se pone así- también con miedo en su voz, la ahora reconocida como Midnight, respondía.

-Bien chico, vamos a tomarte el examen escrito y luego el practico- con un completo cambio de actitud, haciendo que All Might y Midnight cayeran de espalda al estilo anime, Nezu le decía a Mark.

-Claro, vamos- con confianza en su vos le respondía.

-"Ese chico, tiene potencial, jugo con Nezu como si de un juguete se tratara y si lo que nos conto es verdad su potencial seria enorme, veremos como te va"- con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro el héroe Eraser Head pensaba un poco divertido, algo raro en él.

El trabajo escrito no sería problema para Mark, pues había esta leyendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, cinco días seguidos docenas de libros sobre esa dimensión, además que en su dimensión Mark pasaba algunos días gastando tiempo leyendo libros y como las diferencias entre una dimensión y otra no eran tantas se le hizo extremadamente fácil. Ahora venia la parte divertida el examen práctico, en el que probaría si lo que dijo es verdad.

Se puede ver a Mark frente una gran puerta en la que detrás había una ciudad, ahí va a ser su examen. Las puertas se abrieron y Mark apenas vio un pequeño espacio por donde podía pasar comenzó a correr dirigiéndose a la ciudad.

-Bien, no tuvimos que decirle que en las batallas de verdad no hay tiempo de salida, eso es un buen punto- decía Nezu mirando con total atención las diferentes pantallas.

Mark seguiría corriendo, pero en un instante sus ojos se abrieron como de sorpresa y, rápidamente, dio una voltereta mirando hacia abajo viendo a un robot de 1 punto intento envestirlo, Mark al caer arremetería contra el robot destruyéndolo de un golpe. Después muchos robots comenzaron a aparecer rodeando a Mark.

-Esto se pone mejor por momentos- con una sonrisa decía para si mismo y esquivaba un ataque de un robot, también destruyéndolo de un golpe o con una maniobra de combate, la mayoría matarían a una persona de una forma dolorosa, pero como eran robots poco le importaba.

Mark comenzaría a dar volteretas y saltos para esquivar y hacer un contrataque con una patada o un puñetazo, algunos golpes simplemente los detenía y luego los destruía.

En menos de 2 minutos toda, a zona era un matadero de robots, apenas quedaban algunos completos.

Mientras tanto, donde los héroes estaban viendo el desempeño de Mark, todos estaba con la boca hasta el suelo, menos la heroína Midnight que al ver como algunas de las formas en la que Mark destruía algunos robots eran un poco desquiciadas y podrían llegar al punto de ser sádicas y como ese chico logro cerrarle la boca de el hecho de cuando dijo que no veía nada especial en él la hacían sentir, de una forma, excitada, esto se notaba porque sus mejillas estaban coloradas y se mordía la uña o el labio inferior cada tanto, pero esto no viene mucho al caso, en donde estaba, todos estaban con la boca por los suelos, no podían creer que un solo chico estuviera derrotando a todos los robots de la prueba de admisión de la UA y la prueba de Mark tenia mas robots que de costumbre (el director cumple su palabra), además se notaba que solamente estaba jugando con ellos.

-Es hora de soltar a los grandes- dijo el director cuando vio que ya no quedaban mas robots y apretó un botón.

De repente la ciudad comenzó a temblar, mientras pasos se escuchaban, un edificio se destruyo y Mark vio que lo había provocado viendo como del polvo, producto del edificio destruido, dos robots enormes salían.

-Los cero puntos- dijo con un ligero tono de sorpresa, pero repentinamente una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara- excelente ya me estaba aburriendo-

El oji negro correría hacia los robots y daría un salto, esquivando un puñetazo que uno de los robots le lanzo, caería sobre su brazo comenzando a correr sobre el, luego daría otro salto, hacia adelante, esquivando la mano del robot que intento aplastarlo cayendo con un giro y al llegar al hombro del robot daría otro salto, hacia arriba, y cuando iba a caer su puño de encendió en una llama azul, cuándo estaba cerca de la cara del robot.

-¡Nova!- gritaría lanzando un puñetazo en el rostro del robot, al momento de contacto entre el puño y la cara del robot una luz saldría, cuando la luz se desvaneció en un segundo la cabeza del robot se hundiría, metiéndose en su pecho.

La cabeza del robot comenzaría a explotar, pero Mark la usaría como apoyo para saltar al otro robot y darle un golpe, gritando su técnica obviamente, hundiéndole el rostro hasta el punto en el que las luces rojas que tenia al frente ninguna se veía, Mark usaría la cara de ese robot para alejarse, cuando cayo el primer robot que golpeo se caería sobre el segundo provocando que explotaran detrás de Mark.

[N/A:solamente imagínense esa escena, pero que épico jaja]

En la sala de vigilancia de la ciudad.

-Mid…Midnight ¿pu…puedes traer a Mark?- sosteniendo una taza de té que la estaba sacudiendo por los nervios y el asombro.

-¡Si!- daría un grito emocionada, saliendo de la habitación corriendo.

-"Pobre chico"- pensaba Eraser Head suponiendo por que su compañera estaba tan emocionada.

En la ciudad Mark estaría sentado restos de robots esperando a que le dijeran que hacer.

-¡Mark, Mark!- se escucharía en grito de Midnight.

Cuando Mark se dio la vuelta, por la voz que lo llamaba, fue tacleado por Midnight cayendo desde los restos al suelo, Mark instintivamente la abrazaría para que no se lastime. Una ves tocaron suelo, recibiendo Mark el impacto, la imagen que se veía era algo… incomoda se podría decir, la escena era a Mark abajo de Midnight, abrazándola, y Midnight en un intento de provocar/molestar a Mark cuando lo tacleo puso su cara entre sus pechos y por el abrazo de Mark, él estaba apretando su cara contra ellos.

-No pensé que fueras tan atrevido niño- diría de forma coqueta.

Mark quitaría la cara de los pechos de la heroína.

-Mira quien habla, de todas formas, buena broma- le daría una sonrisa, pues a pesar de todo si hay algo que tengo que decir es que Mark llega a ser un poco inocente a veces, a veces- te puedes quitar de encima mío- dijo soltándola para que se parara.

-Claro- diría con voz divertida y se pararía.

-Gracias- dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto- ahora ¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito que me acompañes, el director quiere hablar contigo- dijo y lo tomo de la mano arrastrándolo hasta la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Mark al llegar.

-Mark, voy a ser directo contigo- diría el director mas tranquilo y tomando un sorbo de té- quiero que seas estudiante de UA- y si fue directo.

-¿Qué sea estudiante? Pero eso seria injusto para los que si lograron tomar la prueba a tiempo- no quería entrar a la escuela tan fácilmente cuando muchos otros entrenaron y estudiaron durante meses para ingresar.

-Lo sé, pero podemos dejar que desperdicies tu potencial, además tu estabas herido el día de la prueba, no podrías haber asistido- intentaba persuadirlo, el director sabia que Mark seria de gran ayuda para mantener la paz y en UA podría estar mas seguro que por sí solo.

-No, no puedo hacerlo, no voy a tomar ventajas de mis habilidades para entrar fácilmente- seguía rehusándose a entrar a UA, no le fallaría a sus ideales.

-Pero Mark- dijo Midnight con un tono triste y lagrimas amontonándose en sus ojos- ¿Por qué no quieres entrar a UA? ¿Es que acaso no te agradamos? O… ¿yo no te agrado?- haciendo un puchero y haciendo una mescla entre una voz adorable y un tono de profunda tristeza.

Esa cara y esa voz le partieron el corazón.

-Bien, de acuerdo, lo hare, entrar fácilmente es malo, pero si daño a una buena persona es peor- diría lo ultimo con sinceridad denotando que a Mark no le gustaba herir a las buenas personas- Por cierto ¿no tienen donde pueda quedarme?- pregunto al acordarse de que no tiene donde quedarse.

-¡En mi casa hay espacio!- dijo Midnight apresuradamente y con la mano en alto como si estuviera en la escuela.

-¿Algún otro?- preguntaría esperando que alguien mas se ofresca.

-En mi casa no- fue directo en sus palabras Eraser.

-En mi casa no tengo donde alojarte joven Mark- dijo All Might un poco decepcionado de sí mismo.

-Director, por favor, dígame que puedo quedarme en su casa- diría arrodillado.

-Si tengo- esas palabras dibujaron una sonrisa y los ojos de Mark se iluminaron de felicidad- pero como antes me faltaste el respeto como director y no pude vengarme con el examen practico ni escrito, tu castigo será vivir con Midnight- al decir eso, la cara de Mark de quebró dejando una de "!¿QUE?¡".

-Noooo- dijo por lo bajo temiendo de sí mismo.

-Bueno, ya los escuchaste, vas a vivir conmigo- de forma burlesca y coqueta decía.

-De…de acuerdo, sino queda de otra y esto es un castigo por faltarle el respeto al director, supongo que lo aceptare- dijo de forma determinada.

-Así me gusta, los jóvenes tienen tanta energía- lo felicito por su actitud- ahora ¿me esperas afuera mientras termino algunas cosas?-

-Claro- dijo de forma un poco más feliz y salió de la habitación.

Apenas Mark cerro la puerta All Might y Midnight chocarían los cinco.

-Actúas bien Nerumi- felicito el héroe N°1 a su compañera.

-Ya me conoces- alardeando un poco respondia.

-Pobre alma desamparada, lo que le espera- dijo Eraser temiendo un poco por el chico.

-Ni que lo digas Eraser, ni que lo digas- también el director temía por el pobre chico.

FIN

 **Bueno chicos, aquí está el segundo capítulo, este tiene casi el doble de palabras, pero valieron la pena, me gusto mucho como quedo, les recuerdo otra vez que me digan si encuentran fallos en la narración, historia o ortografía, sin mas que decir, me despido y los veo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stein29: gracias por el comentario, cosas así hacen que romperme la cabeza pensando la historia valga la pena, como sea disfrútalo.**

 **Cesar: gracias y por supuesto intentare seguirla.**

* * *

 **Extraño primer día de clase.**

Pasaron varios días desde que Mark ingreso a UA, largos y ajetreados días. En eso dos días él se la paso entrenado y evitando los intentos de abuso de parte de Midnight, lo cual no era tarea fácil.

-Mark, nos vas hacer llegar tarde- dijo entrando de un portazo, pero cuando miro bien vio que Mark justo había terminado de vestirse con el uniforme de UA -al menos ya estas vestido, has el desayuno que vamos a llegar tarde- ella y Mark habían acordado que él cocinaría, pues él cocinaba mejor ya que había vivido solo, en la intemperie, por mucho tiempo y cuando pudo aprendió a cocinar mejor de lo que ya sabía.

-Claro, yo me encargo- y se fue a cocinar.

Luego mientras se dirigían a UA.

-Entonces es tu primer día de escuela, todavía recuerdo el mío- dijo carismáticamente.

-Si, pero todavía no puedo aceptar muy bien que haya entrado tan fácilmente- dijo mostrándose recio a querer entra a UA.

-Mark, no tienes de que afligirte- intentaba hacer que el chico reconociera lo que hizo- tu te ganaste eso, debes estar orgulloso, lograste entrar a la mas prestigiosa academia de héroes- no dejaría que se quite gloria por lo que hizo en la prueba de admisión.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón, esto no quita aún se sienta extraño, pero lo intentare- dijo dándole un poco de razón a la chica, al fin y al cabo, ya había sido aceptado y es más, ahora mismo se estaba dirigiendo a la prestigiosa academia para su primer día de clases, así que ya era algo tarde para molestarse, solo le quedaba aceptar y, como dijo la chica, sentirse orgulloso de que logro entrar.

-Así me gusta y tranquilo, ya se te pasara- decía con sonrisa orgullosa de haber logrado lo que quería- por cierto, ten cuidado con lo que haces, si no estoy mal tienes varias habilidades ¿no?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento- intenta quedarte en una o dos, máximo tres, podrías crear mucha conmoción si muestras de más ¿de acuerdo?- con una vos un poco mas seria decía.

-Sí, la gente se podría asustar por algo como eso y la gente asustada es peligrosa- dijo comprendiendo lo quería decirle Midnight.

-Bien dicho- dijo feliz de que entendiera lo quiso decir.

Siguieron caminando unos minutos más, hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de UA.

-Aquí estamos, la mayor academia de héroes del mundo, espero que no estés nervioso por tu primer día- intento ponerle algo de epicidad al momento y bromear con el chico.

-Bueno no puedo decir que no estoy un poco nervioso, pero en mi defensa ¿Quién no lo estaría en mi posicion?- Mark no había socializado mucho en su vida y a pesar de que tenia bastantes amigos en su dimensión, realmente le había costado ganarse su amistad.

-En eso tienes razón, como sea, deberías correr, Aizawa ya debe de estar a punto de llegar al salón de clases, eso si no llego ya- dijo preocupando un poco a Mark.

-Entonces me voy, nos vemos luego- dijo comenzando a correr.

-Y recuerda tu clase es la 1-A- grito Midnight acordándose a último momento de decirle cuál era su clase.

Mark entro al establecimiento y, usando lo poco que vio cuando vino con All Might por primera vez, comenzó a buscar su clase.

Por los pasillos se podía ver como un chico corría y corría a toda velocidad de un lado a otro nombrando cada tanto la palabra "1-A" para no olvidarla.

En otra parte, una chica de pelo corto y color marrón claro "hablaba", en una puerta, con un chico de pelo rizado y verde, esto hasta que escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

-¿Pueden escuchar eso?- pregunto la chica de pelo marrón.

-Si, es extraño, es como si alguien estuviera corriendo, pero quien haría tanto ruido al correr- dijo el chico de pelo verde dando su observación, pero con lo último que dijo un chico alto, con lentes y pelo negro se deprimiría.

-Vayan a otro lado si quieren jugar a los amiguitos- se escuchó detrás de los adolescentes, estos se dieron vuelta lentamente viendo a Eraser Head, metido en una bolsa de dormir y acostado en el suelo- este es el curso de héroes- dijo comenzando a abrir la bolsa.

Mientras tanto, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuerte, hasta el punto en el que todos se callaron para ver de dónde provenía el sonido.

Desde lejos del pasillo se veía una silueta que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Todos estaban extrañados que alguien corriera tan rápido en los pasillos de la academia, eso tomando en cuenta que no se puede usar lo Quirks en público, al menos de que tengas una licencia de héroe.

-¿y ese quien es?- preguntaría el chico de pelo rizado.

-No lo sé, pero no puede correr por los pasillos- dijo, haciendo unos movimientos raros, el chico alto con gafas.

-"Mark"- pensó Eraser al poder ver quien era.

Todos se quedaron viendo como Mark se acercaba, hasta que, obviamente, llego.

-Por favor, dígame que llegue a tiempo- pidió preocupado Mark.

-Te daría un castigo por llegar tarde… pero como yo aún no entre al salón y puedo imaginarme por que llegaste tarde, esta vez pasare por alto esto- dijo imaginando lo que Midnight pudo haber intentado hacerle, compadeciendo un poco de él.

-Gracias, mañana llegare a tiempo- dijo entrando al salón.

Al entrar todos mirarían confundidos al oji negro, nadie lo reconocía ni siquiera como si, alguna vez, lo hubieran visto de reojo, el único que sentía que lo había visto era Izuku y si lo había visto, cuando él y All Might lo encontraron en la playa, pero con todas las cosas que habían pasado, ya que ese fue el mismo día de la prueba de admisión, no se acordaba de él.

Mark buscaría un lugar donde sentarse, encontrando uno y sentándose ahí, sin prestar demasiada atención a las miradas confundidas de los demás.

-Profesor ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo el chico con gafas.

-Técnicamente ya la hiciste, pero adelante- respondió con su siempre tono aburrido.

-¿Qué hace ese chico aquí?- señalo a Mark- nos informaron que cada clase tendría 20 alumnos y con ese chico somos 21, si eso fue un error de información es algo inaceptable de parte de la mejor academia de Japón o si presentaron algún tipo de favoritismo es completamente injusto para los que llevamos meses preparando ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto?- termino de hablar esperando una respuesta que sea una excusa valida.

-No tenía planeado decir nada, pero ya que insistes tendré que hacerlo. Es verdad, cada clase debería tener 20 estudiantes, pero el joven Mark recibió el ataque de un villano el mismo día del examen de admisión, sé que eso no es excusa suficiente, pero una de las razones de por qué lo aceptamos fue de que el que será tu compañero lucho contra un villano experimentado en pelea y que no tenia miedo a matarlo cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Además tu nuevo compañero en vez de huir decidió luchar porque sabia que su atacante era en extremo peligroso, eligiendo sacrificarse a si mismo y mantener a salvo a los civiles, gracias a esa decisión quedo 5 días recuperándose en el hospital y perdiendo la oportunidad de hacer el examen de admisión… Ahora yo te hare una pregunta ¿Cómo podemos rechazar nosotros, la mejor academia de héroes, a una persona que es capas de dar su vida para proteger a los demás? Y, para que sepas, a él tampoco le gusto nuestra decisión de que entre a la academia- respondió sin mentirles realmente, solo moldeando la verdad. Mark, cuando fue a pelear con Darkness, decidió luchar solo para mantener a salvo los que considera su familia.

Todos quedarían sin palabras al pensar que, ese tipo que no conocían, estuvo dispuesto luchar, sacrificándose a si mismo, para mantener a salvo a los demás.

-Yo…- se había quedado en blanco por un momento- lamento haberlos molestado y me disculpo por juzgarte mal- dijo haciendo una reverencia a Eraser y Mark.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- dijo con una sonrisa desde su asiento- Me llamo Mark, por cierto, un placer- añadió presentándose.

-Como sea, sé que es algo apresurado, pero salgan al patio- dijo sacando el uniforme deportivo de UA.

-¿EEeehhh?- se escucho de parte de toda la clase.

Ya afuera en el patio de la academia.

-¿Un examen de aprehensión de Quirks?- dijo toda la clase

-¿Qué hay de la ceremonia de apertura? ¿la orientación? - pregunto la chica de pelo marrón.

-Si vas a volverte un héroe, no tienes tiempo para eventos como esos- respondió Eraser, sorprendiendo un poco a la clase.- lo que vende de la UA es como las tradiciones de la escuela no tienen restricciones. Así es también como los maestros dirigen su clase- añadió a su respuesta.

-Ustedes han hecho esto desde la primaria, ¿no?- dijo sacando un dispositivo que enumeraba actividades físicas- exámenes de capacidad donde no tienen permitido usar su Quirks. El país todavía usa los datos de los resultados de los estudiantes sin usar sus Quirks. No tiene sentido. Bueno, el ministro de Educación lo deja todo para después.

-Bakugo, terminaste primero en el examen práctico, ¿no?- dijo dando un paso atrás- En la secundaria ¿Cuántos metros fue tu mejor resultado en arrojar un balón?-

-67 metros- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, ahora intenta con tu Quirk- le ordeno mientras le lanzaba un balón.

Bakugo se encamino al circulo que estaba pintado en la tierra.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre que estés en el circulo- explico lo que tenía que hacer. -apúrate, dale con todo- volvió a ordenar.

-Bueno entonces… "agregare una explosión a mi tiro"- pensó mientras hacía unos pocos calentamientos de hombro. -¡muere¡- grito lanzando el balón junto con una gran explosión.

El balón saldría disparado al cielo, dejando una estela de fuego y unas ondas expansivas a su paso.

La clase quedaría un poco impactada por semejante hazaña

-Primero conoce tu propio limite- dijo mirando hacia donde el balón salió disparado- es la forma más lógica de comenzar tu camino de héroe- añadió mostrando el dispositivo que marcaba 705,2 metros.

-705 metros, ¿en serio?-dijo un chico rubio con una especie de rayo en este.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Parece divertido!- dijo una chica de piel rosada animadamente.

-¡Podemos usar nuestros Quirks cuanto queramos! ¡como esperaba de un curso de héroes¡-dijo un chico con sus codos de forma extraña.

Todos comenzarían a animarse por el curso de héroes.

-Parece divertido, ¿eh?- repitió con una vos un poco amenazante, poco después, lo que la chica de piel rosada dijo, acabando con el pequeño júbilo que se estaba formando- tienen tres años para convertirse en héroe ¿tendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo?- añadió en claro reproche.

Mark en ese momento sintió que algo malo iba a pasar, pero no sabía que.

-De acuerdo- continúo hablando con una sonrisa amenazante- quien termine ultimo luego de las ocho pruebas será considerado como sin potencial… y será expulsado como castigo-

Eso sorprendió y asusto a los estudiantes, los cuales pegaron un gran jadeo a culpa de esto.

-"¿La expulsión? ¿en serio Aizawa?" pensaba Mark mientras veía como algunos de sus compañeros comenzaban a recuperarse de la sorpresa, pero alguien le llamo la atención más que nadie, el chico de pelo verde, él se veía completamente preocupado y angustiado, pero lo único que podía hacer era confiar en él y en que lo lograría.

-Somos libres de hacer lo que queramos con las circunstancias de nuestros estudiante- dijo levantando el largo flequillo que tenía, mostrando su cara, aún con esa amenazadora sonrisa.

-¡¿El último lugar será expulsado?! Pero es el primer día de clases, no incluso si no lo fuera ¡eso es injusto ¡- protestaba la chica de pelo marrón.

-El mundo es injusto… hay cosas que no podemos controlar, cosas donde ni el tiempo ni lugar son predecibles, pero… nosotros debemos entrenar, como héroes, para revertir estas situaciones, porque solo los héroes somos capaces de hacer eso… yo lo aprendí por las malas- Mark se metió a la conversación respondiendo, con lo que sabía, lo que la chica decía.

-Eso es verdad, si querías ir a hablar con sus amigos en Mickey D, lo lamento. En los próximos tres años UA será una prueba dura tras otra- levanto su dedo índice y comenzó a moverlo, un poco, inquietantemente- ve más allá, Plus Ultra. Ganen con todo lo que tienen- con eso dicho logro animar un poco a la clase, pues lo que decía tenia sentido, al fin y al cabo, pero no todos presentaron ese ánimo.

Mark quería ir a animar un poco a sus compañeros aún decaídos, pero decidió confiar en que, a pesar de los nervios y el miedo de la expulsión, podrían superar sus temores y dar todo de sí, además de que sabia que así les daría mas confianza en si mismos a la larga.

-Bueno, termino la demostración, ahora comienza lo real- dijo llevándolo a la pista de atletismo.

En la prueba de 50 metros Mark esperaría su turno, ya que el iba a ser el ultimo en realizar las actividades, y en ese tiempo aprovecharía para examinar los Quirk de sus compañeros, sorprendiéndose un poco de los raros o útiles que podrían ser algunos, también aprovecho para simplemente apreciarlos, pues a decir verdad, apenas había vistos algunos y aprovecharía este momento.

Ya todos habían corrido los 50 metros, demostrando que el más rápido era el chico con gafas, claro hay que tomar en cuenta que su Quirk es uno de velocidad era como un pez en el agua, ahora era el turno de Mark y nadie se quería perder un detalle de esto, pues con lo que les conto Aizawa sobre que él lucho contra un villano sentían intriga por saber cuál sería su Quirk.

Mark se colocaría en los tacos, esperando a que el robot que decía el tiempo tardado en recorrer los 50 metros.

-Preparados- dijo la máquina- listos- continuo, haciendo que se Mark se levantara un poco.

Cuando la maquina estaba a punto de sonar indicando la salida, Mark cerraría los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro.

 ***Pum***

Se escucho un disparo proveniente de la máquina, al instante Mark abriría los ojos, viéndose una clara determinación en estos, y clavaria los dedos en la tierra, creando unas pequeñas grietas en el, saliendo disparado a una enorme velocidad, enterrando un poco los tacos por la fuerza ejercida sobre ellos, llegando en un instante al final, en el cual pararía de golpe, resquebrajando un poco el suelo.

-1 segundo- dijo la máquina.

Toda la clase quedaría atónita con lo que vieron. Primero un chico llega de la nada, sumándose como el estudiante 21 de la clase, a pesar de que solo debía haber 20 estudiante por cada una, luego se enteran que no pudo hacer el examen de ingreso por haber luchado contra un villano peligroso y ahora esto, recorrió los 50 metros a mayor velocidad del que parecía ser el mas rápido de la clase, esto debía ser una broma ¿verdad?

-"Esa debe ser una velocidad aceptable supongo"- pensó esperando no haberse pasado y encaminándose donde sus compañeros.

Mark quería darles una pequeña motivación, mostrándose como un pináculo que debían alcanzar, algún tipo de rival del cual tenían que ser mas fuertes, él iba a ser esa motivación y al parecer estaba funcionando, pues algunos lo veían con miradas retadoras.

-¡Sorprendente, ¿Qué hiciste? Te moviste como un rayo!- dijo la chica de piel rosada cuando Mark llego con ellos.

-¡si, exactamente eso, increíble- dijo ahora el chico rubio con el rayo en el pelo.

-Eso fue muy varonil- dijo el chico pelirrojo que tenia el pelo en punta.

-Ciertamente te juzgue mal, aunque me cueste admitirlo, eres mejor que yo, yo pensé que sería el más rápido, aunque eso suene engreído, pero usted me ha superado ampliamente, me ha demostrado que debo esforzarme más y así poder alcanzarlo y superarlo- el chico de gafas decía con entusiasmos de encontrar a alguien que rivalizara con su velocidad.

-Espero ese día, pero no me dejare superar si luchar y gracias, pero no es nada, ustedes también estuvieron increíbles- decía intentando que no se degradaran a sí mismos, al menos no el chico de gafas- de todas formas, ya deberíamos ir a la siguiente actividad, ¿no creen?- dijo recibiendo un si de parte de quienes le hablaron- bien terminaremos de hablar mas tarde- concluyo prometiendo hablar mas tarde.

Entonces se dirigirían a la siguiente prueba: la prueba de agarre.

En la prueba de agarre, todos ya estarían sacando resultados, teniendo algunos buenos números, excepto un chico muy alto con pelo gris que caía sobre su frente y tenía 6 brazos, él conseguiría una marca de 540 kilogramos, sorprendiendo a algunos de sus compañeros de tal número.

Mark aún no hacía nada, dejando un poco confundidos a alguno, pues como antes, todos estaban observando cuales serían sus resultados, pero ahora más minuciosamente después de lo que vieron en la prueba anterior. La razón por la que Mark no hacia nada era que estaba pensando cuanta fuerza usar, ya mostro una gran velocidad, así que no sabia si demostrar que también tenía fuerza más allá de lo normal, así estuvo unos segundos hasta que se decidió, tenía que mostrar fuerza, ya que si algún día la necesitaba no tendría excusa de su repentina fuerza, además de que héroes como All Might tenían una fuerza descomunal y eran increíblemente rápidos.

Al apretar la máquina, esta marcaria 700 kilogramos, un número aceptable realmente, no era demasiado alto, comparándolo con lo que en verdad podía hacer, como para pasarse de la raya ni demasiado bajo como para disgustarle.

En la prueba de salto en largo, algunos como el chico que lanzaba un rayo del ombligo, conocido como Aoyama, pues se había presentado en la carrera de 50 metros, o Bakugo, que con sus explosiones se podía mantener en el aire, consiguieron resultados bastante buenos. Mark sobrepasaría, por poco, esos números recibiendo una mirada disgustada de Bakugo y una especie de alago de parte de Aoyama.

La prueba de pasos laterales no le importaría mucho a Mark, a decir verdad, no era algo muy complicado, así que decidió sobresalir por muy poco, no le veía sentido esforzarse de más en eso.

El lanzamiento de balón seria interesante, algunos tiros fueron originales y se las arreglaron para conseguir buenos resultados, demostrando que sabían usar su Quirks bastante bien.

Un tiro impresiónate fue el de la chica de pelo marrón, reconocida como Uraraka, que consiguió un infinito al usar su Quirk Zero Gravity, que le quita el peso a lo que toca con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo que la bola termine en quien sabe dónde de tanto flotar.

Otro tiro impresionante fue el de Midoriya, que cuando estaba a punto de lanzar fue detenido por Aizawa, revelando su identidad de héroe, que le borro su Quirk con su habilidad, advirtiéndole que si se incapacitaba cada vez que salvara a alguien usando su poder solo sería una carga mas para sus compañeros y que siempre tendría que depender de la ayuda de alguien más.

Mark se interesaría en ese chico. Lo que Aizawa dijo le hizo pensar en que clase de poder tendría como para lesionarse a si mismo cada vez que lo usaba. Gracias a esto decidio poner total atención, sin dejar pasar el mas minúsculo detalle, en lo que Midoriya haría.

Cuando Aizawa le devolvió su Quirk y dándole otro tiro. Midoriya estaría haciendo su tiro y en el ultimo segundo una enorme cantidad de energía se junto en la punta de su dedo, una energía que sorprendió un poco a Mark, logrando un lanzamiento impresionante de 705,3 metros.

Después de ese tiro Mark entendió a lo que Aizawa se refería, pues Izuku se rompió el dedo por toda la energía acumulada en este, pero era mejor que tan solo se rompa el dedo que todo el brazo.

Ahora era el turno de Mark, él estaba simplemente parado en el medio del circulo sin hacer nada, solo mirando a horizonte.

-Vamos, apúrate- dijo Aizawa al impacientarse un poco.

-Si… ya voy- respondió de forma pausada como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa-"de acuerdo, espero no pasarme"-

Alrededor de Mark una pequeña brisa empezó a surgir, levantando un poco de polvo. Tiraría su brazo hacia atrás, en ese momento apretó el balón en su mano, y luego lo lanzaría hacia adelante lanzando el balón con tanta fuerza que el suelo bajo suyo se quebró.

Unos segundos después el balón tocaría tierra y Aizawa mostraría el número que apareció en la máquina, cual era 1200 metros.

Sus compañeros jadearon de asombro, mientras más veía de ese chico más curiosidad tenían de quien era y cuál era su Quirk.

Las siguientes pruebas serian un poco aburridas en comparación de la anterior. Mark no sobresaldría demasiado, ya había conseguido lo que quería. En las pruebas sus compañeros se esforzaban en alcanzarlo, pero algo preocupo a Mark, algunos de ellos se esforzaban de más, mucho de más, eso lo preocupo, él sabía que si hacían eso podrían dañarse a si mismo, o peor, podrían dañar a alguien más. No podía dejar que eso pasara, luego hablaría con ellos sobre eso, pero ahora no era el momento.

Ahora mismo la clase estaba reunida, en el mismo lugar donde empezaron, esperando que Aizawa les dijera los resultados.

-Bueno, les diré rápidamente los resultados- Comenzó a hablar Eraser mientras sujetaba el dispositivo- el total es simplemente lo que lograron en cada prueba. Es inútil explicarlo verbalmente así que se los mostraré- luego haría que del dispositivo saliera una proyección que mostraría los resultados.

Mark estaría en primer puesto, seguido por Yaoyorozu Momo, Todoroki Shouto y Bakugo en los siguientes 3 puestos.

Mark seguiría viendo los siguientes puestos hasta llegar al último, en el cual se sintió mal por ese chico. Midoriya quedo último, el que mostraba más ánimos de convertirse en héroe, ahora su sueño seria roto en un instante.

Mark a pesar de querer consolar a Midoriya, sabia que eso no serviría de nada, algunas cosas no se arreglan solo con palabras, pero todo esto lo hizo dudar si había hecho lo correcto en no intentar ayudar al chico antes ¿se había equivocado al solo confiar en que podría solo? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Aizawa.

-Por cierto, mentía con lo de la expulsión- dijo desconcertando a todos- fue una treta para que lleven al limite sus habilidades- continuo con una sonrisa inquietante.

-¡¿Qué?¡- dijeron algunos al terminar de procesar lo que Aizawa dijo.

-Por supuesto que era mentira. Es un poco obvio si lo hubieran pensado- dijo Yaoyorozu reprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-"No, no era mentira"- pensó Mark mirando a la chica para luego pasar su mirada a su profesor- "Aizawa, ibas a expulsar a Izuku, no te veo como alguien que retrocede a su palabra, pero viste algo en él ¿verdad? También viste que tiene potencial"- siguió en sus pensamientos cerrando lo ojos y teniendo una sonrisa tranquila- "mejor dejémoslo en que les mentiste, es mejor así- dejo sus pensamientos para prestar atención a lo siguiente que Aizawa diría.

-Y con esto, hemos terminado. Hay impresiones con el plan de estudio en el aula para que lean cuando vuelvan- dijo mientras se aceraba a Midoriya, el cual se había relajado un poco al saber que no seria expulsado- Midoriya, ve a la enfermería para que te curen. Desde mañana tendremos pruebas mas rigurosas. Prepárate- termino de hablar largándose de ahí.

Después de eso, todos volverían al aula, luego de cambiarse. Mark estaría reclinado en su silla, con las manos por detrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Estaba buscando un poco de tranquilidad, algo que apreciaba mucho. Los ruidos a su alrededor parecían que estaban desapareciendo, poco a poco, mientras mas tranquilidad encontraba. Esto hasta que…

-¡oye! ¿me estas ignorando?- pregunto la chica de piel rosada, conocida como Mina, sorprendiendo un poco a Mark, haciendo que casi se caiga.

-¿Qué? ¿Mina?- pregunto cuando se recompuso de la sorpresa.

-si, soy yo. Dijiste que hablaríamos más tarde, ahora es mas tarde- repitió la pregunta anterior

-Si, cierto, discúlpame ¿Qué sucede?- se disculpo por olvidarse de eso.

-No te preocupes. Queríamos preguntarte algo ¿Cuál es tu Quirk? Estuvimos preguntándonos eso durante un rato- pregunto sin rodeo alguno.

-¿Estuvimos?- contra preguntó intrigado por lo que dijo.

-Si, estuvimos- dijo moviéndose y señalando a una dirección- Kirishima, Kaminari y yo- dijo señalando al par y a sí misma.

El par al ser señalados miraron hacia otro lado, haciendo como si estuvieran viendo otra cosa.

-Ya veo. Y te mandaron a ti a hacer el trabajo sucio ¿verdad?- bromeo en vos alta para atraer a los chicos.

-¿Qué? eso no es verdad, un hombre de verdad no mandaría a otra persona a hacer su trabajo- dijo deforma varonil el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a ellos, seguido de Kaminari que decidió no decir nada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no viniste tu a preguntar?- siguió con su broma, haciendo que la cara de Kirishima se congelara en una forma graciosa.

-Bueno… yo…- intentaba excusarse, pero no podía.

-jeje. No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Y sobre tu pregunta- dijo mirando a Mina- prefiero dejar esa información para mi mismo, por ahora, no les molesta, ¿no?-

-No, claro que no, puedo entender si no quieres hacerlo, alguna razón debes tener ¿verdad?- pregunto Kirishima recibiendo solo un asentimiento.

-Cambiando de tema, estuviste asombroso en la prueba de Quirks, se nota que tienes un gran control de el- entrando en la conversación, Kaminari decía.

-Cierto, fue increíble, lograste quedar primero en cada prueba. Ahora quiero saber aun mas cual es tu Quirk- complemento Mina haciendo un pequeño puchero en lo último.

-Si, eso fue muy varonil- dijo Kirishima

-Bueno, gracias, pero ustedes estuvieron asombrosos también- alago a sus compañeros con sinceridad, ciertamente estuvieron asombrosos.

-jejeje. Bueno, que puedo decir, soy algo buena con mi Quirk- dijo Mina mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza y sacando la lengua en una sonrisa.

-Cuanta modestia- agrego kaminari, con tono de broma, haciendo que todos se rían.

Al terminar de reírse, Mark vio a sus 3 compañeros y, por un segundo que pareció una eternidad, vio una ilusión en la aparecían unas cuantas personas sonriéndole, eran sus amigos, su familia. Eso le hizo recordar cuanto le costo formar esa familia, cuanto le costo poder reír con ellos y ahora estaba aquí, logrando reír y mantener una conversacion sin problemas, con paz, estaba haciendo amigos con facilidad. Ciertamente tenia mucho que agradecer a los de su mundo, ellos lo hicieron quien es hoy en día.

Recordar lo que paso a través de su vida y como era él antes, y compararlo con lo que estaba haciendo ahora hizo que una sonrisa feliz y nostálgica se dibujara en su cara.

-Mark, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con un tono un poco preocupado Mina.

-Si, es solo que… acabo de recordar algo- le respondió todavía con esa sonrisa- pero no es nada malo, todo lo contrario, no te preocupes- concluyo cambiando su sonrisa a una feliz.

-Si tu lo dices- contesto Mina confiando en su palabra

Por un momento todo se quedo en un silencio incomodo, ese ultimo momento acabo un poco con el ambiente. Ahora todos estaban buscando un tema de conversación, pero solo uno de ellos encontró alguno.

-Oye Mark… ¿es cierto lo que nos conto Aizawa? ¿en serio luchaste contra un villano?- pregunto Kaminari haciendo que todos se acordaran de ese hecho.

-cierto, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kirishima.

Mark había esperado que se olvidaran de eso, no quería tener que dar explicaciones falsas.

-Bueno… si, la verdad si luche con uno- respondió con algo de duda.

-wow increíble ¿y cómo se llamaba?- ahora hizo la pregunta Kirishima.

-Darkness, se llamaba Darkness- respondió con un poco de odio en su voz.

-¿En serio? Eso es poco original- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Tal vez lo parezca, pero le hacia honor a su nombre. Con solo verlo sentías la maldad en él, esa sensación… esa sensación era repugnante- dijo aun con odio en su voz.

-Eso… suena espeluznante- exclamo Mina con un poco de miedo al imaginarse como seria alguien como Darkness- pero tengo una duda ¿ya lo conocías? Por la forma de la que hablas de él parece que si-

-Bueno… es que…- se había descubierto solo, si no encontraba una excusa su tapadera se desmoronaría. Mientras decía palabras al azar pensaba que decir hasta que escogió las palabras adecuadas- no… no lo conocía, hablo así de él por la maldad que emitía, provocaba odio verlo, es solo eso, nada más- dijo apresuradamente.

-De acuuueerdoo- dijo Mina con duda de si les decía la verdad, pero decidió no indagar mas, al menos por ahora.

-Pero no hablemos de mi ¿Qué me dicen de ustedes?- intento cambiar de tema antes de que pregunten algo más.

Desde ahí todo transcurriría como un día normal, teniendo las clases correspondientes, llegando rápidamente al final del día.

-Aaahhh- daría un suspiro cansado Mina mientras se estiraba- este fue un día agotador ¿no creen?- pregunto des motivadamente.

-Si, las clases son complicada- agrego Kirishima.

-Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor- le dio la razón el rubio.

-¿En serio? Estamos solo en el primer día y ya se cansaron- dijo en forma de broma el oji negro.

-Los estudios no son lo mío. Yo prefiero lo físico- respondió Kirishima.

-Ya veo. No te culpo, puede ser un poco tedioso a veces- le dio un poco de razón.

-Lo dice el que respondió todas las preguntas de los profesores- dijo con sarcasmo Kaminari.

-En realidad no todas, Yaoyorozu respondió algunas también- volvió a bromear dejando a sus compañeros con una cara de "¿en serio?"- de acuerdo, ya paro- agrego desanimado.

-¡Oigan¡ ¡ustedes dos¡- escucho Mark, dándose la vuelta al reconocer la vos que provenía de Uraraka.

Mark siguió un poco con la mirada a donde se dirigía la chica, viendo que era a donde estaban Izuku y el chico con gafas, conocido como Lida Tenya.

Mientras los tres hablaban, Mark se fijo en el dedo vendado de Izuku, acordándose de cuando lanzo el balón y de la energía que se había acumulado en el dedo. Al ponerse a pensar en eso su semblante cambiaria a uno serio.

-Mark ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Mina extrañada del repentino cambio de actitud.

-No, solo tengo algo que revisar- respondió, con vos tan fría que a sus tres acompañantes le dio un pequeño escalofrió, y se encamino de vuelta al interior de la institución- ustedes pueden irse si gustan, tal vez me tarde- agrego con la misma vos.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Kaminari con un poco de miedo y extrañes.

-No tengo ni idea, pero ya lo escucharon, tal vez tarde- dijo el chico varonil mientras se iba.

Mientras con Mark, él entro y se dirigió a donde estaba All Might y al llegar se encontró con el mismo lugar de cuando vino con, irónicamente, la persona que estaba buscando. Detrás de ella sintió varias energías, de las cuales pudo reconocer cuatro, la de All Might, la del director, la de Midnight y la de Aizawa, pero de las otras no pudo saber bien.

Después de unos minutos alguien abro la puerta. Al terminar de abrirse, Mark vio a un hombre alto, con un cuerpo voluminoso, pelo gris y puntiagudo, y dos caninos inferiores que salen de boca.

-¿Un estudiante?- dijo seriamente, pero con duda- ¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases ya terminaron- le interrogo con la misma vos.

-Quiero ver a All Might- respondió con el tono un poco menos frio.

-Chico, esto es una academia, no una convención de fans- reprendió mas serio que antes.

-No vengo a eso, necesito hablar algo ser…- se callo al escuchar que alguien más hablo.

-Sekijiro, ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Nezu al querer saber por que su amigo se quedó en la puerta- ¡oh! Joven Mark es usted ¿Qué se le ofrece?- le dijo al verle.

-Quiero hablar con All Might- respondió con esa vos fría, extrañando al director que nunca lo vio así, pero no lo demostró en su rostro.

-Claro, pasa, él esta aquí, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes- dijo mientras se movía de la puerta para que entre.

Mark sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió adentro de la sala.

-Pero director, un estudiante no puede en…-

-No te preocupes. Él puede entrar, no le des muchas vueltas ¿de acuerdo?- lo interrumpió para luego volver a entrar a la sala, acompañado del hombre.

Al entrar lo tres, todos lo profesores miraron a la entrada llamándole la atención a algunos de la presencia de Mark, excepto una persona que al verlo se abalanzo sobre él.

-¡Mark!- grito Midnight mientras corría.

Cuando Midnight estaba a punto de llegar a él, Mark la miro con un ojo y lo abrió súbitamente haciendo que se quedara paralizada en su lugar.

-Ahora no Nemuri- dijo relajando su ojo y al hacer eso Midnight pudo volver a moverse, pero algo raro era que ella empezó a temblar un poco.

Al ver esto los profesores que no lo conocían lo mirarían con desconfianza y con la guardia alta en espera de un ataque y los que si lo conocían lo mirarían sorprendidos por esa acción.

-All Might ¿necesito preguntarle algo?- fue al grano sin importarle las miradas de los demás profesores.

-Por supuesto Joven Mark, que quiere saber- respondió ocultando su sorpresa por lo anterior ocurrido.

-Es sobre el Quirk de Izuku Midoriya- fue otra ves al grano, sobresaltándolo.

-El joven Midoriya ¿q-que pasa con él?- pregunto nervioso y haciendo una discreta seña al director para que sacara a todos de la sala.

Esperaron hasta que Nezu hiciera lo pedido por All Might y cuando termino solo quedaron él, Nezu y Mark.

-Ahora que ya estamos en privado ¿usted le dio un Quirk a Midoriya?- pregunto mirando fijamente a All Might.

-No, no sé de que estas hablando- dijo también mirándolo fijamente controlando sus nervios perfectamente.

All Might se sentía mal por mentirle en la cara, sobre todo cuando Mark les conto la verdad de él, sentía que le debía decirle de su Quirk, pero no podía, pondría en peligro al chico frente a él y a Izuku al arriesgarse a que esa información se propagara, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-No me mienta, el Quirk de Midoriya es completamente autodestructivo, es como si lo hubiera descubierto hace poco, ni siquiera sabe como funciona completamente, así que le volveré a preguntar ¿usted le dio un Quirk?- en cada palabra su mirada se volvía mas afilada, tanto que All Might y el director sentían que le estaban chupando el alma, claro, tomando en cuenta de que era solo un estudiante y no un villano por lo que los tomo desprevenidos.

-Si- dijo All Might después de unos segundos mientras su cara se tornaba a una seria- yo le di mi Quirk al joven Midoriya, él es el sucesor del One For All- continuo, sorprendiendo al director de que aceptara contarle eso y que un semblante de duda se dibujara en la cara de Mark.

-Toshinori, ¿estás seguro de contarle sobre el One For All?- pregunto Nezu en duda de si era una buena idea darle esa información.

-No te preocupes, no tiene sentido ocultárselo si ya lo descubrió solo- dijo demostrando la inutilidad de mentir.

-Eso es cierto, pero antes que nada ¿Qué es ese One For All?- pregunto Mark un poco mas relajado

Después de esto, All Might proseguiría a contarle que es el One For All, los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a la decisión de pasárselo a Izuku y por qué se lastimaba cuando lo usaba. No le conto como lo recibió él, la antigua sucesora o de All For One porque no sabía que haría Mark con esa información, sabia que no la contaría a los medios, pero podría hacer algo peligroso, como buscar a All For One.

-Ya veo, la fuerza de uno que es pasada otro mediante la ingesta de cualquier cosa que contenga el ADN del antiguo portador, siempre y cuando este quiera hacerlo, y así consecutivamente, sorprendente- dijo Mark mirando al suelo mientras analizaba lo que escucho.

-Pero joven Mark, tengo una duda aún- dijo el símbolo de la paz atrayendo la atención del mencionado que solo levanto la mirada, dando a entender que siguiera- ¿Cómo descubrió todo esto? Solo la gente muy cercana a mi conoce sobre el One For All- pregunto haciendo que a todos también le surgiera esa duda.

-Fue exactamente en lo que constituye el One For All, al pasar la fuerza también pasa la energía, cuando Midoriya lo uso sentí ocho energías extras, diminutas energías, pero que están ahí; entre ellas esta la tuya, por eso me di cuenta- respondió como maestro, pero dándose cuenta de algo mientras explicaba- pero no sé como no capte eso contigo, ¿tal vez porque ya se lo habías pasado a Midoriya?… como sea, estoy divagando, gracias por responderme. Ahora me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y volvía a su comportamiento alegre-

Al salir de la sala Mark vería a los demás profesores esperando a volver a entrar, estos al darse cuenta de su presencia lo vieron, algunos aun con desconfianza, pero a Mark solo le llamo la atención uno de ellos.

-Yo ya me tengo que ir, ¿Vienes conmigo Nemuri?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No, aun tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos después- le respondió con inquietud.

-Claro, nos vemos- dicho esto se encamino a la salida.

Mark mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal seguía analizando lo que All Might le conto, más que nada como no se dio cuenta lo de las energías extras, pero como sabia que no servía de nada darle tantas vueltas al poco tiempo decidió centrarse en otra cosa, en todo lo que ocurrió ese día para ser más específicos.

Mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido, hubo dos momentos que lo afectaron, cuando se despidió de Kaminari, Kirishima y Mina y lo que le hizo a Midnight.

-"Aún no puedo sacar esa actitud fría de mi, después de tanto y aún no puedo"- pensó con pesar- "pero no me voy a rendir tan fácil, voy a ser mas abierto con la gente, te lo debo Mad"- recordó la conversación con la chica y como esta le dijo que no fuera tan frio con la gente, sacándole una sonrisa- "les debo una disculpa, a los cuatro, pero tengo que esperar hasta mañana para tres de ellos. Ahora solo tengo a una persona que me puedo disculpar rápido"- volvió a recordar lo que le hizo a Midnight y se puso a pensar que hacer para compensarla por eso.

Pocas horas después, Midnight llegaría a su casa, ya superando lo que Mark le hizo, y luego de que el pelinegro se disculpara con ella, mostrándose verdaderamente arrepentido de lo ocurrido, y que le hiciera la mejor comida que pudiera preparar como compensación, aunque le tome el resto del día, esto porque lo otro que quiera como compensación no iba a ser aceptado, ella considero que ya estaban a mano.

Después de esto el resto del día seria normal, cayendo rápidamente la noche yéndose ambos a dormir rato después.

-"Pues tenías razón Mina, este fue un día agotador"- pensó mientras miraba el techo de la habitación- "¿Qué me esperara mañana?"- se pregunto para que luego una mano se posara en su cara.

La mano era de Midnight que a ultimo momento le dijo que para que estén a mano tenia que hacer una cosa mas, la cual era permitirle dormir con él, algo que contra la espada y la pared Mark acepto, pero con sus condiciones, que estuviera vestida y no intentara nada, Midnight acepto las condiciones porque en si lograr dormir con él era un avance y sabía que si intentaba algo no serviría de nada.

[N/A: sé que parece que Midnight va a terminar siendo la pareja de Mark, que no digo que no lo sea jaja *guiño* *guiño*, pero mas que nada tomo estas situaciones para bromas, quiero que esto quede bien en claro para que después no me vengan con que ella es muy grande para Mark, que van a llamar a la ONU, bla bla bla. Con esto dicho sigamos]

-"Sabia que esta era una mala idea, pero no de este modo"- pensó mientras lentamente quitaba la mano de su cara, solo para que esta se soltara de ella y se posara con fuerza de vuelta en su rostro- "como sea, es solo esta noche y creo que se lo debo, así que buenas noches"-

Y tras esto cayo al mundo de los sueños, en espera de más aventuras que empezarían cuando por la mañana abriera los ojos.

FIN.

* * *

 **Y aquí al fin la tercera parte. Lamento no haberla subido antes, pude haberlo hecho, pero tuve unos días ajetreados que no me dejaban escribir, pero intentare que el siguiente no tarde tanto. Como sea, espero que les guste y antes de despedirme, en el capitulo anterior cometí un error en el nombre de Midnight, puse Nerumi en vez de Nemuri, sé que es algo sin demasiada importancia, pero quería aclararlo para que no se confundan en el futuro por mi culpa. Ahora si me despido, ADIOOS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stein29: Gracias y no te preocupes, no tengo pensado dejar de escribir, lo que si puede pasar es que cada tanto tarden los capítulos, más que nada por falta de inspiración, espero que entiendas. Gracias por comentar y que tengas un buen dia.**

 **Statess: I also wanted to make a story about Gohan in MHA, but first I wanted to experience my writing with my OC. Also, I see that what you want is a story in which gohan defeats all the enemies thanks to his excessive power (which can do it), but do not worry about that, because when the time comes Mark will use all his power, he isn't weak, you just do not know his full capacity. For example, in the 50 meter test, you said that Gohan would have exploded the robot with his speed and that he would try to contain himself, but I never said that Mark couldn't do the same, he was also holding back. The only problem I have with Mark is that he is designed for his own story and his own universe, I did not create him to go to the world of MHA, I created him for a different story, a project that I'm doing for the future, the only thing I did was to take him out of his universe in the middle of his story and send him to MHA, another problen is that in his universe his powers are counteracted by people who have the same powers, but here aren't these people so he becomes very powerful and it's hard to make a story like that. Even though, don't worry about a story of Gohan, in the future I maybe make a story of him in MHA. By the way, you already have a idea of a story, if you think how develope it yu can post it, i did that and i would read it. Thanks for commenting, bye.**

* * *

 **Entrenamiento básico de héroes: villanos vs héroes.**

Aquí estamos en la casa de Midnight, son las 4:00 am y Mark esta intentando salir de la cama sin despertar a Midnight, algo que lo logro, pero le tomo mucho tiempo.

-"Bien, al fin pude salir, hoy tenemos el entrenamiento básico de héroes, tengo tres horas y media antes de las clases, una hora y media de entrenamiento, luego me bañare, quince minutos supongo y después preparare el desayuno. Si, eso esta bien"- luego de organizar lo que haría se cambió, poniéndose la misma ropa que traía en la batalla contra Darkness, pero que ahora estaba reparada, pues tenían pequeños agujeros.

Al terminar de cambiarse de ropa, salió de la casa. Estuvo unos segundos buscando un lugar donde entrenar, hasta que al encontrarlo desapareció de escena al dirigirse a ese lugar a una gran velocidad.

Tardo unos pocos minutos en llegar al no ir a toda velocidad, pero eso poco le importo, al menos podía disfrutar de lo que llegaba a ver. Mark se había dirigido a un bosque bastante extenso, posicionándose en el medio de este para que fuera mas complicado escucharlo de cualquier ángulo.

-"Lindo bosque, será un buen lugar de entrenamiento"- pensó mientras observaba a su alrededor- "espero no llamar la atención"- tras esto toco el suelo con la punta se pie.

Al hacer esto, frente suyo la tierra se comenzaría a levantar y a moldearse en una forma humana. Cuando se terminó de formar, mostrando que era él, pero en tierra, la estatua abriría los ojos y se posicionaría en una pose pelea común.

-"Pelear es la mejor forma en la que mejoramos"- pensó refiriéndose a como cada vez que peleo se volvió un poco o mucho más poderoso de lo que era antes.

Cuando el Mark de tierra se lanzo al ataque fue recibido con un esquive del original, que solo giro a la derecha, y le dio una patada en el rostro, mandándolo contra los árboles, atravesando unos cuantos de estos.

-"Si tan solo me fueran útil en pelea contra otros me serian de gran ayuda, pero para crearlos tengo que darles mi energía, eso solo me hace más fácil de vencer"- en el ultimo segundo esquivo un ataque del clon y se alejó de un salto-"bueno, será mejor que no me distraiga, tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que tengo"- tras decir eso se lanzó contra el clon.

Al pasar la hora, se podía ver como en la zona había varios cráteres, arboles destruidos o arrancados de la tierra y que el suelo estaba resquebrajado en algunas partes. Mark satisfecho del entrenamiento desapareció el clon, con simple chasquido de dedos, el cual volvió a hacerse uno con el suelo.

Luego volvió a la casa de Midnight, tardando el mismo tiempo en el que llego al bosque, tras bañarse y ponerse el uniforme de la UA se fue a preparar el desayuno.

En su cuarto Midnight se comenzaba a despertar, siendo lo primero que sintió un agradable aroma y quedando "hipnotizada" por ese olor. Cuando se levantó, se dirigió embobada a ese aroma, que provenía de la cocina.

Al llegar vio a Mark cocinando y tras recuperarse del "hipnotismo" que el agradable aroma le causo se sentó en la mesa, la cual ya estaba lista.

-Mark, hoy si te levantaste temprano- bromeo con el chico.

-Muy graciosa, te recomiendo que te duches y te cambies, no falta mucho para que termine- dijo mientras servía un plato de comida en la mesa.

-¿Y no quieres bañarte conmigo?- volvió a bromear, pero con un tono coqueto, que le dio un pequeño escalofrió al chico- jaja. Es una broma, nos vemos en nada- dijo mientras se dirigía al baño, pero dejándole una extraña incomodidad al chico.

Luego de esto, Midnight se ducho y tras desayunar fueron hacia UA, pero hoy iban con el tiempo bien medido.

Cuando estaban en la entrada de la famosa academia ambos escucharon como alguien le grito a Mark.

-¡Mark! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con la heroína +18 Midnight?!- El chico con bolas moradas en la cabeza, conocido como Mineta, le grito a Mark con desesperación y extrema sorpresa.

-¿Mineta? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con un ligero tono de inocencia.

-¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué estas con la heroína +18 Midnight?!- volvió a gritar mientras señalaba con ambas manos a Mark y luego a Midnight.

-Yo que tu corro- le susurro Midnight en el oído a Mark.

-Si… bueno… es que… ¿Qué es eso?- dijo mientras señalaba detrás del chico.

Por suerte, mucha suerte, ese viejo truco funciono, logrando que Mineta se diera la vuelta y al no ver nada volvió a girar, pero Mark y Midnight ya no estaban ahí.

-¡¿A dónde se fueron?¡- pregunto a la nada.

Mientras, dentro de UA, Mark y Midnight aparecían de un segundo a otro, frente al salón de profesores.

-No puedo creer que eso funcionara- dijo Mark sorprendido de que realmente ese truco haya funcionado

-Ni que lo digas- respondió Midnight- ahora funciono, pero no olvides que él es tu compañero, será mejor que encuentres una buena excusa- aprovecho el momento para arruinarle el momento al recordarle eso- como sea, gracias por tráeme, adiós- y se metió rápidamente a la sala para que Mark no le dijera nada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Después de esto el oji negro se dirigiría a su aula, pensando una buena excusa. Si se descubría que vivía con Midnight tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, y entre ellas estaría la prueba de admisión que dio, algo que no era bueno que se enteraran ahora.

Cuando llego al aula en la puerta se encontró con Mineta, que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue callado por Mark.

-Mineta, sé lo que vas a decir. La razón por la que estaba con Midnight es que la encontré de camino y quería hacerle unas preguntas, bueno, al menos quería hasta que llegaste- puso un tono un poco molesto en lo último para más credibilidad.

El lujurioso chico se quedo pensando unos segundos, mirando el suelo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo

-De acuerdo, voy a hacer como que te creo lo de unas preguntas- dijo mientras le daba codazos y guiñando el ojo, a lo que Mark solo atino a reír un poco.

-Mejor entremos, no debe faltar para que las clases comiencen- Dijo Mark mientras abría la puerta.

Luego, todo transcurriría con normalidad y, como se dijo a sí mismo el día anterior, Mark se disculpo con sus 3 nuevos amigos por lo del otro día. Estos le dijeron que no se preocupara, aparte de que les dio un poco de gracia que se disculpara por algo tan poco importante, y que no tenía que disculparse.

Pronto comenzaría la clase de la mañana, que era inglés, por parte de Present Mic que intentaba hacerla lo mas emocionante posible, pero simplemente no podia. Luego irían al almuerzo y en lo siguiente estaba lo interesante, el entrenamiento básico de héroes.

-yo estoy…- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta atrayendo la atención de todos- entrando por la puerta como una persona normal- dijo All Might entrando de repente.

Mark al ver esto sintió un déja vu y una sonrisa se formaría en su rostro por la actitud del héroe que acababa de aparecer.

-¡Es All Might!- Dijo Kaminari emocionado.

-¡Increíble, realmente es un profesor!- agrego Kirishima, también emocionado.

-Ese es su traje de la Era Plateada, ¿verdad?- dio su observación Tsuyu.

-Su estilo es tan diferente - dijo un chico rubio y con cola, conocido como Ojiro.

-Yo daré el entrenamiento básico de héroe. Es una materia donde aprenderán de diferentes maneras lo básico para ser héroe- dijó All Might con su clásica sonrisa- la mayoría de las unidades las tendrán en esta materia. Así que vamos a ello. Esto es lo haremos hoy ¡entrenamiento de combate!- agregó sacando un pequeño cartel que decía "Battle".

-Entrenamiento…- dijó Bakugo emocionado.

-De combate- terminó la frase Midoriya.

-¡y para eso aquí está esto!- dijo mientras señalaba la pared, de la cual estantes comenzaron a salir estantes enumerados- trajes hechos en base a sus individualidades y los pedidos enviados antes de que comiencen las clases-

La clase al escuchar eso dejaron escapar un gemido de asombro.

-Después de cambiarse vayan al territorio beta- concluyo recibiendo un energético "SI" por parte de todos.

En el territorio beta, la clase comenzaba a salir al sol, vistiendo sus trajes.

-Comenzar por las apariencias es algo bueno, jóvenes. Así que atentos… A partir de ahora ustedes son héroes- dijo All Might mientras salían- Genial. Todos ¡lucen geniales!- los alago al ver los trajes de todos- Ahora ¿comenzamos?-

Solo faltaban dos más, Izuku y Mark. Izuku ya estaba alcanzando a la clase, pero Mark estaba yendo a paso lento, acomodando unas cosas en sus antebrazos, escuchándose un sonido metálico de estos, pero al darse cuenta que se le iba a hacer tarde y que ya había terminado lo que estaba haciendo decidido apurarse, desapareciendo de escena y reapareciendo justo al final del túnel.

Al salir se lo pudo ver vistiendo su gabardina, pero con unas llamas moradas en las mangas, una camiseta blanca suelta, un pantalón negro con una línea blanca en los lados y sus zapatos de combate. No muy diferente de lo que siempre lleva en batalla la verdad.

Para su suerte, sus compañeros no notaron cuando llego, pues estaban atentos a lo siguiente que All Might iba a decir. Además de que al aparecer tan rápido no lograron escucharlo.

-Muy bien, es hora del entrenamiento de combate-

-Profesor- levanto la mano Iida- este es el lugar donde tuvimos el examen de ingreso, ¿tendremos batallas urbanas de nuevo?-

-No, vamos a escalar dos pasos- respondió el símbolo de la paz mientras levantaba dos dedos- la mayor parte del tiempo, luchamos contra enemigos en el exterior, pero si te fijas en el número total, los villanos aparecen muy seguido en lugares cerrados. La prisión, arrestos domiciliarios, tratos secretos. En esta sociedad llena de héroes, ¡los villanos verdaderamente inteligentes se esconden en las sombras- explico para darle sentido a lo siguiente que iba a decir- Para esta clase, se dividirán en villanos y héroes, además pelarán 2 contra 2 en una batalla de interiores-

-¿Sin entrenamiento básico?- pregunto Tsuyu.

-¡Esta es una batalla real para entender lo básico! Aunque, la clave esta vez es que no hay robots que derrotar- respondió con su puño cerrado.

-¿Cómo se determinará quién gana o pierde?- pregunto yaoyorozu.

-¿Podemos derrotarlos de cualquier manera?- ahora pregunto bakugo.

-¿El castigo será la expulsión como con Aizawa?- ahora Uraraka

-¿Cómo seremos divididos?- esta vez Iida

-¿No es esta capa una locura?- y por ultimo Aoyama con su típico aire de grandeza, pero siendo ignorado como siempre.

-Responderé todas sus preguntas- contesto con nervios, al verse superado por tantas preguntas, y sacando un guion- Ahora escuchen. La situación es que los villanos escondieron un arma nuclear en su escondite en algún lugar. Los héroes trataran de desactivarla. Los héroes necesitan capturar a los villanos o tomar el arma nuclear en el tiempo permitido. Los villanos necesitan proteger el arma nuclear todo el tiempo o capturar a los héroes- explicó lo que tendrían que hacer para ganar.

-¡Equipos y oponentes serán determinados por sorteo!- dijo sorprendiendo un poco a todos.

-¿Serán elegidos al azar?- se apresuró en preguntar Iida.

-Los profesionales a veces deben hacer equipos con héroes de otras agencias, así que debe ser por eso- respondió Izuku.

-Ya veo. El criterio de mirar al futuro ¡Disculpen mi rudeza!- dijo mientras se inclinaba.

-Muy bien, hagamos esto rápido- dijo preparándose para hacer el sorteo.

Los resultados serian los siguientes:

Equipo A: Uraraka e izuku.

Equipo B: Shoji y Todoroki.

Equipo D: Bakugo y Iida.

Equipo E: Mina y Aoyama.

Equipo F: Koda y Sato.

Equipo G: Kaminari y Jiro.

Equipo H: Tokoyami y Tsuyu.

Equipo I: Ojiro y Hagakure.

Equipo J: Sero y Kirishima.

-¡Profesor!- volvió a levantar la mano Iida- En la clase somos 21, por lo tanto un grupo será de 1 ¿Qué pasara con ese equipo?- pregunto compartiendo esa curiosidad a todos sus compañeros.

-Cierto, el equipo de 1, que es el del joven Mark, sus contrincantes serán elegidos cuando todos terminen sus batallas- respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Sus contrincantes? ¿y su compañero?- volvió a preguntar, pero ahora más confundido que antes.

-El joven Mark determinara si quiere un compañero, pero dejemos esto para después, veamos quienes serán los primeros en luchar, los cuales son…- cambio de tema y metió las manos en dos cajas, una negra que decía "villain" y otra blanca que decía "hero"- ¡Estos chicos¡- concluyo sacando dos bolas, la negra tenia la letra "D" escrita y la blanca la letra "A"- equipo A serán héroes y el equipo D serán villanos. Todos los demás, vayan al salón de las pantallas.

Entonces, todos se marcharon dejando solo a los dos equipos. Luego de un tiempo, All Might entro al salón y dio inicio a la batalla.

[N/A: no voy a detallar las batallas, pues supongo que ya todos las conocen y estas pasarían iguales a las del anime/manga]

Ya todos habían tenido su pelea, ahora era el turno de Mark, el cual se lo veía muy pensativo, pues estaba decidiendo sus enemigos.

-Muy bien hecho jóvenes, todos estuvieron asombrosos, pero aun queda una ultima pelea- elogio a sus alumnos y luego paso su mirada a Mark- joven Mark ¿ya sabes quienes serán tus contrincantes?-

-Si… Elijo a Bakugo, Todoroki, Jiro, Hagakure e Iida- contesto sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de que eligiera a mas de dos y que entre ellos estén los que podrían ser considerados los más fuertes, Bakugo y Todoroki.

-De acuerdo, Joven Mark, tú serás el héroe y ellos serán los villanos, ¡prepárense!- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida del salón, pero dejando a la clase curiosa de que aceptara con tanta facilidad y que no le preguntara si estaba seguro, como mínimo.

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco al elegir tantos?- pregunto Iida acercándose a Mark.

-No, será emocionante- contesto sencillamente y todo se quedo en silencio unos segundos en lo que Iida se decidía si creerle o no.

-Te creo, pero no dejare que ganes sin luchar- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa retadora.

-Eso espero y lo mismo digo- respondió también con una sonrisa.

-¡Tu!- se escuchó un grito detrás de ambos que cuando voltearon vieron que provenía de Bakugo y se lo veía mas enojado de lo normal- ¡Maldito! ¿me estas subestimando para tener que elegir un equipo tan grande?- pregunto frente a Mark.

-Por supuesto que no, solo soy realista… Y por cierto, ya perdiste una vez por dejarte llevar, no dejes que pase de nuevo y céntrate en como ganarme- respondió, con una mirada un poco seria, shockeando un poco a Bakugo, pero su semblante paso rápidamente a uno aún más enojado que antes.

-Te matare- dijo suavemente y con la mirada baja y ensombrecida- primero matare al maldito nerd de deku, luego a ese bastardo de Todoroki y por ultimo… ¡POR ULTIMO TE MATARE A TI!- grito completamente colérico revelando su rostro lleno de ira.

-jeje. Al menos no puedo decir que no tienes entusiasmo, solo espero que sepas usarlo correctamente- dijo Mark con una sonrisa confiada y sacando toda esa ira de Bakugo y remplazándola por confusión, confusión por la actitud de Mark ante tal amenaza.

Bakugo no supo que responder, ante una respuesta tan extraña, así que solo se fue murmurando cosas.

-Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado con él, ya viste ese enorme ataque que uso con Midoriya, en cualquier momento podría usarlo contigo- advirtió Iida mirando la puerta por la que se fue Bakugo.

-Si, lo sé…. Mejor vayamos, no lleguemos tarde- dijo encaminándose a la misma puerta, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Iida.

Poco después, los "villanos" estaban entrando al edificio, pero con el ultimo "villano" hubo un pequeño momento de tensión.

Cuando Todoroki iba a entrar, siendo el ultimo en hacerlo, cruzo miradas con Mark, siendo la suya una tranquila, pero de confianza creyendo que ese chico no lo podría derrotar.

En cambio, la de Mark era una un poco desinteresada en él, pero le llamo la atención como lo miro, era como si se quería probar contra él, pero decidió cambiar su semblante a uno retador, para no parecer un orgulloso que no reconoce a los demás.

-"Como quieras. Te diste cuenta que tengo confianza en mi mismo si elegí a tantos, si un pequeño duelo es lo que quieres, lo tendrás"- pensó mientras veía como Todoroki se metía al edificio- "será mejor que no detecte sus energías, seria mas aburrido. Además, sería injusto"-

Mientras tanto, dentro del edificio, todos ya habían colocado la bomba en el piso mas alto y ahora pasarían a armar un plan.

-Perfecto, ahora que la bomba esta armada, solo tenemos que defenderla de ese inútil héroe. Yo mismo iría detenerlo, pero si esta solo debe significar o que es un tonto que tiene mucha confianza en si mismo o que tiene mucha confianza en si mismo y que tiene el poder para respaldar esa confianza- dijo Iida ya en su personaje de villano.

-Tienes razón, me refiero ¿Por qué elegiría a cinco personas? Además, este equipo es perfecto para captura o derrota- agrego Yaoyorozu y al hablar del tema se le ocurrió una idea- lo tengo. Jiro, avísanos cuando entre- le ordeno, recibiendo un asentimiento- Iida, quédate conmigo, seremos la segunda línea de defensa. Bakugo, ve con…-

-¡Cállate! No me des órdenes. Yo mismo matare a ese maldito- la interrumpió mientras se iba.

-¿Qué? no, debemos hacer un plan, no podemos…- se callo al ver que Todoroki también se iba- Todoroki, ¿también te vas?-

-Si, puede ser fuerte, pero si lo congelo no va a servir de nada esa fuerza- respondió neutral y se marchó.

-Esto es malo, bueno, al menos están yendo juntos, eso es parte del plan, pero si no trabajan juntos no servirá de nada- tras decir esto se quedó pensativa, pues su plan se había desmoronado y ahora necesitaba tiempo para pensar otro.

-Yaoyorozu, no te preocupes, aún nos queda una cosa por hacer- agrego Iida atrayendo la atención de los presentes y luego miro a donde estaba Hagakure- ¡Hagakure!, dependemos de ti- dijo mientras señalaba a la chica que se sorprendió un poco por lo que dijo.

-Tienes razón Iida, no sé si podremos vencerlo, pero si podemos capturarlo y la más indicada eres tú Hagakure- le dio la razón al pelinegro al comprender su plan.

-De acuerdo, lo intentare, pero voy a necesitar que este distraído o vera la cinta- respondió mientras se quitaba los guantes y botas, y mostraba la cinta como si estuviera volando.

-Claro, tu solo espera a la oportunidad- dijo para pasar la mirada al pelinegro- Iida, ayúdame a colocar trampas- comento mientras sacaba una red, recibiendo un asentimiento.

El tiempo pasaba y Mark ya se estaba aburriendo un poco, ya había memorizado el mapa y estaba pensando que hacer cuando entre.

-Supongo que Bakugo vendrá a atacarme directamente, Todoroki intentara atraparme con su hielo y los demás supongo que tendrán un plan- hablaba para si mismo mirando el cielo, apoyado en el barandal frente al edificio.

-Bien, joven Mark, ya puedes entrar- se escucho la voz de All Might por toda la zona.

-Excelente, ahora se pondrá emocionante- dijo con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta del edificio.

Tomaría el pomo de la puerta y tras comprobar que obviamente estaba cerrada rompería la cerradura, pero cuando estaba apunto de dar un paso adentro, se detendría de repente.

-Jiro- dijo el nombre de la chica al darse cuenta de que lo podía detectar fácilmente- "tengo que ir con cuidado"-pensó para dar un paso, pero sin emitir ruido.

-¿Que demonios?- preguntaría asombrada Jiro .

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Yaoyorozu.

-Sus pasos… son casi indetectables. Ya entro, pero no sé dónde está, llegara en cualquier momento. Tenemos que apurarnos -

-De acuerdo, pero primero tenemos que dejar que Bakugo y Todoroki se encarguen- agrego Yaoyorozu recibiendo un asentimiento.

Mark ya había subido al segundo piso, en donde se puso más alerta, por cada piso mas arriba las probabilidades de ataque aumentaban.

-"No debe faltar mucho, algunos de los dos me atacara en cualquier segundo, debo esperar un ataque en cualquier…- justo cuando llego a una esquina de los pasillos una explosión lo engullo.

-Te lo advertí, ¿verdad? Te matare- dijo Bakugo, con un tono burlón, aun apuntando su mano a la dirección de Mark.

-Si, lo hiciste, pero no me dejare matar tan fácilmente- se escucho la voz de Mark dentro del humo, mientras su silueta se comenzaba a volver visible- Así que, mejor sigue intentándolo- agrego esparciendo el humo con la mano, mostrando que solo su ropa tenia unos pequeños rasguños, y sorprendiendo a Bakugo de que estuviera bien después de un ataque sorpresa.

-Maldito, no juegues conmigo- molesto le dijo.

Todo estaba en un silencio y ambos esperaban que el otro atacara, pero la paciencia de Bakugo no resistió lo suficiente y lanzo una explosión contra Mark.

Mark al ver el ataque lo esquivo, pero otra explosión salió del humo y esta si lo atrapo. Salió rápidamente del humo de la segunda explosion, tomando algo de distancia.

-Vamos, pelea, si estas tan seguro de tus habilidades, demuéstralo- se escucho la voz de Bakugo del otro lado de la pared de humo.

-"Como quieras"- pensó Mark mientras se adentraba al humo.

Al atravesar el humo, Bakugo lo estaba esperando del otro lado apuntándole con una mano, lanzando una explosión, pero Mark la esquivo deslizándose por el piso y barriendo a Bakugo. Al frenar, se lanzo contra el rubio, que se levantó rápidamente al caer, dándole un golpe en el rostro y alejándolo.

Bakugo se repondría rápidamente, lanzándose contra el pelinegro con sus explosiones e intentaría asestar una explosión cerca de él, pero Mark la esquivó saltando contra una pared y de ahí saltaría contra Bakugo dándole otro golpe, aunque esta vez al recibir el golpe el rubio lanzaría una explosión contra Mark, estrellándolo contra la pared y enterrándolo un poco en esta.

-"Tiene buenos reflejos, esto es mas emocionante de lo que pensé"- pensó Mark con una sonrisa.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto Bakugo cuando logro ver a Mark.

-Solo de que esto esta siendo mas emocionante de lo que pensé que sería- respondió aun con una sonrisa.

-Pues no creas que durara mucho esta emoción, te quitare esa sonrisa del rostro- comento con una sonrisa también, pero una a su modo.

De repente, la pared en la que Mark estaba incrustado se comenzaba a congelar, pero el pelinegro logro ver esto a tiempo y salió de la pared.

-Veo que te manejas bien con los ataques sorpresa- comento Todoroki desde una distancia considerable.

-No te metas, esta es mi pelea- le grito Bakugo enojado.

-No puedes ganarle, apenas esta sufriendo daño con tus ataques. Intente usarte de distracción, pero parece que los ataques sorpresa no funcionan con el-

-¿Usarme?... te voy a matar bastardo- grito, lanzándose contra el chico, pero cuando estaba a poca distancia, sentiría un dolor en su mejilla y vería el pie de Mark en la mejilla de Todoroki.

Ambos saldrían disparados por una patada.

-No se distraigan y luchen- dijo Mark con una voz un poco molesta.

-Maldito. Todoroki, no te metas- le grito y se lanzo contra Mark con una explosión.

Bakugo lanzaría una explosión, pero sería fácilmente esquivada por Mark al saltar al techo y lanzándose de este para darle una patada, pero el rubio la esquivo moviéndose con una explosión.

Mark daría la patada al suelo, resquebrajándolo un poco y rápidamente vería frente a él un pico de hielo, al que le daría un puñetazo, destrozándolo, pero una explosión le daría de atrás.

Bakugo sabía que eso no seria suficiente, y espero a que el pelinegro saliera, y tenia razón. Mark salió del humo hacia él, pero esta vez esquivo el golpe, agachándose.

-No esta vez- comento y lanzo una explosión, estrellándolo contra el techo.

El techo se comenzaría a congelar, a lo Mark saldría de este, comenzando a caer, pero sería recibido por una explosión en su cara que lo mando a volar, a la dirección de Todoroki. A lo que él sacaría picos de hielo para intentar congelarlo.

Mark al recobrar sentido pisaría el suelo, pero se estaba deslizando por la fuerza de la explosión y, como única salida, cuando tenía los picos muy cerca de él saltaría a una pared, de ahí a la otra al ver que la esta se estaba congelando, esa pared también se comenzaría a congelar; saltando al techo y luego volvió al suelo, pisando el hielo frente a Todoroki destruyéndolo, sorprendiendo un poco al chico de lo rápido que se acercó. Por último, dio un salto, dándole un rodillazo en el mentón, levantándolo en el aire y con un giro le dio una patada en el estómago alejándolo.

Al caer, Mark se daría vuelta y vería la mano de Bakugo en su cara y, antes de que iniciara la explosión, uso su velocidad para asestarle un golpe. Bakugo al recibir el puño de Mark haría la explosión y ambos saldrían disparados en direcciones opuestas.

Mark lograría tocar suelo, pero otra vez comenzaría a deslizarse. Cuando ya estaba frenando, sentiría un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda y con una voltereta esquivaría un pico de hielo, y antes de caer sobre estos les daría una patada, rompiéndolos. Al tocar tierra, rápidamente se lanzaría hacia Todoroki de un salto e intentaría darle un golpe, pero una pared de hielo atraparía su puño.

-Te tengo- dijo Todoroki.

-Maldicion- fue lo único que logro decir y, antes de que fuera congelado, con el otro brazo destruiría la pared de un puñetazo.

Mark intentaría darle un golpe a Todoroki, pues estaba bastante cerca del chico de hielo, pero unas manos atraparían su pie y lo jalaría hacia el otro lado, sobre su cabeza, y lo tiraría al suelo.

Mark al tocar suelo pondría las manos en el suelo y un daría giro sobre su espalda, pero al levantar la vista Bakugo pondría su mano frente suyo.

-Esto se acaba ahora- diría Bakugo, con voz neutral.

Mark a esto solo sonreiría, alertando al rubio, que haría su explosión lo mas potente que pudo, pero de esta una mano saldría, sorprendiéndolo. Esta lo tomaría del rostro y, mientras Mark salía de la explosión.

-¡No lo creo!- gritaría y estamparía la cabeza del chico contra el suelo.

Luego, soltaría la cara de Bakugo y, dando un paso, le daría un golpe en la mejilla a Todoroki, pero con su puño lo estamparía en el suelo.

-No lo creo- repetiría lo antes dicho, pero ahora con voz baja.

Los dos chicos ya no podían luchar, estaban consientes, pero se encontraban bastante adoloridos, pues esos últimos dos golpes fueron mas fuertes que los de antes.

-Luchan bien, deben trabajar en su cooperación, si lo hacen no habra quien los detenga- dijo mientras se iba.

* * *

-Jiro, ¿segura que estas bien?- pregunto Yaoyorozu a la chica, que se estaba sosteniendo los oídos.

-Si, estoy bien, solo que la explosión de Bakugo me tomo por sorpresa- respondió un poco adolorida.

-Esperen- interrumpió Iida- las explosiones no se escuchan más-

-Eso significa que gano, ¿verdad?- dijo Hagakure.

-Si, ¿pero quién?- comento Yaoyorozu pensativa- mejor terminemos de poner las trampas y Hagakure, ve a tu posición, por si acaso- ordeno la chica y todos hicieron lo que pidió.

Poco después, Mark llego al cuarto piso y estaba frente a la puerta.

-"Debo prepárame para todo, no sé qué puede haber adentro"- pensó y abrió la puerta.

Detrás de la puerta, había una barricada de todo lo que ya estaba dentro de la habitación. Mark le daría un golpe, destruyéndola.

-"No era nada resistente, Yaoyorozu pudo haber hecho una de metal ¿Por qué no la hizo?"- pensó mientras entraba, pero al apenas entrar una red con bolas pesadas atadas le cayó encima.

-¿pero qué?- pregunto extrañado mientras se comenzaba a sacar la red, pero una patada en su brazo lo detendría y lo arrastraría a un lado.

Iida se sorprendería que no fue capaz de al menos tirarlo y solo pudo moverlo unos cuantos centímetros. Al recuperarse de su sorpresa, Intentaría dar otro golpe, pero Mark lo esquivaría alejándose de un salto.

Mark intentaría sacarse la red, pero Iida no se lo permitía intentando darle patadas. Esto seguiría así durante un tiempo, hasta que Mark encontró la mejor forma de salir de esa situación.

Cuando Iida lanza una patada directa al estómago de Mark, a lo que él se dejaría golpear, dándole una pequeña luz de esperanza a su contrincante, pero la emoción no duro demasiado, pues el pie de Iida había sido atrapado por la red y al intentar desatorarse, Mark estiraría sus brazos atrapando aun mas el pie del chico, le quitaría la red de encima.

-No puede ser- grito Iida al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

-Así esta mucho mejor- exclamo Mark para luego correr hacia su contrincante.

Mark intentaría darle un golpe, que sería esquivado por poco, y se cubriría con su brazo de una patada a las costillas, pero la primera patada era solo una distracción y al cubrirse Iida rápidamente bajaría su pie y al tocar suelo daría una patada con su otra pierna, dándole en el rostro.

Al recibir la patada, el pelinegro aprovecharía el impulso de la misma para dar un giro y acertando un puñetazo en el rostro de Iida, luego otro en el estómago con el que lo levantaría un poco y por último una patada, con la que lo estrelló contra la pared.

-"Su armadura lo protege de los ataques, tendré que ir mas fuerte… excelente"- pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-"Ahora ya tengo distancia con él, puedo ir más rápido, tengo que abrir una brecha para Hagakure"- pensó mientras se preparaba para atacar.

-Aquí voy- advirtió Iida

-"La distancia, puede conseguir más velocidad… maldición"- pensó sorprendido del error que cometió y con su enemigo ya frente suyo.

Iida lo taclearía y lo estamparía contra la pared, luego se alejaría para no recibir un contraataque y al alejarse lo suficiente iba a volver a lanzarse al ataque, pero se sorprendería al ver que el chico ya estaba frente suyo preparando un golpe.

-No va a ser tan fácil- dijo lanzando su puño hacia adelante y golpeándolo en el rostro, pero ahora mas fuerte que antes. Luego, le daría otro puñetazo en la otra mejilla y por último una patada en el estómago, que lo alejo por la fuerza de esta.

-"Es mas fuerte que antes"- pensaba adolorido mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

Mark se estaría dirigiendo a Iida a paso normal al ver que tardaría un poco en recuperarse. Cuando ya le quedaban unos pocos metros una barra de metal lo golpearía en la espalda, pero no lo afecto en nada y al mirar atrás vería a Yaoyorozu con una mirada sorprendida y con un poco de miedo al ver que no le hizo nada.

Mark tomaría la barra de metal, arrebatándosela de las manos, y comenzaría a acercar dos dedos a la frente de la chica, que no se movía por no poder pensar y reaccionar más rápido, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar su frente un fuerte ruido atacaría su sistema auditivo, tapándose las orejas.

-¡Yaoyorozu, sal de ahí!- Jiro le grito a la chica al ver que su ataque sorpresa también le estaba dando.

Yaoyorozu al, de suerte, escuchar eso se alejaría saliendo del radio del ataque, pero aún le dolían sus oídos. Por otro lado, el caso de Mark era todo lo contrario, él estaba en el suelo tapándose las orejas e intentaba pensar como salir sin que Jiro le pueda seguir atacando. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, sacaría una de sus manos de sus orejas, sintiendo mas dolor que antes y dando un pequeño sonido de queja, y le daría un golpe al suelo rompiéndolo y cayendo al tercer piso.

-No puede ser. Todos atentos, puede venir de cualquier parte- advirtió Yaoyorozu ya un poco recuperada.

Estaban todos atentos de un ataque sorpresa, pero cada segundo era mas tenso que antes y eso los estaba matando, pero estar atentos no sirvió de nada, pues en un segundo Mark destrozo el suelo detrás de Jiro y saliendo de este, dejando a todos conmocionados de eso.

Mark le iba a dar un golpe en el cuello a Jiro, pero Iida le dio una patada en el estomago que lo alejo del grupo.

-Iida… gracias, eso estuvo cerca- agradeció la chica.

-No te preocupes, ahora acabemos con él- respondió poniéndose en pose de batalla.

-Bien dicho- dijo Jiro mientras volvía a poner los enchufes de sus orejas en los parlantes de sus piernas.

-Supongo que debo ayudarlos- agrego Yaoyorozu haciendo un escudo y dos barras de metal, dándole una a Jiro para que se defienda cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mark solo pudo emocionarse de que trabajaran en equipo dibujándosele, otra vez, una sonrisa de emoción y sacándole esa misma sonrisa a sus contrincantes.

El primero en lanzarse fue Iida, que al acercarse cambiaria de estrategia e intentaría darle un puñetazo, al intuir que Mark ya se esperaba una patada de su parte, pero el cambio no funcionaria, pues el pelinegro esquivo el golpe con facilidad y le daría un golpe en el rostro a Iida, pero el chico con gafas no se quedaría atrás y con el impulso hacia el lado acertaría una patada en las costillas de Mark. El chico de la gabardina tomaría la pierna de Iida antes de que la retire de su lado y, con un giro, lo lanzaría contra la pared haciéndolo golpear la espalda contra esta. Luego, esquivaría un golpe de Yaoyorozu, moviéndose a la derecha, y girando intentaría darle un golpe, pero seria interceptado por el escudo de la chica y luego recibiría una patada en su cabeza que lo arrastro unos metros.

Jiro al ver que estaba solo haría su ataque sónico, pero fallaría cuando Mark esquivo el ataque, pues ya había predicho que algo así pasaría.

-Maldicion, falle- se quejo Jiro, pero por esa queja se distrajo un poco, distracción que iba a ser aprovechada.

Mark se acercaría a Jiro a una velocidad enorme e intentaría darle un golpe, pero la chica logro cubrirse con su barra de metal por puro instinto, el único problema es que Mark la doblo completamente dejándola inutilizable. Luego, el pelinegro se colocaría detrás de la chica y con una patada en la espalda la lanzaría hacia donde Yaoyorozu estaba.

-Jiro ¿estás bien?- pronuncio preocupada la pelinegra.

-Estoy bien, pero esa patada dolió mas de lo que uno esperaría- respondió mientras se levantaba lentamente

-debemos seguir, tenemos que hacer la brecha para Hagakure- les comento Iida, en voz baja y con tono adolorido, al acercarse al par

-Ya lo sé, pero cómo, si no atacamos nosotros lo hará él y no creo que podamos ganarle cuerpo a cuerpo- respondió la pelinegra

-En eso tienes razón y yo no tengo suficiente espacio para correr más ra…-

-¡Maldito!- Se escucho desde la puerta atrayendo la atención de todos.

Cuando todos vieron a la puerta, lograron observar a Bakugo apuntando su mano a Mark y con un dedo sujetando el gancho de la granada en su brazo.

-Mejor ríndete, no creo que soportes un ataque de este calibre-

-Bakugo, me parece raro que estés advirtiendo un ataque, aunque te conozco poco puedo decir que tu atacas y después preguntas ¿Por qué me adviertes? Pudiste simplemente haberme atacado desde antes de gritarme. Yo te recomiendo que ataques antes de que sea tarde para hacerlo- comento sorprendiendo un poco al rubio, pues realmente no quería lanzar ese ataque, se encontraba débil y adolorido, su cuerpo no iba a soportar la fuerza de retroceso y seguramente se disloque el hombro si lo hace.

-¿Me estas retando?- pregunto sujetando con mas fuerza el gancho, pero no recibió respuesta-¿Qué pasa? ¿el gato te comió la lengua?-

-claro que no, nada de eso, solo estoy viendo si realmente estas decidido a atacar- respondió con voz seria siendo el detonante de Bakugo que solo estaba apretando sus dientes de la ira e intentana controlarse, hasta que cedió a la ira.

-¡TE VOY A HACER POLVO, PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡TOMA ESTO!- grito para quitar el gancho y lanzar el ataque, pero este fue mucho más fuerte que el que uso contra Izuku, pues había logrado acumular mucha más nitroglicerina. La explosión destrozo todo a su paso e incluso la pared que estaba detrás de Mark.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? Acaba de usar el mismo ataque con el que casi hace terminar su pelea anterior- dijo Jiro sorprendida.

Mientras el poco humo y polvo que quedaba se iba esparciendo se podía ver a un Bakugo en el piso y recostado en la pared, y con el hombro dislocado. La explosión lo lanzo contra la pared, con la que se dio un fuerte golpe, y le dislocó el hombro, como ya había predicho. A Mark todavía no se lo veía, el polvo aun era muy denso en él estaba.

-Espero que al menos haya funcionado- comento Iida con un poco de miedo de que Mark haya soportado el ataque.

-Yo también, pero no creo que aguante algo como eso- agrego jiro comenzando a relajarse al pensar que ya podrían haber ganado.

-supongo que tienes ra… AAGHH- fue interrumpido por un golpe en el estómago siendo lanzado hacia la pared, pero Mark lo detuvo, apareciendo de la nada, con una patada y dejándolo de rodillas y sujetándose el estómago con fuerza.

-I-imposible- dijo Jiro completamente sorprendida y con un poco de miedo.

Mark no presentaba heridas y lo único que le paso por el ataque de Bakugo fue que a su gabardina se le destrozaron las mangas, hasta los codos, pues se había protegido poniendo sus brazos en "X", su camiseta tenia rasgones en el cuello y en la parte inferior y su pantalón también estaba rasgado en algunas partes, sobre todo la parte inferior.

El pelinegro comenzó a acercarse al par de chicas, con una mirada seria y un poco de enojo, ya se estaba cansando de ser interrumpido a mitad de una pelea. Yaoyorozu se quedó paralizada, Jiro ya no sabían que hacer, todo lo que hicieron resulto inútil, pareciera que solo les quedara rendirse ante tal oponente. Sin embargo, algo que Mark tenia esperanzas de que hagan sucedió, Yaoyorozu comenzó a levantar temblorosamente su barra de metal y se preparó para seguir luchando. Esa actitud sorprendió a Jiro, pero también la motivo y volvió a conectar las tomas de sus lóbulos a los parlantes de sus piernas.

-Parece que quieren seguir- comento Mark con voz sombría.

-No vamos a dejar que nos venzas tan fácil y mucho menos nos vamos a rendir- respondió Jiro decidida.

-Así me gusta, esto acaba ahora- contesto Mark decidido a terminar la pelea mientras se preparaba a atacar.

Pero cuando se estaba por lanzar al ataque.

-¡Te tengo!- se escucho el grito de Hagakure sorprendiendo a Mark y a las chicas.

Mark al darse la vuelta vería una cinta volando hacia a él y por un momento que ya había perdido ¿Cómo pudo caer una trampa como esa? Pero no lo iba a permitir, tal vez ya deba dejar de pelear y terminar la batalla más pacíficamente.

-Llegaste tarde Hagakure, voy a terminar esto ahora mismo- dijo con una sonrisa confiada, lo cual extraño a las tres chicas.

Mark estiraría su mano derecha a un lado tocando la bomba que por pura distracción de todos lo dejaron acercarse a esta

-¡NOOOO! ¡LA BOMBAA!- gritaron las tres chicas aterradas.

-¡GANAN LOS HEROES!- se escucho la voz de All Might al momento que Mark toco la bomba.

-Gane- dijo con un ligero tono de burla, pero para su mala suerte o como karma instantáneo Hagakure le cayó encima tirándolo al suelo.

-Mark ¿te encuentras bien?- pegunto preocupada la chica invisible.

-Si claro, no te preocupes- respondió calmadamente tranquilizándola.

-Oye, si sabes que esta desnuda, ¿no?- comento Jiro con un ligero tono de molestia.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de ese hecho, a Mark no lo afecto mucho realmente, por no decir nada, pero Hagakure si fuera visible se le podría ver un enorme sonrojo. Rápidamente la chica de levanto y Mark al ya no sentir el peso extra se levantó.

-Mark, lo lamento, n-no era mi intención caer encima de ti- se disculpo Hagakure hablando rápidamente y con nervios.

-No pasa nada, sé que no era tu intención- contesto intentando tranquilizar a la chica.

-Mark, te felicito, nos ganaste justamente- alagó Yaoyorozu con tono cordial.

-Gracias, ustedes también estuvieron excelentes-

-Yo no diría eso... no pudimos hacer nada, mi plan no funciono y no pude pensar en otro cuando el primero fracaso "y no pude ayudarlos, ni siquiera pude golpearlo"- el semblante de Yaoyorozu estaba cambiando poco a poco a uno triste y de decepción en si misma.

-Yaoyorozu- pronuncio Mark atrayendo la atención de la chica- en serio, no te preocupes, no siempre podrás ganar, que pierdas algunas veces no significa que seas mas débil que tus compañeros u otros héroes, solo tienes que confiar más en ti misma, usa bien ese cerebro tuyo, yo confiare en ti, espero que tú también lo hagas- agregó dejando a la chica en shock de esas palabras.

-Yo también confiare en ti- agrego Jiro con una sonrisa.

-¡Y yo!- dijo Hagakure animadamente y recuperada de lo que paso segundos atras.

Yaoyorozu no sabia que hacer, a pesar de que solo conocía a estas personas hace dos días, ellos se preocupaban por ella y depositaron su confianza en ella ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer en una situación como esta?

-Gra…gracias- comento en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha, no tenía más palabras aparte de esa, se sentía triste por haber fallado en el combate, pero su tristeza estaba siendo remplazada por felicidad y determinación- ¡gracias! ¡no los decepcionare¡- agrego sus ánimos y confianza renovados

-Esa es la actitud- respondió Jiro con la misma sonrisa de antes y recibiendo un asentimiento.

\- Me alegra que estés mejor. Yo por mi parte iré a ver cómo están Bakugo y Todoroki- agrego el pelinegro encaminándose a la salida- por cierto, Hagakure, trabaja un poco mas tus ataques sorpresas, te recomiendo que aprendas a identificar la más mínima brecha-

Las tres chicas veían como, el chico que derroto a un equipo casi imparable, salía sin demostración de cansancio o dolor por alguna herida.

-Lo pido- dijo Hagakure cuando Mark salió de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron el par sorprendidas de la declaración de su compañera.

* * *

-Bakugo ¿puedes levantarte- le pregunto Mark a Bakugo que seguía en el mismo lugar de antes.

-Claro que puedo, no me molestes- grito enojado e intento levantarse, pero cuando lo intento un agudo dolor lo ataco en el hombro y dando un audible quejido.

-Vamos, déjame ayudarte, claro, al menos que quieras quedarte aquí- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-De acuerdo, como quieras- respondió mirando a otro lado y agarrando la mano del pelinegro, siendo ayudado a levantarse por este.

-No fue muy difícil, ¿verdad?- comento en tono de burla.

-Cállate- respondió molesto y en voz baja.

Luego, fueron donde estaba Todoroki, encontrándolo apoyado contra la pared y completamente recuperado de la batalla que sostuvo contra Mark.

-Todoroki, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Mark animadamente, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta alguna- voy a tomar eso como un "estoy bien", ¿de acuerdo?- hizo la pequeña broma con tono sarcástico.

-Espero que sepas que la próxima vez no me voy a contener- dijo Todoroki de forma neutral.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa confundiendo a los dos chicos que estaban con él.

-¿"Él también se estaba conteniendo y aun así logro ganarnos sin complicaciones?"- pensaba Todoroki un poco sorprendido. Él se estaba conteniendo, tomando en cuenta también de que no usa su mitad otra mitad, pero eran dos contra uno, tuvo que haber ido con todo ¿no?

-Como sea, yo ya me retiro- dijo Mark comenzando a caminar a la escalera para bajar al segundo piso- y recuerden lo que les dije, si mejoran su trabajo en equipo serán imparables- concluyo mirando de reojo al par frente a las escaleras.

-Ni creas que hare equipo contigo, cubo de hielo- dijo Bakugo gritando, pero no tan fuerte como suele hacerlo.

-Lo mismo digo, pero si algún día quieres ayudarme, solo no me estorbes- respondió monótonamente, mientras comenzaba a ir a la escalera también.

-Tu no me estorbes a mí, congelador- contesto gritando como usualmente lo hacía.

Pasado un tiempo Mark ya estaba a punto de llegar a la sala de al principio.

-"Pude haber perdido, si no estaba cerca de la bomba Hagakure me habría atrapado, no puedo confiarme, la fuerza no lo es todo y se dieron cuenta de eso, hicieron un plan y casi les funciona, pero todavía deben aprender algunas cosas"- pensaba el ojinegro inquisitivamente y justo cuando termino llego a la sala abriendo la puerta por instinto y atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¡Mark! Estuviste asombroso, venciste a cinco de nosotros y encima a dos recomendados, no lo puedo creer- hablaba Mina emocionada, como fangirl, y agitando los brazos de arriba abajo.

-Cierto, cuando peleaste contra Bakugo y Todoroki estuviste asombroso, soy Rikido Sato, por cierto-

-Esa si que es una buena pelea, como deben ser- agrego Kirishima abrazando a Mark del cuello.

-Aunque no parecía que te estabas esforzando mucho realmente ¿Qué tan fuerte eres? *Ribbit* me llamo Tsuyu, pero llámame Tsu- complemento con duda y un dedo cerca de su boca expresando curiosidad.

-Estuviste casi tan brillante com…- Aoyama fue interrumpido por Mina que tenia otra pregunta para el pelinegro.

Todos estaban haciendo preguntas y comentarios uno tras otro comenzando a agobiar un poco a Mark, pero fue salvado por la llegada de Bakugo, Todoroki y el resto.

-Chicos, ustedes también estuvieron asombrosos, aunque no hallan ganado- dijo Mina animadamente.

-Ya vera que voy a ganarle a ese maldito- respondió rápidamente Bakugo, pero sin levantar tanto la voz por el dolor que sentía.

-Yo no lo creo, si te dio una paliza junto a Todoroki no creo que le ganes solo- bromeo un poco la chica rosa sin dejar que sus ánimos decayeran.

-Mina, por favor. Bakugo, Iida, será mejor que vayan a la enfermería, sobre todo tu Bakugo- interfirió Mark un poco preocupado del estado de sus compañeros.

-Por supuesto, pero primero debemos esperar a que la clase termine- respondió Iida ya siendo él mismo, con los extraños movimiento incluidos.

-Si así lo quieres-

-Ustedes estuvieron bastante bien también- le comento Uraraka a Momo, Jiro y Hagakure intentando animarlas.

-Gracias, pero no me detendré, lo voy a superar- respondió Yaoyorozu mirando a Mark retadoramente.

-Lo mismo digo, no puedo permitir que me deje atrás- complemento Jiro mirando a la misma persona.

-¿Y tu Hagakure?- pregunto Uraraka "mirando" a la chica invisible, pero solo recibió como respuesta unos murmullos inentendibles y un suspiro soñador dejando a la chica confundida y por la dirección de los guante vio que la chica invisible estaba viendo al pelinegro dándole a entender lo que sucedía -de acuerdo, como tu digas- respondió a los murmullos con cara de poker decidiendo seguirle la corriente.

-De acuerdo jóvenes, ahora que ya todas las peleas se hicieron vayan a la salida, pero antes de irse, Bakugo e Iida, tomen, vayan a la enfermería- dijo All Might dándole un papel a ambos chicos- ¿nadie más necesita uno?- pregunto sin recibir respuesta desanimándose un poco por ni siquiera recibir un "no"- entonces nadie, ya veo. ¡Vayamos a la salida!- finalizo volviendo a su actitud positiva.

Ya afuera, estaban todos reunidos con All Might al frente, esperando a que diga algo.

-¡Buen trabajo todo el mundo! Además, no hemos recibido ninguna herida mayor aparte de la del joven Midoriya y el joven Bakugo, y lo tomaron muy en serio, hicieron un buen trabajo en su primer entrenamiento- dijo el símbolo de la paz levantando el pulgar al final.

-Tener una clase tan normal después de la de Aizawa es un poco decepcionante- comento Tsuyu mientras todos asentían en acuerdo.

-¡También podemos tener clases normales! Respondió con los brazos extendidos- bueno, tengo que ir a repasar los resultados del joven Midoriya. ¡Vayan a cambiarse y vuelvan a la clase!- termino marchándose a toda velocidad, dejando una nube de polvo a su paso.

-All Might es asombroso- dijo Kaminari emocionado.

-¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa?- pregunto confundido Ojiro.

-"Me debes una All Might, te llevo dando energía hace bastante tiempo, por alguna razón tú fuerza comenzó a decaer brutalmente hace unos cuantos minutos, supongo que si estabas tan preocupado por mantener tu poder ha de ser por algo importante, ya te preguntare sobre eso"- pensaba Mark mirando hacia la dirección en la que All Might se fue.

-Mark ¿te vas a quedar ahí o vas a venir con nosotros?- pregunto Mina bromeando.

-No, ya voy- respondió yendo con los demás.

Las clases seguirían con normalidad, lo mismo cuando llego Midoriya que le hicieron lo mismo que a él, muchos comentarios. Luego, solo volvió a su casa terminando un nuevo día de clases en UA.

-"Tengo que ayudarlos a mejorar, tienen potencial, solo deben saber cómo explotarlos, será divertido hacerlo"- pensaba Mark mientras cocinaba la cena.

-Eso huele bien- dijo Midnight sentándose para que Mark le sirviera la comida.

-Gracias- respondió mientras le servía.

-¿Tu no vas a comer?- pregunto la pelinegra al darse cuenta de que había un solo plato en la mesa.

-No, voy a entrenar, si no entreno pierdo fuerza- contesto preparándose para irse.

-Entiendo, no vemos luego- dijo para comenzar a comer.

El pelinegro al salir de la casa desaparecería de escena e iría al mismo bosque de antes y volviendo a tocar el suelo con la puta de su pie haría otro clon, con el cual terminaría el día de la misma forma de cómo lo empezó.

 **Bien, al fin logre terminar este capítulo, los problemas que me trajo, se me corto el Internet durante una semana, y como no me acordaba del todo los capítulos de BNHA no sabía como seguir, estuve sin inspiración casi todos los días, apenas podía escribir algunas oraciones antes de que me quedara en blanco, pero aun así eso no me justifica del todo. Lamento mucho la tardanza, a mi tampoco me gusta haber tardado tanto, me siento mal conmigo mismo, pero aquí esta su tan amada serie y voy a intentar no tardar tanto, pero quiero que quede en claro el "intentar", ahora mismo estoy en los últimos días de clases y tengo los días muy cargados, aun así intentare subirlo cuanto antes con una cantidad de palabras parecida a esta, al anterior capitulo o tal vez más, que es lo que estoy haciendo, por cada capitulo tengo dos mil palabras más, como sea, me estoy yendo por las ramas. Antes que nada, les tengo unas preguntas ¿quieren que Mark tenga pareja (igual supongo que la va a tener) y cual quieren que sea (aunque creo que también esta la puedo elegir yo, no es de ser desconsiderado, quiero saber su opinión y si me gusta podría hacerla, pero no haré algo que no me guste) y si quieren que Mark se haga un héroe clandestino famoso (con esto me refiero es que creo que igual hare que él se vuelva en un héroe, pero uno no muy reconocido, aunque si no les gusta mucho no lo haré)? Esto es todo, espero que les guste el capitulo y si tienen algún comentario o recomendación recuerden que pueden decírmelo, siempre digo lo mismo. Sin nada mas que decir, me despido, ¡ADIOOOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Statess: I'm glad that you're enjoying my story and if I make the story of gohan on the way that you describe it will be a bit difficult, but possible. When I advance this story I will try to make it. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Capítulo** **5: Elecciones a delegado y el primer error de los villanos**

-"Maldición, no puedo dormir"- el pelinegro pensaba acostado en su cama con mirada fastidiada- " bueno, logre dormir un poco, pero ahora ya no puedo pegar ojo, que fastidio"- el pelinegro decidió sentarse al ver que no iba a lograr dormir -"voy a dar una vuelta, espero que así pueda dormir un poco más. Al menos ya estoy acostumbrado a pasar días enteros sin dormir en absoluto, así que no preocupo por cansarme"- pensaba mientras se vestía para salir.

Al salir de la casa Mark vería el oscuro y estrellado cielo, denotando lo temprano que aún era, y comenzaría a caminar viendo solo como la gente que tenía trabajos nocturnos estaba despierta. Caminaría muchas calles observando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, animales, personas u objetos ligeros que eran arrastrados por el ligero viento que había.

-"He de admitir que esto es relajante, pero no creo que pueda volver a dormir. Bueno, al menos esto me dará mas tiempo para hacer un buen desayuno, una pequeña ventaja de todo esto jeje. Mejor ya regreso y decido que hago para desayunar"- y con esto se dio vuelta y comenzaría a volver por donde vino.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- un fuerte grito se escuchó atrayendo la atención de Mark.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- dijo confundido y tras comprobar las energías que había en el lugar de donde se escucho el grito su semblante cambiaria a uno enojado –"6 energías, una de ellas es buena, ninguna parece muy poderosa… Los hare pedazos"- pensaba mientras se dirigía a las energías.

* * *

-No, por favor, déjenme en paz ¿Qué quieren?- decía con un profundo miedo una mujer recostada en la pared de un callejón a cinco personas que reían maliciosamente.

-Sabes muy bien lo que queremos- diría un hombre delgado, con una chaqueta de cuero negra y completamente calvo mientras le lamia la mejilla, haciendo la mujer se estremeciera de miedo y asco.

-Oh vamos, ten un poco de decencia al menos con nuestras víctimas, ya te lo dije muchas veces- reclamaría fastidiada una chica en las sombras que solo se le veían claramente unas botas que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas, un poco de su pantalón y el pelo que tenia tinte morados en las puntas.

-No molestes Shion, nosotros la encontramos, así que nos la quedamos- respondería el mismo tipo de antes enojado -si quieres un poco de decencia espera tu turno- continúo haciendo que la mujer tuviera mas miedo que antes al ver como solo la trataban como un objeto que encontraron por ahí.

-Si tú lo dices- respondería con desgano la chica llamada Shion.

-Jeje. Sabia que entenderías. Ahora que me dices grandulón ¿nos divertimos con ella?- le pregunto a un hombre muy alto y con complextura musculosa.

-Por supuesto, no por nada elegimos a una mujer tan bella como esta- con una gran sonrisa y una voz grave que denotaba sus intenciones respondió.

-Por favor, déjenme. N-no me hagan nada, por favor- con lagrimas en los ojos rogaba la mujer por clemencia.

-Esta es la parte favorita de mi trabajo- el delgado hombre diría mientras acercaba su mano a los pechos de la mujer la cual intentaría retroceder, pero ya estaba contra la pared. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de la chica una piedra le golpearía la mano -AAGH. ¿Quién se atreve?- pregunto sujetándose la mano

-Yo me atrevo- alguien respondería desde la entrada del callejón. Solo su silueta era visible, pues la mala iluminación lo ensombrecía completamente.

-¿Y tu quien eres, pedazo de mierda?- pregunto eufórico el delgado hombre

-Soy el que los hará pedazos- respondió con seguridad en sus palabras la silueta

-Jajajajaja. Por supuesto, tu nos harás pedazos jajaja. Grandulón, hazlo picadillo- ordenaría dándole palmadas en la espalda al musculoso hombre.

-Sabes, si te hubieras callado y simplemente haber seguido tu camino nada de lo siguiente que te va a pasar hubiera ocurrido, pero como quisiste hacerte el héroe ahora voy a matarte ¿Cómo quieres morir, de una forma rápida y sin dolor o de una forma lenta y dolorosa?- dijo el sujeto mientras se acercaba a la silueta tronándose los dedos -espero que tu Quirk sea uno de resistencia o morirás ante mi golpes- comento de forma burlona.

-Espero que el tuyo sea uno de regeneración, así no me tengo que replantear el no arrancarte los miembros- respondió también de forma burlona, pero un poco más serio.

-¿Qué?... ¡TE VOY A APLASTAR LA CABEZA!- grito en cólera para lanzar su golpe, pero a centímetros de la cara de la silueta esta desaparecería dándole el golpe al suelo, haciendo que su puño se enterrara y el suelo se resquebraja varios metros a la redonda- ¿Qué demonios? Desapareció- dijo sacando su puño de la tierra.

-Señorita, le recomiendo que cierre sus ojos hasta que todo quede en silencio ¿de acuerdo?- se escucho la voz de la silueta desde donde estaba la mujer que solo logro asentir con miedo.

-"¿Cómo demonios llego ahí tan rápido? Como sea que haya llegado no importa, a Muzu no le gusta fallar un golpe, así que este tipo ya está muerto y no va ser una muerte agradable"- pensaba Shion mirando como el ahora conocido Muzu se acercaba al sujeto completamente furioso preparado para asesinarlo sin piedad.

-Mejor ya cierre sus ojos- dijo el tipo, al lo que la chica le hizo caso y cerro sus ojos fuertemente y se los tapo con las manos por el miedo que tenía- Perfecto, con esto solucionado, lo único que voy a decirles a cada uno de ustedes, y también me refiero a esos dos tipos que están escondidos en las penumbras, es que espero que tengan resistencia al dolor, porque esto va a doler- dijo enojado mientras de su ojo derecho una llama azul se formó alumbrando gran parte de su rostro y un poco de su ropa.

-"¡Es un adolescente! ¿Qué esta haciendo?"- se preguntaba sorprendida la chica al ver su rostro, pero poco a poco en su cara se comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa- ibas a tener una buena vida chico, pero por tu afán de grandeza vas a morir. Espero que no te arrepientas de esta decisión que tomaste- le dijo atrayendo la atención del chico, no recibiendo respuesta, pero al ver su mirada un terrible miedo llego a su ser haciendo que se estremeciera y se paralizara.

-Este golpe no lo esquivaras, espero que le hayas dicho a tu madre que la querías esta noche, pues será la última vez que te vea. Ahora ¡MUEREEEE!- lanzando un nuevo golpe gritaba.

Cuando el golpe estaba a pocos centímetros de la cara de Mark, este lo detendría con su mano con total facilidad, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-Yo ya he muerto, pero volví ¿ustedes… pueden volver?- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a la cara de Muzu, el cual al cruzar miradas con el chico el miedo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo- Espero que se rediman después de esto- y tras decir esto apretó el puño del hombre escuchándose varios "crack" al hacerlo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!- un sonoro grito de dolor se escucho muchos metros a la redonda.

Después unos cuantos segundos de gritos de dolor y furia de varias personas, todo se quedó en un silencio absoluto y al no escuchar nada la mujer comenzaría a abrir los ojos, justo como le había dicho Mark, y la escena que le espera no era tan agradable como esperaba. Las cinco personas que la atraparon estaban derrotadas, cada una de una forma diferente. El hombre calvo estaba tirado sobre una pila de basura y con varios golpes en su cuerpo, aparte de que se veía como le habían roto el tobillo, dos personas que no había visto, pero sabía que eran parte de ese grupo, tanto por sus ropas y porque escucho como Mark los había nombrado, estaban también muy lastimados, uno estaba en el suelo con el hombro y la pierna rotas, y también con muchos golpes, otro no presentaba signos de huesos quebrados, solo estaba tirado contra la pared con muchos golpes y un poco de sangre recorriendo su cara y por ultimo estaba Muzu que estaba recostado en la pared y tenía la mano destrozada, el codo y la rodilla derecha rotas, pero presentaba menos golpes que los demás. Todos estaban inconscientes por los golpes y el dolor que sintieron.

-¿Qué… paso?- pregunto la mujer aterrada de la tétrica escena.

-Él- respondió Shion, denotando miedo e impotencia en su rostro, que estaba recostada en la pared y señalaba a un lugar.

Al ver donde señalaba la mujer vio de nuevo esa silueta que miraba a Muzu seriamente, para que luego pasara su mirada a donde ella estaba, asustándola un poco y retrocediendo unos pocos centímetros.

-Esta bien, tranquila, no te voy hacer daño, no te preocupes- dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la mujer, la cual se relajo un poco al ver esa sonrisa- ¿Cómo te encuentras, tienes alguna herida?- pregunto al ya estar lo suficientemente cerca.

-E-estoy bien- respondió aun con un poco de miedo.

-Me alegro, los hubiera hecho pagar mas si te hubieran lastimado- dijo volviendo su mirada hacia atrás con un poco de ira en sus ojos- vamos, déjame que te ayudo a levantarte- continuo mientras se colocaba detrás de la mujer y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Gracias- dijo en voz baja.

-Claro. Yyyy… tu- dijo con voz seria, llevando su mirada a Shion, la cual se asusto- te felicito- comento confundiendo a la chica- te diste cuenta de la posibilidad que tenían contra mi y no decidiste atacarme, bien hecho. Te voy a dar un pequeño regalo por eso, vete si quieres, te permito que te vayas- la chica cada vez se confundía más, ¿le estaba permitiendo irse? le provocaba dudas esto, pero no le daría tantas vueltas al asunto o tal vez ese chico podría cambiar de opinión.

-Gracias, ya me vo…y-

-Pero si me entero que volviste a realizar algún mal te voy a buscar y te voy a entregar ¿entendido?- dijo Mark tras aparecer de repente frente a la chica, y con la llama de su ojo mas brillante que antes, recibiendo solamente un asentimiento.

Tras el asentimiento Mark le dio espacio y dejo que la chica se vaya, la cual desapareció de la vista de ambos lo más rápido que pudo.

-Pero ¿Por qué la dejaste irse?-

-Ya lo dije, es un pequeño regalo, aunque mejor dicho es una recompensa por haberse dado cuenta de que no podrían derrotarme. Además, no creo que vuelva a realizar algún crimen, debe estar muy asustada- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y mientras la llama de su ojo desaparecía- ahora, será mejor que llames a la policía y que se encarguen de ellos, yo me tengo que marchar-

-espera- dijo haciendo que Mark se detuviera- ¿Cómo te llamas? Necesito saber el nombre del héroe que me salvo-

-¿Mi nombre? Mi nombre… llámeme "Revenge", pues si algún día no logro defender a los demás prometo que los vengare. Ahora, adiós, tal vez volveremos a vernos- y con esto dicho Mark desapareció de la vista de la mujer.

La mujer al volver a la realidad se exaltaría y tomaría rápidamente una libreta y un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y escribiría el nombre del héroe con letra grande y lo subrayaría. Tras escribir acercaría la libreta a su pecho con una sonrisa.

-Esta será una gran noticia- dijo la mujer con alegría- ahora… debería llamar a la policía- continúo sacando su teléfono

Ya pasadas unas horas, Mark estaba terminando un desayuno al cual le puso todo su empeño y se notaba eso por el agradable aroma que envolvía la casa.

-Esta vez te superaste Mark, eso huele ridículamente estupendo. Los vecinos deben estar muriéndose de envidia de solamente oler esto jajaja- dijo Midnight imaginándose las caras de sus vecinos.

-Bueno, no te voy a negar eso, le puse empeño a esto y debo admitir que huele bien-

-Bien dicho, pero aun me molesta que seas tan modesto, digo, la modestia esta bien, nadie quiere a una persona soberbia, pero a veces eres demasiado modesto-

-Si, intento un poco quitarme eso, pero no lo veo necesario-

-En eso tienes un poco de razón, pero solo un poco, aun tienes que intentar quitarte en ese habito- dijo haciendo una especie de puchero solo para no darle toda la razón.

-Jaja. Llegas a ser tierna a veces Nemuri- soltó ese comentario haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara un poco.

-¿P-por que mejor n-no vemos televisión?- dijo nerviosa encenciendo rápidamente la televisión y causándole un poco de gracia al chico por su actitud, algo raro en ella tomando en cuenta la forma coqueta en la que se comporta naturalmente.

Casualmente, al apenas encender la televisión se verían las noticias, pero a Mark le llamo la atención lo que se veía, eran imágenes de los mismos tipos con los que lucho hace unas horas.

-Me disculpo si alguna de esas imágenes logro lastimar su sensibilidad. Las personas vistas pertenecían a una conocida banda a la que se le atribuyen distintos cargos, como simples robos o graves como asesinatos, pero nunca lograron ser atrapados gracias a que una de sus integrantes tenía un Quirk de teletransportación y que más de una vez fueron capaces de vencer héroes, aunque la razón por la que no huyeron ante la batalla que tuvieron es desconocida, pero se cree que ante el inminente peligro esta integrante decidió huir sola. La historia de como fueron atrapados puede llegar a ser confusa y es la siguiente, hace unas pocas horas nuestra periodista Tsubomi decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad para recaudar información sobre diferentes robos en la zona, pero dice que cuando paso al lado de un callejón alguien la tomo y la arrastro adentro del mismo. Ella solo logro gritar por el enorme susto recibido y cree que gracias a esto alguien la escucho y acudió en su ayuda. Desafortunadamente Tsubomi no nos pudo dar detalles de como fue que los integrantes de la banda recibieron tales heridas, pues su salvador le había pedido que cerrara los ojos segundos antes. Ella no recuerda mucho de la apariencia del héroe que la salvo, esto a causa del shock recibido por el ataque a su persona, pero si logro darnos dos detalles importante, el primero es el nombre del héroe, que se hizo llamar "Revenge" prometiendo que si no lograba proteger a los demás prometía que los iba a vengar y el segundo detalle es sobre la apariencia de esta persona, lo único que logro recordar fue que de su ojo derecho salía una gran llama azul. Les daríamos mas detalles, pero eso es toda la información que logramos recopilar, pues la señorita Tsubomi no esta en buen estado para dar detalles. Lo único que puedo decir, por parte mía y de seguro de todas las personas que están viendo esto, es gracias Revenge, gracias por salvar a una ciudadana, a una familia que hubiera llorado la perdida de ella y a una gran amiga. Y para todos los villanos que también estén viendo esto, espero que sepan que hay un nuevo héroe en la ciudad y su nombre es "Revenge", que se les guarde ese nombre en el cerebro, pues los siguiente que pueden caer ante él pueden ser ustedes- y tras terminar de dar la noticia empezarían unos comerciales.

-Un nuevo héroe, que loco, encima logro atrapar solo a una banda que ya había vencido a varios héroes, pero ese nombre no me suena de nada- decía con cara pensativa.

-Tal vez porque es nuevo-

-Puede ser, pero mejor dejemos eso aparte y comamos, ya quiero probar esta delicia- dijo mirando fascinada su desayuno.

-Eso estuvo delicioso y justo a tiempo para que vayamos a UA- dijo Midnight mientras estiraba un poco los brazos.

-Ciertamente- respondería con simpleza y se encaminaba a la puerta.

* * *

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a UA verían a un montón de periodistas interrogando a los alumnos y algunos profesores.

-¿En serio siguen aquí?- preguntaría Midnight fastidiada.

-Es su trabajo, pero ya llegan al punto de ser increíblemente molesto- respondería rascándose la cabeza.

-Los pondría a dormir, pero seguramente inventarían un montón de cosas sobre mi y no quiero tener que lidiar con eso. Dime ¿puedes, no sé, mandarlos a la luna o algo así?- pregunto con tono gracioso.

-Buena broma. Deja que yo te llevo- al apenas decir esto Midnight saltaría a los brazos de Mark y se abrazaría a su cuello.

-Vamos- diría la chica mirando tiernamente a Mark, el cual solo daría un suspiro y desaparecería y reaparecería frente a la sala de profesores, y soltaría a Midnight haciendo que se caiga.

-Auch. ¡Y eso por qué?- preguntaría desde el suelo.

-¿En serio tengo que responder?- respondió con otra pregunta haciendo que la chica bajara la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, me lo tengo un poco merecido. Te voy a perdonar esta vez, pero que no se te vuelva a ocurrir- respondería un poco enojada.

-Como digas- dijo mientras se iba.

-jaja. Cada cosa que hace me atrae mas- comento coquetamente observando como el chico se marchaba

-¿Midnight? ¿Qué haces en el suelo?- preguntaría Vlad King que apenas había llegado.

-eeehhh…-

* * *

-Buen trabajo ayer en el entrenamiento de combate. He visto el video y los resultados. Bakugo…- comenzaría Eraser atrayendo la atención del chico- tienes talento, así que no actúes como un niño, creo que ya te lo dijeron antes de tu pelea, "ya perdiste una vez por dejarte llevar, no dejes que pase de nuevo y céntrate en ganarme" ¿te suenan esas palabras?- le pregunto tras repetir las palabras que Mark le había dado minutos antes de su pelea.

-Si, lo sé- respondió controlando el enojo que sentía.

-y Midoriya…- continuo provocando que el chico se pusiera tieso- te las arreglaste para romperte el brazo de nuevo ¿eh?. No puedes seguir diciendo que no puedes evitarlo por no controlar tu Quirk. No me gusta repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Cuando consigas controlarlo, habrá muchas cosas que puedas hacer. Así que date prisa, Midoriya- dijo devolviéndole la emoción al chico y recibiendo un "¡si, señor!"- ahora vamos hacer cosas del aula. Siento no haber avisado, pero hoy les mandaré a…- siguió poniendo nerviosa a la clase- decidir a su delegado- concluyo provocando una extrema relajación en la clase.

-¡Quiero ser el delegado! ¡elegirme!- grito Kirishima parándose y levantado los brazos.

-Yo también- diría Kaminari.

-Yo también quiero- agregaría Jiro

-Es un trabajo para mi…- como siempre Aoyama seria interrumpido

-¡Yo seré la líder- diría Mina emocionada.

Y así la clase se convertiría en una convención de personas gritando y levantando la mano para ser elegido delegado de la clase, salvo algunas excepciones, claro está.

-¡Silencio, por favor!- gritaría Iida haciendo que todos se callaran y lo miraran- ¡es un trabajo con la seria responsabilidad de liderar a otros! ¡no es un trabajo para cualquiera que quiera hacerlo! ¡es una votación que requiere la confianza de las personas a tu alrededor! ¡si queremos usar la democracia para elegir un auténtico héroe, entonces deberíamos hacer unas elecciones- daría su discurso con su mano lo mas levantada posible.

-¡Levantaste la mano mas que nadie!- se escucharía por parte de todos.

-¿Por qué sugieres eso? Pregunto Kaminari

-No nos conocemos mucho, ¿Cómo vamos a poder confiar en alguien?- ahora preguntaría Tsuyu.

-En todo caso, todos votaran por si mismos- agregaría Kaminari

-¡¿No creen que precisamente por eso, quien reciba mas votos puede ser la más adecuada?! ¡¿Qué piensas, profesor?!-

-No me importa mientras lo decidan antes de las clases acaben- respondería Eraser dentro de su bolsa de dormir.

-¡Muchas gracias!-

Pasados unos minutos la votación terminaría mostrando a Mark ganador de la misma con una impresionante cantidad de 3 votos, siendo seguido por Yaoyorozu, con 2 votos y Midoriya, con 2 votos. Aunque, Yaoyorozu seria elegida como el adjunto al delegado, al Midoriya sentirse nervioso de llevar el puesto y no querer aceptarlo.

-Alguien voto por mí. Hay alguien que confía en mi para guiarlo- diría Iida en una mezcla de felicidad de que alguien lo votara y tristeza de haber conseguido solo un voto.

-Así que votaste por otra persona, ¿eh?- diría Yaoyorozu con un poco de pesar- pero me alegra que hayas recibido el voto de alguien más. Eso es algo bueno, ¿no?- seguiría, intentando mejorar el ánimo del chico.

-Si, eso ya es un comienzo- agregaría Sato

* * *

-Entonces, el delegado de la clase es Mark, y el adjunto al delegado será Yaoyorozu.- diría Eraser con ambos chicos a su lado.

-A lo único que no aspiro y me elijen- susurraría Mark siendo apenas escuchado por Yaoyorozu, pero que apenas logro entender algo, y Eraser que no le prestaría mucha atención a lo que dijo- Entonces, soy su delegado. Intentare ser uno lo mejor que pueda- seguiría soltando lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo- agregaría Yaoyorozu sin ganas de decir muchas palabras al darse cuenta de lo que Mark estaba haciendo.

-Podría no ser tan malo del todo- diría Tsuyu con un dedo cerca de su boca.

-No lo veo tan mal. Mark tiene su chispa después de todo, y Yaoyorozu estuvo grandiosa cuando estudiamos los resultados de los combates- agregaría Kirishima.

* * *

Ahora, a la hora del almuerzo estaban Mark junto con Kirishima, Mina y Kaminari estaban disfrutando de la comida.

-Esto esta delicioso- dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa mientras comía.

-Si, siento que podría comer esto por siempre- agregaría Kirishima comiendo apresuradamente

-debo admitir que esto esta bastante bueno, pero yo le pondría un poco de mas de sal- dijo Mark mientras llevaba la comida a su boca.

-¿Tu crees? Que lastima que no hay- respondería la chica rosa con comida en la boca.

-Por cierto, Mark ¿Cómo se siente ser elegido delegado?- entrando a la conversación Kaminari pregunto, compartiendo esa curiosidad a sus compañeros.

-¿En serio quieren que les responda?- preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento coordinado de los tres- pues no se siente diferente la verdad, como mucho es la satisfacción de saber que hay quien confió en ti, aparte de eso no destacaría mucho más- respondió pensativo y llevándose comida a la boca.

-Esa no es la respuesta que me esperaba, pero si tu lo dices- contestaria Kaminari un poco decepcionado recibiendo una risa de Mark.

-Hola, Mark ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó Yaoyorozu, tocándole el hombro al chico, metiéndose a la conversación de repente.

-Si ¿Qué sucede?-

-Tu no quieres ser delegado, ¿verdad?- preguntó sin rodeos, dejando confundidos a los presentes, menos a Mark que solo le fastidio un poco.

-No, no realmente, es una responsabilidad que puede ayudar a cualquiera de nosotros a comenzar a experimentarnos como héroe, pero no es una experiencia que necesite. Sinceramente prefiero que alguien más tome mi puesto, pero primero tengo que averiguar a quien, no le puedo dejar este puesto a cualquiera- respondió con tranquilidad sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de su decisión.

-Entonces si te escuche bien, pensé que me había equivocado. Pero es una gran oportunidad, eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué harías eso?-

-Ya te lo dije, no necesito esa experiencia, le va a ser más útil a otra persona. Como a ti, por ejemplo, en el final de nuestra pelea, a pesar de que se te acabaron las ideas, decidiste hacerme frente e inspiraste a Jiro a hacerlo también, eso es lo que hace un líder, y eres bastante inteligente, serias una buena delegada realmente- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo la chica avergonzada.

-¿Se olvidan que estamos aquí?- pregunto Mina con tono sarcástico y fastidiado.

-Mejor sigamos comiendo o se enfriara la comida- dijo Kirishima animadamente cambiando de tema.

-Claro, los dejo para que coman en paz- dijo Yaoyorozu mientras se preparaba para irse.

-No hace falta que te vayas, no hay problema en que te quedes-

-¿En serio?- pregunto mirando a los cuatro, a lo que recibió un asentimiento de cada uno- entonces… creo que me quedare- pero cuando la pelinegra estaba a punto de sentarse sonaría una alarma exaltando a toda la cafetería.

-Violación de seguridad nivel 3. Todos los estudiantes evacuen inmediatamente- se escucho preocupando a los alumnos.

-¿Nivel 3? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Mark a un estudiante a su lado.

-Significa que alguien se coló en la escuela. Mejor vete, nunca vi algo como esto- respondió marchándose.

En cuestión de segundos, se formaría un tumulto de estudiantes en la salida de la cafetería, provocando que todos se empujaran en inclusive se golpearan accidentalmente.

Mark al ver el tumulto se decepcionaría un poco de que no hayan reaccionado de una forma un poco mas calmada.

-"¿y se supone que estos serán los héroes del futuro?"- se preguntaba mentalmente con los hombros caídos y dando un suspiro - "¿y quién demonios se coló"?- se pregunto mientras escaneaba energías cercanas, sintiendo una gran cantidad de estas en la entrada de la UA, pero estas bastante débiles y no tenían intenciones malvadas. Extrañado por esto se acerco a la ventana y vio a los periodistas intentando hacerle preguntas a Eraser y a Present Mic- "¿la prensa? Creo que exageraron un poco"- al ver esto decidiría ir avisarles a los alumnos, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantar la voz vería a Iida, que parecía ya haberse dado cuenta de que el intruso era solo la empresa- "se dio cuenta, veamos como se desempeña en esta situación- pensó con una sonrisa.

-Uraraka, hazme… hazme flotar Uraraka- grito Iida extendiendo la mano hacia la chica, la cual hizo lo mismo y lo logro tocar con un poco de dificultad, haciéndolo flotar.

Iida buscaría un lugar donde todos lo puedan ver y lograría observar la salida de la cafetería, acercándose, dando vueltas, y chocando con esta con su Quirk.

-¡Todos, todo esta bien!- grito el chico atrayendo la atención de todos- solo son los medios, no hay de que preocuparse ¡todo esta bien! Esto es UA. Deberían actuar como lo mejor de lo mejor- termino relajando a los estudiantes.

-"Pues parece que le fue bien, creo que ya sé quién será el nuevo delegado"- pensó Mark alegremente.

* * *

Luego de que la policía sacara a la mala prensa de la instalación, las clases volverían a lo habitual.

-Vamos, delegado. Puede comenzar- dijo Yaoyorozu

-Ahora decidiríamos a los demás oficiales de la clase, pero primero quiero decir algo- empezó provocando curiosidad a los demás estudiantes- quiero que el puesto de delegado lo tenga alguien mas, y ese alguien será Iida Tenya- dijo Mark llevando su mirada al chico con gafas y sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a Iida.

-Wow. No pensé que realmente le diera el puesto a alguien más, al menos no tan pronto- dijo Kaminari un poco sorprendido.

-Muy cierto- agregó Kirishima en el mismo estado que el rubio- pero estoy de acuerdo, Iida fue de gran ayuda en la cafetería-

-Si, y es como el tipo visto en las señales de salida de emergencia, ¿no?-

-Desperdician tiempo. No me importa lo que hagas, solo hazlo deprisa- dijo Eraser de repente atrayendo la atención de Mark que solo asintió.

-Si el delegado me nomina, no me queda de otra- comenzó parándose de su asiento- desde, yo, Iida Tenya, prometo que me esforzare con los deberes del delegado- siguió, levantando una mano, recibiendo el ánimo de sus compañeros.

Al otro día, a las 0:15 PM, nos encontramos en la clase 1-A con Eraser a punto de dar la información de que se tratara la clase.

-Hoy, el entrenamiento básico de héroes será una clase con tres profesores, All Might, yo y una persona más-

-Disculpe ¿Qué haremos hoy?- pregunto Zero levantando la mano.

-Desastres, catástrofes y todo eso. Es entrenamiento de rescate- respondió Eraser sacando un cartelito que decía "Rescue".

-Rescate. Parece que habrá mucho trabajo- le dijo Kaminari a Mina, que estuvo de acuerdo.

-Idiota, ese es el deber de un héroe- le respondió Kirishima, como siempre, animado- ¡mis brazos ya están preparados!-

-Nadie puede derrotarme en el agua, Ribbit- dijo Tsuyu emocionada.

-Oigan, aun no termino- reprendió Eraser a sus alumnos- pueden decidir si quieren usar sus trajes esta vez, porque probablemente sus trajes limiten sus habilidades. El entrenamiento será fuera del campus, así que iremos en bus. Eso es todo. Prepárense. - termino encaminándose a la puerta.

-Esto será emocionante ¿no crees Mark?- le dijo Mina emocionada.

-Si, al fin podremos probar nuestras habilidades en rescate- respondió también un poco emocionado.

-Yo espero que tengan robots como los de la prueba de admisión, eso le daría mas realismo- comento Kirishima cerrando sus puños.

-No estoy muy seguro, supongo que pensaran que será una gran carga que nos pongan a rescatar y a luchar al mismo tiempo, aunque supongo que nos subestimarían un poco si hacen eso- respondió el ojinegro pensativo.

-Mark, a veces piensas demasiado las cosas. Intenta relajarte un poco- dijo Kaminari poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-El profesor Aizawa dijo prepárense, no podemos perder el tiempo- dijo Iida haciendo sus típicos movimientos, haciendo que se terminara la conversación y los 4 tomaran sus trajes y vallan a los vestidores.

-"¿Por qué tenia que cambiarlas por unas mas finas? No estoy acostumbrado a estas"- se decía Mark acomodándose algo en sus antebrazos que hacían un un sonido metálico- "pero son más útiles así, me guste o no, al menos estas es que son más fáciles de ocultar, tuve suerte de que la explosión que Bakugo me lanzo y destruyo mis mangas provocara tanto humo, me dio tiempos a esconderlas"- de repente sentiría que alguien le tocaba el hombro, pero al darse vuelta no vería nada, aunque igual sabría quien fue- ¿Hagakure?-

-¿Cómo sabias que fui yo?- dijo la chica sorprendida.

-Tengo mis métodos ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en los brazos? Ese sonido es un poco raro- dijo señalando el antebrazo del pelinegro.

-Preferiría no decírtelo, será mejor si las ves sin saber lo que son-

-¿Pero que podrías estar ocultando tan importante como para que no me dejes verlos?- volvió a preguntar no conforme de la respuesta que recibió.

-De acuerdo, es algo que siempre me ayudo en mis batallas, pero las destruyeron cuando aquel villano me ataco. Eso es lo único que te voy a decir, pero te prometo que pronto sabrás lo que son- respondió conformando un poco más a la chica.

-De acuerdo, pero tarde o temprano sabre lo que ocultas- dijo decidida poniendo un poco nervioso a Mark.

De repente se escucharía un silbato, siendo tocado por Iida, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-¡Clase 1-A, reúnanse! Formen dos líneas con su número de estudiante para hacer que el abordaje al bus sea pacifico- dijo para volver a tocar el silbato.

-Mark ¿seguro que Iida fue la mejor idea para delegado?- pregunto Mina que se había acercado.

-Eeehh…¿Si?-

-Mierda. No pensé que seria de este tipo- dijo Iida dentro del bus desilusionado.

-No tenia sentido ¿no?- comentó Mina intentado levantarle el ánimo.

-Siempre digo lo que se me viene a la mente. Midoriya…-comenzó Tsuyu.

-¿Si, Asui?- pregunto el peliverde nervioso.

-Llámame Tsuyu- reprendió avergonzando al chico- tu Quirk es como el de All Might- dijo poniendo nervioso Midoriya que intentaba excusarse sin poder hacerlo.

-Espera, Tsuyu, All Might no se lastima cuando lo usa. Solo son parecidos- dijo Kirishima salvando la situación- pero, es bueno tener un Quirk de refuerzo ¡Puedes hacer cosas extravagantes! Mi endurecimiento es fuerte contra otros, pero desafortunadamente, no se ve genial- decía mientras endurecía su brazo

-Creo que es impresionante. ¡Es un Quirk que definitivamente pasaría como profesional- lo alago Midoriya

-¿Profesional, eh? Pero debes pensar también sobre la popularidad como héroe-

-Mi Navel Laser es de nivel profesional, en fuerza y belleza- dijo Aoyama con su típica forma de ser.

-Pero no es genial si te da dolor de estomago- le dijo Mina con una mano en su hombro, haciéndolo decaer un poco.

-Bueno, hablando de brillante y fuerte, serian Todoroki y Bakugo, ¿no?- dijo Kirishima atrayendo un poco la atención de Bakugo, pero este miro para otro lado molesto.

-Bakugo siempre esta molesto, así que no creo que sea popular- comento Tsuyu provocando que Bakugo se levantara enojado.

-¡Que demonios! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!-

-¿ven?-

-Aun no nos conocemos tanto y ya todos sabemos que tu personalidad es una mierda- dijo Kaminari con cara burlona.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede con ese vocabulario, bastardo?! ¡te matare!- gritaba cada vez más enojado.

-Aunque, si hablamos de poder, creo que Mark se lleva el premio. Al fin y al cabo, les dio una paliza a Bakugo y a Todoroki juntos- dijo Kirishima aún en el tema anterior y provocando que todos miraran al pelinegro a espera de una respuesta.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, hubiera sido más difícil si hubieran trabajado mejor juntos, seria casi imposible que alguien les ganase si lo hacen- dijo intentando mover la atención de él.

-No lo estas negando- dijo Tsuyu provocando un sonido de queja del pelinegro.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si, mi Quirk es fuerte, pero... hay algo que deben recordar, nuestros poderes son como un arma, y un arma no hace nada por si sola, sino quien la usa. Tenemos que pulir nuestras habilidades hasta el límite, saber de lo que somos capaces y aprovechar eso para nuestro beneficio. Al menos, eso es en lo que creo- dijo dejando a todos impresionados y pensativos.

-"No me quiero ni imaginar por lo que habrá tenido que pasar para tener tanta experiencia de combate"- pensaba Eraser mirando al chico de reojo- Llegamos, dejen de bromear- les dijo al darse cuenta que ya estaban en el lugar de destino, provocando que todos comenzaran a bajarse del bus.

-Todos, he estado esperando por ustedes- dijo una persona que parecía que tenia un traje espacial al ver a los estudiantes..

-¡Es el héroe espacial, Trece! ¡El caballeroso héroe que ha rescatado a toneladas de personas de desastres!- dijo Midoriya como fanboy.

-¡oh, amo a trece!- dijo Uraraka emocionada.

-Vayamos a dentro de una vez- dijo Trece dando paso a los estudiantes.

-¡Es un placer trabajar con usted!- dijo la clase emocionada.

* * *

Una vez adentro todos verían distintos lugares que simulaban desastres, dejando a todos impresionados del enorme tamaño del establecimiento.

-Increíble, parece como los Estudios Universales de Japón- dijo Kirishima admirando el lugar.

-Un naufragio, un deslizamiento de tierra, un incendio, una tormenta, etcétera. Es una zona que he creado con distintos tipos de accidentes y desastres. Se llama "Mezcla de Simulaciones Impredecible", o "MSI" abreviado.

-Trece ¿Dónde esta All Might?- le pregunto Aizawa buscando al hombre con la mirada- se supone que nos veríamos aquí-

-Sobre eso… parece que hizo demasiado trabajo de héroe camino aquí y se ha quedado sin tiempo, así que está descansando un poco- le respondió levantando la mano con tres dedos extendidos.

-Esta a la altura de la irracionalidad. No se le puede hacer nada ¿comenzamos?-

Veamos… antes de comenzar, déjenme decir una cosa, o dos… o tres… o cuatro… o cinco… o seis- dijo confundiendo a todos de que cada vez eran mas cosas- chicos, estoy seguro de que conocen mi Quirk, Agujero Negro. Puedo absorber cualquier cosa y convertirla en polvo-

-Has sido capaz de usar tu Quirk para salvar a mucha gente en distintos desastres ¿no es asi?- dijo Midoriya.

-Si, pero es un poder que puede matar fácilmente- explico sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes- algunos de ustedes tienen Quirks así, ¿verdad? En una sociedad sobrehumana, los Quirks han sido certificados y fuertemente regulados, así que no parece que sean un problema a primera vista. Sin embargo, no olviden por favor que hay muchos Quirks que pueden matar fácilmente si se equivocan. Con el test de aptitud física de Aizawa averiguaron hasta donde pueden llegar sus Quirks, y con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de entrenamiento de All Might creo que experimentaron el peligro de usar sus poderes unos contra otros. En esta clase comenzamos de cero. Aprenderán a usar sus poderes para salvar vidas. No tienen poderes para dañar a otros. Espero que cuando se vayan de aquí entiendan que tienen poderes para ayudar a los demás. Eso es todo. Gracias por escuchar- termino haciendo una reverencia de como cuando termina una obra de teatro.

-¡Ha sido maravilloso! ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!- victoreaba la clase emocionada.

-"Trece es tan genial"- pensaba Midoriya, pero de repente unas palabras le vendrían a la cabeza- "Tenemos que pulir nuestras habilidades hasta el límite…"- repitió las palabras de Mark en su mente mientras miraba al pelinegro, con impresión, pero su mirada rápidamente cambiaria a una determinada- "Tienes razón… gracias"-

Mas de uno se había dado cuenta de la similitud entre el discurso de Trece y las palabras de Mark, provocando el mismo efecto que tuvo Midoriya. Esto fue notado por Aizawa que miraba al ojinegro sin cambiar su típica expresión cansada, pero dentro suyo agradecía que sus acciones motiven a otros a actuar.

-De acuerdo entonces, primero…- comenzó Aizawa pero fue interrumpido por un extraño acontecimiento.

De repente las luces comenzarían a fallar y apagándose, oscureciendo el establecimiento, confundiendo a todos, y en la fuente en el medio de todo el lugar un portal morado comenzaría a crearse. Al terminar de formarse, una mano saldría de este y luego el rostro de un sujeto con una mano en la cara.

-¡Júntense y no se muevan!- dio la orden rápido Eraser, sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Trece, protege a los estudiante!-

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Kirishima asombrado al ver como personas comenzaban a salir del portal- ¿es como en el examen de ingreso donde empezamos sin aviso?-

-¡No se muevan!- reprendió Eraser al ver a Midoriya intentar acercarse a las escaleras y para luego pasar a ponerse su gafas- eso son villanos- dijo sorprendiendo a la clase.

-Trece… y Eraser Head, ¿eh?- dijo el portal mientras un villano musculoso, con el cerebro expuesto y una cara que parece de pájaro- la planificación de profesores que recibimos el otro día decía que All Might estaría aquí también.

-Así que esta escoria fue la que se coló el otro día- comentó Aizawa molesto.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto el tipo con la mano en la cabeza- me tome las molestias de traer a toda esta gente también. All Might, el símbolo de la paz ¿y él no esta aquí? Me pregunto si vendrá si matamos algunos niños-

-¿Qué, villanos? ¡no puede ser que se hayan metido en una escuela de héroes!- dijo Kirishima.

-Profesor, ¿Qué pasa con los sensores de intrusos?- le pregunto Yaoyorozu a Trece.

-Los tenemos, por supuesto, pero…-

-¿Solo han aparecido aquí, o por toda la escuela? En cualquier caso, si los sensores no están funcionando eso significa que tiene a alguien con un poder que puede hacer eso. Un área aislada y separada del resto del campus, en el momento en el que se supone que hay una clase allí. Puede que sean tontos, pero no son estúpidos. Este ataque sorpresa ha sido cuidadosamente planeado con un objetivo en mente- dio su observación Todoroki, poniendo un poco nerviosa al resto de la clase.

-Trece, comienza la evacuación. Intenta llamar a la escuela. Estos villanos tienen incluso armas contra los sensores. Es posible que alguien con un Quirk tipo radio frecuencia esté interfiriendo. Kaminari, intenta contactar con la escuela con tu Quirk también- ordeno Eraser preparándose para luchar.

-¿Qué hay de usted, profesor? ¿planea pelear solo? Con tantos incluso si puedes eliminar sus Quirks. El estilo de lucha de Eraser Head es capturar tras eliminar el Quirk del enemigo, un combate frontal es…- dijo Midoriya preocupado por Aizawa

-No puedes ser héroe con un solo truco- respondió sorprendiendo al chico- te lo dejo a ti, Trece- dijo para lanzarse al ataque.

-"Maldición, no puedo atacar, pero... necesitara ayuda ¿Qué demonios hago?"- se preguntaba Mark fastidiado y furioso, en circunstancias normales iría y molería a golpes a todos, pero ahora estaba atado a las leyes de ese mundo ¿Qué debía hacer?

Mientras tanto Eraser le estaba dando una paliza a los primeros villanos que se atrevieron a atacarle y provocando que el tipo con la mano en la cara se molestara.

-No es momento de analizar, dense prisa y buscen refugio- les reprendió Iida, haciendo que Midoriya y Mark siguieran al grupo, muy a su pesar de este último.

-"Lo siento Aizawa, te meteré en mas problemas si te ayudo"- pensaba furioso Mark.

De repente, frente todos, un portal se formaría y de ahí saldría una sombra con dos líneas amarillas como ojos.

-No se los permitiré- dijo el sujeto mientras salía de su portal- encantado de conocerlos. Somos la liga de villanos. Puede que sea presuntuoso por nuestra parte, pero nos hemos invitado a la casa de los héroes, el academia de la UA, para acabar con el símbolo de la paz, All Might- siguió con tono formal, confundiendo a muchos estudiantes- creo que All Might debería estar aquí ¿ha habido algún tipo de cambio? Bueno, este aquí o allí, esto es lo que me toca hacer- entonces Trece estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero Bakugo y Kirishima se adelantaron y se lanzaron al ataque contra el sujeto, provocando una explosión y una cortina de humo.

-¿Consideraste que vas a ser derrotado por nosotros antes de conseguirlo?- dijo Kirishima confiado y en pose de batalla, pero el ataque que habían hecho no había servido de nada, pues al dispersarse el polvo y humo se lo veía sin ningún indicio de daño.

-oh cariño, eso es peligros. Es cierto, incluso si son estudiantes, son unos diamantes en bruto-

-Esto es malo ¡ustedes dos, muévanse!- ordenó Trece, pues los chicos no le dejaban atacar.

-Mi trabajo es separarlos y torturarlos hasta la muerte- dijo el tipo mientras comenzaba a rodear a la clase y provocando fuertes vientos.

-"Veamos que eres capaz de hacer, lo que sea que hagas te lo devolveré el triple"- pensaba Mark sin inmutarse del fuerte viento.

Entonces casi toda la clase seria dejada en los distintos lugares de catástrofes. Mark caería en la zona de naufragio desde un lugar muy elevado, hundiéndose bastante al caer y al inspeccionar energías sentiría las Midoriya, Mineta y Tsuyu por encima del agua.

-"Este idiota ni siquiera me vio, prepárate a morir"- pensaba un sujeto tiburón que nadaba a gran velocidad detrás de Mark, pero cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo el pelinegro se daría la vuelta y lo tomaría del rostro, apretándoselo con mucha fuerza.

* * *

-¡Qué poder…!- dijo Tsuyu asombrada cuando el barco se partió en dos por el ataque de una mano de agua- han destrozado el barco-

Mineta se acercaría al borde del barco llorando y comenzaría a lanzar las bolas de su cabeza y al ver que no funcionaban comenzó a llorar más fuerte y empezó a balbucear

-¿Qué estas haciendo? El enemigo averiguara tu Quirk…- pero vería que los sujetos estaban teniendo cuidado de no tocar las bolas moradas- "¿están siendo cuidadosos y evitando tocarlas?"-

-no tardara mucho en hundirse, en agua les ganaremos segu…-

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- se escucho el grito de uno de los villanos que salió disparado del agua y cayo en tierra desmayado lográndose ver que era el mismo tipo que ataco a Mark.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay alguien mas?- se preguntaba Midoriya sorprendido de lo que sucedió.

-¿Quien pudo hacer algo como eso?- se preguntaba uno de los villanos.

Mark estaba subiendo al barco por el enorme hueco que se formo al partirse este a la mitad y al subir a la parte superior se encontraría con los tres estudiantes.

-Que bueno que están bien- les dijo Mark sorprendiéndolos un poco.

-¡Mark, que bueno que estas aquí!- grito Mineta alegre corriendo y abrazando la pierna del pelinegro- estos sujetos nos quieren matar, ve a darles una paliza por favor- le rogó mientras lanzanba golpes al aire.

-Mark, así que también te dejaron aquí. Tenemos que salir rápido del barco o nos hundiremos. Ellos tienen ventaja en el agua ¿Qué recomiendas?- dijo Midoriya intentando trazar un plan.

-Huyan- respondió seguro de si mismo, pero confundiéndoles.

-Pero estamos rodeados ¿Qué planeas?- pregunto Tsuyu preocupada, pues ya suponía lo que pretendía el chico

-Voy a hacer de sebo, mientras, ustedes huyan- respondió dejando estupefacto al trio.

-¿Qué? no, no podemos dejarte aquí, no podrás con tantos- decía Midoriya preocupado de lo que le podía pasar contra tantos enemigos juntos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, debe haber otra forma- dijo Tsuyu pensado en otro modo.

-Tal vez la haya, pero no hay tiempo para buscar otro método. Ustedes son mi prioridad, ahora prepárense, ya casi nos hundimos- dijo preparándose para saltar.

-No, solo espera un poco más- dijo Midoriya en pánico.

-Midoriya, te prometo que estaré bien. Tsuyu, nada lo más rápido que puedas, les conseguiré tanto tiempo como pueda- le ordeno recibiendo un forzoso asentimiento por parte de la chica y acercándose al borde del barco- ahora ¡USTEDES, MALDITOS! ¡TUVIERON LAS AGALLAS DE VENIA A ATACARNOS, MEJOR QUE SE PREPAREN PARA LAS CONSECUENCIAS¡, ¡ESTE ES EL PRIMER ERROR QUE COMETIERON! ¡ATACAR A MIS AMIGOS!- grito a todo pulmón con voz potente siendo escuchado en todo el establecimiento, para luego dar un salto hacia el sujeto que partió el barco, el cual preparo una mano de agua y la lanzo hacia Mark que le destruyó de un golpe y luego le dio otro golpe en el rostro al tipo hundiéndose él y el sujeto.

-¡Ahora!- dijo Tsuyu que dio un gran salto sosteniendo a Midoriya y Mineta.

-¡Intentan huir! ¡atrapen…!- el sujeto fue interrumpido por Mark que lo jalo bajo el agua y le dio un golpe en el estomago devolviendo a la superficie a una enorme velocidad, aterrizando en el barco.

-Ya van dos- dijo Mark que salió a tomar un poco de aire y volvió a sumergirse.

-"Mark ¿Por qué… por que actúas tan genial?"- pensaba Mineta que observaba como Mark salía del agua para atacar a otro sujeto, pero vio como desde atrás un tipo estaba a punto de atacarlo con un mazo de agua- ¡CUIDADO!- grito preocupado y lanzo una de sus bolas de la cabeza por puro instinto y por suerte logro darle al sujeto.

-¡AAHHH¡ ¡mi ojo! ¿Qué es esto? No puedo quitarme… ¡UUUGGHH!- fue interrumpido por un golpe en el rostro por parte de Mark lo lanzo lejos y luego se dio vuelta y le agradeció a Mineta levantando el pulgar el cual hizo lo mismo con una gran sonrisa.

-"Él… él decidió sacrificarse para protegernos. Actúa como lo haría un héroe. Mark, eres… increíble"- pensaba Midoriya asombrado de la forma de ser del ojinegro.

-Bien, ahora que se fueron puedo moverme mas libremente, es hora de terminar con esto- dijo Mark para sumergirse a lo más profundo del lago.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntaba unos de los villanos buscando con la mirada al pelinegro.

-¿Cómo puede ser que nos esté ganando un niño y encima en el agua, en nuestro territorio?- dijo otro villano furioso.

-No importa donde este, mejor vallamos por los que huyeron, son presa fácil-

-Si, vamos- concordó un villano dirigiéndose a donde estaban Midoriya y los demás.

-"Bien ya estoy en el fondo, esto es mas profundo de lo que esperaba"- se decía Mark mientras ponía los pies en el suelo- "solo quedan 3, y se están dirigiendo donde están los demás, necesito darles un golpe a los 3 los más rápido posible"- seguía mientras apoyaba una mano en el suelo y levantaba la otra con un puño formado- "el primer error que cometieron. Pagaran por ese error"- termino dándole y golpe al suelo generando una enorme explosión de agua y vaciando momentáneamente el agua a su alrededor. Entonces salió disparado hacia los tres villanos restantes, que iban en fila por obra del destino, y embistiéndolos, sacándolos junto con él del agua y cuando pararon de elevarse les dio una patada giratoria mandándolos a chocar contra el suelo- y ahí van los últimos- dijo satisfecho mientras comenzaba a caer.

-¡Mark!- escucho el pelinegro como lo llamaban desde abajo, siendo la voz de Midoriya que lo saludaba alegre de que este bien- ¡ve a ayudar a los demás, estoy seguro de que la necesitaran!- le dijo el chico recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento.

Mark mientras caía estaba analizando las energías de todos en el área para saber quien lo necesitaría, hasta que se dio cuenta de a quienes le hacia mas falta. Al apenas tocar el suelo, saldría disparado a una enorme velocidad hacia la zona de montaña.

En la zona de montaña Kamunari estaba al lado de Jiro y Yaoyorozu, rodeados por una gran cantidad de villanos.

-Ahora tenemos que encontrar una manera para salir de esta situación- dijo Yaoyorozu que portaba una barra de metal entra las manos.

-¡entonces dame un arma también!- dijo histérico Kaminari.

-¿No eres un chico eléctrico? Solo electrocútalos de una vez- dijo Jiro en espera de un ataque.

-¡¿No lo viste en el combate de entrenamiento?! ¡Éramos un equipo! ¡solo puedo producir electricidad, puedo descargarla, pero no controlarla! ¡quieren terminar electrocutadas! ¡saben, no soy como Todoroki! Ni siquiera puedo pedir ayuda porque algo interfiere con la señal. Ustedes dos, escúchenme, ahora no puedo hacer nada, así que cuento con ustedes-

-Para ser un hombre hablas demasiado- dijo Jiro fastidiada.

Entonces, Kaminari estaba a punto de recibir el golpe de un sujeto musculoso, pero cuando estaba a punto de acertarle…

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- se escucho la voz de Mark que apareció a una velocidad bestial y dándole una patada en el rostro al sujeto que salió volando- ustedes, ¿están bien?- pregunto al tocar suelo y esquivando el puño de otro sujeto, acercándose a sus compañeros.

-Mark, ¿tienes un arma para mi?- pregunto Kaminari con esperanzas.

-No, porque mejor no intentas electrocutarlos, si solo los tienes que tocar para eso- respondió Mark frente a él.

-Pero si me acerco me van a matar-

-Y si te quedas quieto también, decide, pelea o se una carga- le dijo francamente, dejándolo estupefacto.

-De… de acuerdo, ¡lo voy a intentar!- dijo ahora más determinado.

-Solo recuerda, ataca en el momento exacto, eso te asegurara la victoria- le aconsejo para luego lanzarse al ataque.

En la plaza, las cosas iban mal, Aizawa tenia los dos brazos rotos por el monstruo llamado Nomu, el cual lo estaba torturando frente a Midoriya, Tsuyu y Mineta que estaban escondidos.

-M-Mi-M-Midoriya, no puedo más. Ya lo pensaste mejor, ¿verdad?- dijo Mineta aterrado, tapándose la boca y con lágrimas en los ojos- Tenemos que pedir ayuda- le imploro intentando no gritar

-¿Pero a quien? Ni Aizawa pudo contra esa cosa. Además, creo que esa es la cosa que usaran para matar a All Might-

-Solo conocemos a una persona que pueda conseguir suficiente tiempo para que venga la ayuda- le respondió esperando que sepa de quien hablaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- entonces se daría cuenta a quien se refería- no, por supuesto que no, lo estaríamos mandando a su propia muerte, no podemos hacer eso-

-Pero lo necesitamos, Aizawa lo necesita. Lo van a matar-

-Miren- dijo Tsuyu al ver como el portal volvía a crearse

-Shigaraki Tomura- dijo el portal que apareció detrás del mencionado

-Kurogiri, ¿mataste a Trece?-

-Logre someterlo, pero los alumnos dieron problemas. Uno de ellos escapo- dijo Kurogiri alterando a Shigaraki que empezó a rascarse el cuello con fuerza.

-Kurogiri… ¡tu…! Si no fueras nuestro portal, ya te habría hecho pedazos- dijo enojado – no tenemos posibilidad de ganar si llegan demasiados profesionales. Es Game Over. Ahhh, esta vez fue Game Over ¿regresamos?- al escuchar esto las esperanzas de los chicos volvieron, pero a Midoriya le confundió que quieran regresar después de tanto desastre que causaron- oh, es verdad. Antes de irnos. Podríamos usar esta oportunidad para pisotear un poco el orgullo… ¡del símbolo de la paz!- dijo acercándose a gran velocidad al trio y yendo a desintegrar a Tsuyu. Midoriya veía todo en cámara lenta, pero no podía reaccionar, solo seguir el trayecto de la mano de Shigaraki con la mirada e imaginarse lo que pasaría si la tocaba, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla se daría cuenta de algo- Tch. Realmente eres increíble… Eraser Head- dijo girando la cabeza hacia Eraser para que luego Nomu la volviera a enterrar en el suelo.

-"¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡Esto es una liga completamente diferente! ¡Tengo que ayudar a Asui a escapar!"- pensaba nervioso Midoriya, que había salido del agua de un salto y le dirigía un puñetazo a Shigaraki mientras activaba el One For All- ¡suéltala! ¡SMASH!- grito lanzando el puñetazo, el cual creo una fuerte corriente de viento- "No esta roto ¿pude ajustar el poder en esta situación? Lo hice. Sin dudas fue un Smash directo, al fin"- pensaba feliz el peliverde de que no se rompió el brazo, pero al levantar la vista vio a Nomu que había recibido el ataque como si nada- "¿Cuándo llego? ¿ese golpe no le hizo nada?"- pensaba mientras retiraba su puño con miedo y recordaba las palabras de Tsuyu sobre que deberían tener un modo de matar a All Might si habían venido a por él.

-Ese fue un buen golpe. Dijiste "Smash" ¿eres un fan de All Might? Bueno, bien por ti- dijo Shigaraki para que Nomu mirara a Midoriya y dirija su mano a su brazo.

-Lo siento Midoriya- dijo Mineta preocupando al peliverde de lo que haría- ¡MAAAARK! ¡AYUDA!- grito con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron.

-"No, si mi Smash no logro hacerle nada, no creo que él pueda contra esta cosa"- pensó Midoriya nervioso.

Mientras, en la montaña, Mark justo le había dado un golpe a un villano y justo cuando estaba a punto de realizar un contraataque a un villano sus sensibles oídos captarían levemente el grito de Mineta, para que una oleada de información llegara a su mente, y provocando una avalancha de emociones en el chico.

-¡AIZAWAAA!- grito con furia y terror al sentir las energías de los que estaban en la plaza y saldría disparado a una velocidad terrorífica generando un gran cráter donde estaba.

-Maldito mocoso, mis oídos- dijo molesto Shigaraki dirigiendo su mano a la cara de Mineta.

-¡Maldito, ni siquiera lo pienses!- se escucho la voz del pelinegro junto con una explosión sónica y algo embestiría a Nomu arrastrándolo en el suelo hasta al borde de la plaza, de donde saldría disparado hacia la pared, estrellándose en esta.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién fue capaz de hacerle eso a mi Nomu?- se preguntaba Shigaraki asombrado, siendo incapaz de ver quien fue por la cortina de polvo que se formó.

Los tres chicos estaban igual que Shigaraki, pero para ellos representaba una salvación, una luz de esperanza y para Shigaraki representaba su perdición.

-Jaja. Si vino- dijo Mineta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer eso? ¿Qué tan poderoso es?"- se preguntaba Midoriya impresionado.

-¡Tu!- se escucho una voz que hizo que se le helara la sangre a los cuatro- ¡tu hiciste esto! ¡te prometo que pagaras lo que causaste! ¡te prometo… que pagaras por las heridas de Aizawa!- siguió la helada voz provocando miedo en los presentes, incluso Shigaraki retrocedió unos pasos ante tal presencia.

-"¿Qué… que es esto que estoy sintiendo? Es... Miedo ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo miedo? ¿Cómo es posible?"- se preguntaba Shigaraki sin comprender de cómo podría estar sintiendo miedo de un niño.

-Espero que estés listo- dijo Mark mientras una llama azul se formaba, siendo lo único visible en la cortina de polvo. Entonces, Mark esparciría el polvo moviendo la mano, mostrándose ante Shigaraki que apretaba los dientes de impotencia.

-"Maldito" ¡NOMU!- grito desesperado Shigaraki llamando al monstruo, el cual saldría disparado desde el cráter en la pared y le daría un golpe en el rostro a Mark, que saldría volando del monstruo, aunque frenaría enterrando los dedos y pies en la tierra, pero seria arrastrado unos cuantos metros frenando frente los demás.

-Es fuerte- dijo Mark tocándose la comisura de los labios y sintiendo como un poco de sangre salía de ahí- "Maldicion, si tan solo no tuviera que contenerme. Hasta donde los profesores saben, creen que soy más débil que All Might, voy a conseguir tiempo hasta que venga la ayuda, pero si debo acabarlo lo haré"- pensaba fastidiado mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

* * *

 **Jajaja. Sip, hasta aquí voy a dejar este seguro tan esperado capitulo, estoy seguro de que ustedes esperan a que Mark le de la paliza de su vida a Nomu, ¿verdad? Pues eso lo tendrán que descubrir en el siguiente capítulo, dentro de 84 años jaja. No, ya en serio, lamento mucho mucho mucho la tardanza y esta vez no tengo excusas, bueno, a parte de que ¡POR ALGUNA RAZON SE ME BORRO LA MITAD DEL CAPITULO Y LA TUVE QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR, A PESAR DE QUE APENAS ME ACORDABA DE QUE HABIA PUESTO! Uuff, ya me calmé. Como decía, en serio lo lamento, a mi tampoco me gusta subir los capítulos tan tarde, es más, me doy asco a mi mismo por hacerlo, pero… como sea, aquí lo tienen, el capitulo 5 de esta (espero) tan amada historia. Voy a intentar no tardar tanto para la próxima pues acabo de descubrir que si me pongo a escuchar buena música mi mente empieza a volar y se llena de ideas, gracioso, ¿no? Como sea, aquí me despido y compartan este fanfic con personas que conozcan que les gusta este tipo de cosas y recomiéndenle mi fic o en redes sociales o como se les ocurres *cof* *cof* spam *cof* *cof* Uuy, que tos. Ahora si, sin más que decir, ¡ADIOOOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Un verdadero héroe.**

Todo estaba en silencio mientras los presentes veían nerviosos a Mark y a Nomu. Shigaraki quería destruir con todas sus fuerzas a Mark y los chicos estaban preocupados por lo que le pudiera pasar a su compañero.

-¡NOMU, MÁTALO!- grito Shigaraki haciendo que el monstruo saliera disparado hacia Mark.

Mark al ver esto también corrió contra Nomu chocando sus puños creando fuertes rafagas de viento, luego el monstruo intentaría dar otro golpe pero seria esquivado recibiendo un puñetazo en el rostro aunque no le afecto.

-"Esta fuerza no le hace nada"- pensó mientras esquivaba un puñetazo con un salto para tomar distancia.

-No eres rival para mi Nomu. Esto es un Game Over para ti- dijo Shigaraki con una gran sonrisa.

Mark al caer salio disparado dándole un golpe en el rostro, pero gracias a esto Nomu logro acertarle un golpe en el estomago, luego un golpe de martillo en la cabeza estrellando al chico contra el suelo y un ultimo golpe con ambos puños en la espalda del pelinegro, creando un cráter junto a una gran nube de polvo.

-¿Que esta pasando? ¿Quien puede tener tanto poder para hacer eso?- pregunto Uraraka temerosa viendo la nube.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea debemos mantenernos alejados de ahí- dijo Shoji intentando mantener la calma

-¿Que hemos hecho?- dijo Midoriya aterrorizado -a... acabamos de mandar a Mark a su muerte- siguió contagiando su terror a sus compañeros.

-No, no va a morir, estoy seguro que nos va a salvar- respondió Mineta con sus ultimas esperanzas pero con una cara que demostraba totalmente lo contrario.

-JA. Ese pobre imbécil sello su destino cuando decidió enfrentar a mi Nomu- dijo Shigaraki satisfecho del resultado de la pelea -ahora siguen ustedes, malditos mocosos- siguió acercándose a los chicos que se aterraron ante esto -díganle adiós a su sueño de ser un héroe, pues este es su Game O...- Shigaraki fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido y al darse vuelta lo único que vio fue a Nomu varios metros a la distancia de donde estaba antes.

Poco a poco la silueta de Mark comenzó a verse, devolviendo las esperanzas a sus compañeros y la ira a Shigaraki.

-Ese niño ¿como sigue con vida?-

Nomu al ver al pelinegro arremetió contra él, lanzando un puñetazo contra su cara y siendo esquivado fácilmente, recibiendo consecutivos golpes en el estomago y un uppercut, pero logro contraatacar con un golpe en la mejilla del chico para luego intentar darle otro golpe, al cual Mark solo se cubrió con sus brazos en X, creando un fuerte vendaval detrás de el.

Entonces, Nomu comenzaría a arremeter con incesables puñetazos a la defensa del chico y provocando que el suelo comenzara a resquebrajarse ante su fuerza y constantes rafagas de viento se provocaran detras del pelinegro.

-"No puedo ganar en estas condiciones"- pensaba el pelinegro mientras poco a poco sus pies se hundían en la tierra -¡Tsuyu, llevártelos rápido!- grito dejando a los tres impresionados ante esta propuesta -¡necesito espacio!-

-Pero no podemos hacer eso, no podemos dejarte aquí solo- replico Midoriya con miedo.

-¡Solo hazlo!- volvió a gritar haciendo que la chica tomara a sus dos compañeros y se alejaran de un salto.

-¡Tsuyu, no podemos dej...!- Midoriya iba a protestar ante la acción de la chica pero al girar su cabeza vio como unas pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en los ojos de la ranita, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y como su mejor opción era escapar, su compañera se había dado cuenta de eso antes que él -"él nos esta protegiendo al igual que antes, se convirtió en un señuelo para que logremos escapar ¿por que estoy aceptando escapar cuando necesitan mi ayuda? ¿por que?"- el peliverde se mortificaba por lo que estaban haciendo, estaban escapando mientras su compañero enfrentaba un villano capaz de vencer al símbolo de la paz -no, no voy a aceptar esto, ¿que clase de héroe seria si no salvo a las personas? Tsuyu, suéltame, iré a ayudar a Mark- dijo con nueva motivación mientras intentaba soltarse de la lengua de la chica.

-Midoriya, no puedo hacer eso, lo lamento- respondió con las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos y apretando mas al chico para que no escapara.

-No, no, suéltame ¡Mark!- gritaba mientras veía como poco a poco se alejaban del chico.

-Mira eso, ¿esos son los futuros héroes que quieres? héroes que escapan mientras hay gente en peligro, patético- dijo Shigaraki viendo a los chicos irse -como sea, acabemos con esto. Nomu, mátalo de una vez- ordeno haciendo que el monstruo diera un ultimo golpe mucho mas fuerte que los otros provocando una explosión que lleno todo de polvo.

* * *

-Otra explosión ¿quienes están luchando para tanta destrucción?- volvió a preguntar Uraraka con el mismo miedo de antes.

Entonces Tsuyu y los demás llegaron con Midoriya aun intentado ir a ayudar a Mark.

-Chicos, ¿que esta pasando? ¿que son esas explosiones?- pregunto Uraraka con esperanzas de que sepan la respuesta.

-Es Mark, esta enfrentando a un villano- respondió Tsuyu sorprendiendo sus compañeros.

-No es solo un villano- dijo Midoriya con un tono de terror -es el monstruo para matar a All Might- siguió dejando atónitos a los presentes menos Tsuyu y Mineta.

-Eso... eso no es posible, no puede haber alguien tan poderoso para matar a All Might- dijo Uraraka en negación.

-Exacto, y si lo hubiera por qué Mark estaría luchando solo contra alguien así- complemento Sato también en negación.

-Pero es así. Esa cosa le rompió los brazos a Aizawa, resistió mi golpe e incluso el mismo jefe de los villanos dijo que estaba hecho para matar a All Might- respondió el peliverde.

-¡¿Entonces por que esta luchando solo?!- pregunto histérica Mina sumándose a la conversación.

-Él... nos dijo que huyéramos. Hizo de señuelo para que escapásemos- respondió Tsuyu con remordimiento.

-Entonces... eso quiere decir que ustedes... que ustedes... !¿que lo dejaron peleando solo contra un villano con el poder de matar a All Might?- grito con furia Mina.

-Era lo que él quería, lo lamento- se disculpo Tsuyu con la cabeza baja.

-Pero aun en la circunstancia en la que estaba lo dejaron solo ¿como se les ocu...?-

-Lo siento, Mina, lo siento- dijo Tsuyu mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro -tenia que poner a salvo a Midoriya y Mineta como él me lo pidió, lo siento mucho- siguió haciendo que Mina lograra calmarse un poco pero que no pasase su ira, a pesar de que logro salvarlos la culpa la carcomia por dentro, habia abandonado a su amigo a su suerte contra un villano del nivel de All Might.

-Mark, tu puedes con esto, lo sé- dijo la chica rosada mirando la cortina de polvo.

* * *

-Eso debe ser todo, ese niño aguanto pero era imposible que venciera a Nomu- dijo Shigaraki relajándose un poco de la tensión que el pelinegro puso en el.

Pero de golpe todo el polvo se esparciría por un fuerte viento viéndose como Mark y Nomu forcejeaban con el monstruo empujando su puño y el chico resistiendo.

-¡¿Que demonios tengo que hacer para deshacerme de ti?!- grito agotado de la resistencia del chico.

-Mucho mas que esto- respondió Mark con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

-¿De que te ríes?-

-Ahora que están a salvo puedo luchar mas libremente- respondió sorprendiendo a Shigaraki - ahora veras lo que un héroe puede hacer- siguió mientras dejaba que el puño de Nomu pasara a un lado de su rostro y una llama azul se encendía en su puño -!NOVA¡- grito su técnica acertando su golpe en el estomago de Nomu.

Una luz se vio por un segundo y de repente Nomu salio volando a una increíble velocidad, con una especie de crater formado en su estomago, chocando contra el techo dejando un cráter en este.

La cara de Shigaraki aun con la mano en la cara se veía como el miedo inundaba su cuerpo.

Mark veía el cuerpo de Nomu caer y entonces desapareció acertandole una patada en el pecho que lo estrello con la pared para luego reaparecer frente a Nomu dándole un uppercut que lo elevo, destrozando la pared a su paso.

Nomu saltaría de la pared directo a Mark lanzando un puñetazo que fue interceptado por el brazo del chico y tras dar un giro le acertaría una patada al villano en la cabeza que lo devolvió a la plaza.

-"Veamos que tal funcionan"- pensó dándole una rápida mirada a sus brazos.

Mark corrió hacia Nomu y cuando el monstruo le iba a dar un golpe el pelinegro paso por encima de él con una voltereta para luego lanzar sus brazos hacia adelante, saliendo unos kunais amarrados a unas cadenas que se clavaron en la espalda del monstruo. Luego, el chico jalaría de las cadenas acercándose rápidamente a Nomu y dándole una patada en la cabeza, arrastrándolo varios metros por la plaza para luego saltar y con las cadenas levantarlo sobre su cabeza y estrellarlo contra el suelo, creando un cráter donde cayo.

Luego el pelinegro jalo ligeramente las cadenas que volvieron a sus mangas rápidamente.

-¿Co.. como hiciste eso? ¿cuanto poder tienes?- preguntaba Shigaraki sin creer lo que había visto.

-Lo suficiente para hacerte pedazos- respondió con una mirada penetrante.

Aunque por esa pequeña distracción Nomu logro acercarse a Mark con una mayor velocidad que antes y acertar un golpe en su cara que lo mando a volar destruyendo todo a su paso.

-"Es mas fuerte que antes"- pensó para que en un instante tenga en puño de Nomu a centímetros de su cara.

Mark se inclino hacia atrás viendo el puño pasar por encima y luego dio una voltereta esquivando un golpe a su estomago. Entonces, el pelinegro chocaría su puño con Nomu, entonces otro y otro, así empezando un intercambio de golpes que hacia resquebrajar la tierra, pero en el que se veía que el villano llevaba la ventaja.

-"Uno mas, un poco mas fuerte que antes"- pensó cerrando su puño con fuerza -¡Nova!- volvió a gritar su técnica chocando puños pero esta vez el brazo de Nomu cedió y Mark acertó su golpe en el estomago.

Otra vez, Nomu salio volando pero ahora Mark lanzo sus cadenas, atrapando a Nomu y jalándolo hacia a él, dándole una patada en el mentón. Entonces, el pelinegro apareció detrás del villano y le dio un golpe en la nuca, estrellándolo contra el suelo, para luego darle un puñetazo en la espalda enterrándolo en el acto.

-"Esto ni de suerte sera suficiente"- pensó para que luego la mano de Nomu salga para intentar agarrar su cabeza, esquivándolo fácilmente y tomando distancia de un salto.

-Este mocoso, ¿por que tenia que estar aquí? tenia todo preparado para matar a All Might, pero tu y Eraser Head tenían que estar aquí, es injusto ¿por que tienen que tener la ventaja?- decía Shigaraki mientras se rascaba el cuello frenéticamente.

-Cállate, por qué te importa quien tiene la ventaja, cuando tenias a tu ejercito no dudaste en atacar a unos estudiantes porque sabias que tenias la ventaja, así es el mundo, vive con ello- respondió Mark mirando de reojo a Shigaraki que se sorprendió ante tales palabras-este sera el ultimo- dijo apareciendo una llama en su puño -esta vez iré con todo- termino mientras la llama de su ojo crecía un poco mas.

-Vive con ello... de acuerdo, tu tendrás que vivir con el dolor de perder a todos ¡NOMU, ESTA VEZ NO TE CONTENGAS, ATACA COMO SI FUERA ALL MIGHT!- grito Shigaraki haciendo que Nomu se preparase para atacar.

-Suponía que se estaba conteniendo, después de todo no soy All Might "Maldición, si se estaba conteniendo le debe quedar mucha fuerza aun, tengo que ir con todo"- pensó fingiendo una sonrisa confiada.

-¡VAMOS, NOMU!- grito Shigaraki provocando que ambos contrincantes salieran disparados uno contra otros.

Ambos lanzaron sus puños a la cara del otro con la intención de acabar la batalla de una vez, pero cuando estaban a punto de impactar la puerta de la entrada explotaría distrayendo por un momento a Mark, pero ese momento fue suficiente para que Nomu acertara su golpe sin recibir el del pelinegro. Mark saldría disparado contra la escalera de la entrada chocando contra esta y quedando enterrado bajo enormes escombros.

-¡Mark!- grito Mina bajando por las escaleras junto a Tsuyu, Midoriya y Mineta.

-Tuve un mal presentimiento. Así que deje mi charla con el director y vine. Cuando me encontré con el joven Iida, tuve una idea de lo que pasaba- dijo All Might con ira mientras caminaba entre los chicos que tenían sus esperanzas renovadas al verlo -¡Todo esta bien! ¡Porque estoy aquí!- dijo su frase mientras se arrancaba la corbata.

All Might miraría hacia el piso viendo como los cuatro chicos intentaban sacar una pesada roca sin lograrlo por el tamaño de esta.

-¡All Might, ayuda!- grito Midoriya haciendo que el símbolo de la paz bajara de un salto.

-Joven Midoriya ¿que sucede?- pregunto con tono serio y preocupado.

-Es Mark, esta atrapado bajo estas rocas- respondió nervioso.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargo- dijo para luego levantar la roca como si no fuera nada y arrojarla a un lado.

All Might estaba a punto de levantar otra roca, pero un villano lo intento atacar por la espalda, fallando abruptamente tras recibir un pequeño golpe en su estomago que lo dejo inconsciente.

-Joven Midoriya, ustedes encárguense de rescatar al joven Mark, yo me encargare de los villanos- dijo tras ver que aun quedaban varios villanos restantes.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado, ese monstruo recibió un golpe con el one f... un golpe mio, que no me rompió el brazo y no le hizo nada- respondió el peliverde con una roca en sus manos.

-Bien, gracias por la información. Carolina... Smash- grito All Might lanzándose contra Shigaraki que fue defendido por Nomu, comenzando así su batalla.

-¡Uraraka, ven!- grito Mina haciendo que la chica bajara -quita el peso de los escombros- ordeno provocando que la chica comenzara tocar los escombros mas grandes que comenzaron a flotar.

-Para dañar a Nomu seria mas fácil cortar su carne, pero que lo hagas o no es un problema diferente- dijo Shigaraki burlándose de All Might que golpeaba sin parar a Nomu.

-Gracias por decírmelo. Si es verdad, entonces sera mucho mas facil para mi- dijo All Might poniéndose atrás de Nomu y haciéndole un suplex que aprecio una explosión.

-Increíble ¿como hizo para que un suplex pareciera una explosión? ciertamente esta a otro nivel- dijo Mineta viendo la columna de polvo.

Aunque, cuando el polvo se disipo se vio como Kurogiri había salvado a Nomu y este ultimo tenia un agarre sobre las costillas de All Might. Todos se quedaron impresionados ante esto.

-¿Quería enterrar a Nomu en el hormigón? no podrás detenerlo así, pues Nomu es tan fuerte como tu. Buen trabajo Kurogiri- dijo Shigaraki felicitando el oportunismo de su compañero.

Entonces, Kurogiri comenzó a cerrar los portales mientras Nomu intensificaba su agarre haciendo sangrar a All Might.

-"¡Ay! ese es mi punto débil. Detente"- pensó All Might para luego agarrar la mano de Nomu e intertar aflojar su agarre -"que poder"- pensó al no poder liberarse.

-Vamos, ya casi- dijo Mineta sacando pequeñas rocas rápidamente.

-¿Es tu primera ofensiva? sera mejor que te prepares- dijo All Might a Shigaraki.

-Kurogiri- dijo simplemente el villano rascado su cuello.

-No quiero sangre y tripas dentro de mi, pero estaría feliz de encargarme de alguien como tu- respondió mientras Nomu empezaba a meter a All Might al portal -eres demasiado rápido para el ojo humano. Retenerte era el trabajo de Nomu y cuando tu cuerpo este a la mitad, cerrare el portal. Destrozarte es mi trabajo-

Entonces Bakugo apareció de la nada y con una explosión atrapo a Kurogiri, luego hielo comenzaría a congelar el cuerpo de Nomu, frenando antes de llegar a su mano.

-"¿se congelo? ¿joven Todoroki?"- pensó el héroe sorprendido.

-Solo escuche que quieren matar a All Might- dijo Todoroki en su típico tono monótono.

-"Él controlo el hielo y se detuvo justo antes de alcanzarme. Gracias a eso, su agarre se debilito"- pensó All Might logrando salir del agarre.

Luego apareció Kirishima que intento atacar a Shigaraki pero fallo.

-Maldición, no pude lucirme- dijo el pelirrojo tras alejarse de un salto.

-Deja de presumir, niebla secundaria- dijo Bakugo con una gran sonrisa.

-El símbolo de la paz no puede morir ante gente como ustedes- dijo Todoroki.

Los 4 chicos estaban listos para enfrentarse a Shigaraki.

-Superaron a Kurogiri, nuestra entrada y salida. Estamos en un apuro- dijo Shigaraki detallando la situación sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-Desgraciado imprudente, eres lo que creí que serias. Solo partes de ti pueden convertirse en un portal, la niebla solo cubría tu cuerpo real, ¿no? Aquella vez, si fueras niebla y los ataques no te afectaran, no habrías dicho "eso estuvo cerca"- Explico Bakugo recordando cuando lo ataco junto a Kirishima -¡No te muevas!- grito haciendo pequeñas explosiones en el cuerpo de Kurogiri al ver que se movió -Si te mueves de forma sospechosa, te haré explotar- dijo con una sonrisa que parecía malvada.

-Su comportamiento no es muy de héroe- dijo Kirishima viéndolo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ademas de capturarlos, no están casi heridos. Los niños de hoy en día son geniales. Hacen quedar mal a la Liga de Villanos- dijo Shigaraki tranquilo -Nomu- ordeno haciendo que el villano saliera del portal partiendo su cuerpo, cayéndose su pierna y brazo congelados, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Puede moverse aunque su cuerpo este así?- dijo Midoriya.

-¡Atrás, jóvenes!- advirtió All Might preocupado.

Entonces el cuerpo de Nomu comenzaría a regenerarse rápidamente.

-¿Que? ¿Su don no era absorción de golpe?- pregunto All Might viendo a Nomu.

-No dije que solo tuviera eso. Esta es su superregenarion- respondió Shigaraki emocionándose -Nomu ha sido modificado para derrotarte a tu 100%. Es un saco de arena muy eficiente- siguió justo cuando Nomu termino de regenerarse haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia -primero, recuperaremos nuestra puerta. Ve, Nomu- ordeno provocando que el villano se dirigiera hacia Bakugo a una velocidad que ninguno, excepto All Might, llegaban a ver.

-Que rápido- pensó el símbolo de la paz preocupado al ver que Nomu se dirigía a Bakugo.

Nomu le lanzo un puñetazo a Bakugo provocando un fuerte vendaval que arrastro a los estudiantes y que hizo que algo chocara contra la pared.

-Ay... ¡Kacchan!- dijo Midoriya al pensar que Nomu golpeo al rubio -¿Kacchan? ¿lo esquivaste? ¡eres genial!- dijo al ver como Bakugo estaba sentado a su lado.

-No, cállate, escoria- respondió un poco atónito -"no vi nada"- pensó mientras cambiaba su rostro a uno furioso.

-¿Entonces...?- pregunto Kirishima para que luego todos vean la cortina de humo que había en la pared.

-Entonces, fue...- dijo Todoroki mientras la figura de All Might se hacia visible, viéndose como este se había cubierto con sus ambos brazos del golpe.}

-¿No sabes cuando frenar?- pregunto All Might con sangre cayendo de su boca.

-Era para rescatar a mi compañero. No tenia opción- respondió Shigaraki -es que antes ese tipo, el que parece del montón, iba a golpearme con todas sus fuerza. Usar la violencia para ayudar a los demás lo hace admirable, ¿no es así, héroe? ¿sabes que, All Might? estoy enojado. Enojado con el mundo que categoriza los mismo actos como heroicos o viles, que decide lo que esta bien o mal. ¿Como que "símbolo de la paz"? solo eres un recurso para reprimir la violencia. La violencia crea más violencia. el mundo lo sabrá cuando te matemos- se explico justificando sus acciones.

-Que absurdo. Los criminales sin remedio como tu son unos hipócritas. Solo quieres disfrutar de esto ¿verdad, mentiroso?- dijo All Might convencido de sus palabras.

-Son tres contra cinco- dijo Todoroki listo para atacar, recibiendo un asentimiento de Midoriya.

-Kacchan expuso la debilidad de la niebla- dijo el peliverde.

-Son muy poderosos, pero si apoyamos a All Might, ¡los venceremos!- dijo Kirishima endureciendo sus brazos.

-No. Huyan- respondió All Might adelantando a los chicos.

-Estarías en problemas si no hubiéramos hecho nada, ¿no?- dijo Todoroki intentado convertirlo.

-Eso es diferente, joven Todoroki. Gracias. Pero no pasa nada. Vean a un profesional ir al máximo- respondió seguro de si mismo.

-All Might, estas sangrando... ademas, el tiempo...- Midoriya se callo al ver como casi metió la pata y se convenció al ver como All Might le levanto el pulgar.

-Nomu, Kurogiri, al ataque. Yo me encargo de los niños- dijo Shigaraki haciendo que sus compañeros se preparan.

-"Es verdad que solo me queda un minuto"- pensó All Might inflando su pecho -"Mi poder decayó antes de lo que esperaba"-

-Acabemos con esto y volvamos a casa- dijo Shigaraki comenzando a correr.

-"Pero debo hacerlo"- pensó el héroe levantando sus puños.

-Vamos a tener que pelear- dijo Kirishima viendo como Shigaraki se acercaba.

-"¿Por que? Porque soy... ¡el símbolo de la paz!"- pensó llevando su poder al máximo y llenando el ambiente de una fuerte presencia que asusto a todos.

All Might salio disparado hacia Shigaraki rompiendo el suelo bajo suyo y haciendo que Nomu saliera a atacar. Ambos estaban a punto de chocar sus puños y...

-¡MAAR...!- grito Mina, llena de felicidad al sacar la ultima roca, pero antes de terminar el nombre del pelinegro una enorme presencia se sentiría en todo el establecimiento e inclusive hizo que All Might y Nomu pararan en seco al sentir tal presencia.

-Esa cosa... me dejo inconsciente unos minutos, baje demasiado mi defensa- dijo Mark, con voz monótona, saliendo de donde estaba.

Sus compañeros lo miraban horrorizados. Nunca habían sentido algo así. Querían correr pero sus cuerpos no reaccionaban, su vista se nublaba y mientras mas miraban al pelinegro mas miedo sentían.

-¿Que... que demonios es ese chico?- pregunto Shigaraki aterrado, ese niño no parecía humano, la presencia que emanaba de él era la de un guerrero que no dudaría en matar a su contrincante -¿de donde sacaron un monstruo así, héroe?- pregunto sin que su cuerpo reaccionara completamente.

-"Joven Mark ¿que te ocurre?"- se preguntaba All Might notando como su mano temblaba ligeramente.

-Esto ya dejo de ser divertido. Tengo que terminar este pequeño juego- dijo Mark caminando hacia donde estaban Midoriya y los demás con una tranquilidad que era aterradora, hace unos minutos parecía estar peleando de igual a igual con Nomu, pero ahora parecía que lo podría destrozar en un segundo.

-No... Nomu- dijo Shigaraki instintivamente por el miedo, haciendo que el mencionado saliera disparado contra el chico, ignorando completamente a All Might o a los otros aspirantes a héroes.

-"Maldición"- pensó All Might intentando proteger a Mark como protegió a Bakugo, pero el villano ya le llevaba bastante ventaja, no llegaría a tiempo.

El chico veía con total lucidez los pasos de Nomu, ya estaba cansado de esta batalla, sus compañeros ya habían pasado por mucho, así que iba a demostrar lo que un verdadero guerrero es capaz de hacer. Una vez el Monstruo llego a donde estaba le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro con toda la intención de matarlo, pero cuando el puño del enemigo toco su cara se podía ver como el brazo de Nomu se contorsionaba ante su propia fuerza y el hueso salia hacia afuera, se había quebrado completamente el brazo por la resistencia que el joven poseía.

Las miradas ante esto eran varias, por un lado estaban llenas de sorpresa y esperanza, por otro envidia y humillación al ver que nunca alcanzarían tal poder y el lado que importaba, el de Shigaraki, su mirada junto con la de Kurogiri eran de terror puro, ese niño, ese niño era tan poderoso como para hacer que Nomu se rompa su brazo por la fuerza de su propio golpe.

-All Might, toma- dijo acercando su mano al villano y haciendo que el héroe volviera a la realidad.

Tras esas palabras, el pelinegro le dio un golpe en el estomago con sus dedos, por un segundo pareció que no había hecho nada, pero al pasar ese segundo la espalda de Nomu exploto por la presión que el golpe provoco y lo lanzo a una enorme velocidad en contra del héroe, él cual no perdió la oportunidad y le dio un puñetazo con todo su poder en la espalda, hundiendo su puño en esta, frenando al monstruo en seco.

-"Que asco"- pensó All Might sacando su puño ensangrentado y con pedazos de carne pegados de la espalda de Nomu.

Nomu quedo en el suelo realizando pequeños movimientos en un vano intento de levantarse, pero el daño en su espalda no se lo permitía. Aunque, rápidamente ya se estaba curando.

-La insistencia de esta cosa es asquerosa- dijo viendo a Nomu levantarse una vez mas, pero el hecho de que lo hiciera porque no sentía dolor le repugnaba, esa cosa no tenia voluntad ni deseos, solo se levantaba porque Shigaraki así lo quería.

-Shigaraki, tenemos que irnos, ese niño esta en un nivel completamente diferente- dijo Kurogiri expandiéndose para que el mencionado entrara y se pudieran marchar antes de que el pelinegro los mate.

-No, ese niño no puede vencer a mi Nomu, eso no es posible- Shigaraki estaba comenzando a actuar como un niño haciendo una rabieta, quería que las cosas pasaran de un modo solo porque lo quería.

-Esto termino- hablo el chico, caminando hacia Nomu, haciendo que todos lo miraran -no tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencerme y esta cosa tampoco los tiene, no tienes idea de quien soy ni de donde vengo- dijo claramente refiriéndose a Shigaraki, pero también parecía que le hablaba a todos los presentes, estaba dejando algo muy en claro, él en este mundo era invencible.

-Nos vamos- Kurogiri no aguanto mas y envolvió al peliceleste en sus sombras, llevándoselo a su guarida.

-Dos ratas menos, falta una- una vez llego a donde estaba Nomu el puño del villano volvió a dirigirse a su rostro, pero esta vez no dejo que impactase y en cambio le dio un toque a su brazo, desviando el golpe y haciendo que este se rompa.

Luego, el pelinegro tomo el pecho de Nomu, clavando sus dedos en el mismo, y lo jalo hacia el, quedando cara a cara con el villano, había algo que quería revisar. Quedo unos segundo viendo los ojos del ser negro, sus ojos sin vida le incomodaban, pero algo logro ver, una mínima chispa de humanidad. Puede que la persona que solía ser ya no tuviera personalidad y solo sea un muñeco, pero aun estaba ahí y eso le dio esperanzas de salvarlo algún día.

-Yo te traeré de vuelta- le juro al monstruo lanzandolo al cielo -pero primero tengo que dejarte inactivo- dijo viéndolo caer, una vez lo tuvo a rango le dio un puñetazo provocando que Nomu saliera volando contra el techo del establecimiento, atravezandolo como su fuera papel, dejando un enorme agujero en el techo y perdiéndose en el cielo.

-Eso seria todo- dijo el chico dejando que su poder decayera, junto a su imponente aura, provocando que todos los presentes sintieran como un peso se quito de sus espaldas -All Might, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto al héroe viendo su herida en sus costillas.

-Si- respondió instintivamente el héroe aun procesando todo lo ocurrido, ese chico lo superaba completamente y, por la facilidad por la que venció a Nomu, aún no había demostrado su poder completo.

-Me alegro- le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, donde sus compañeros lo veían en estado de shock por el poder del pelinegro.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los refuerzos, pero lo único que encontraron fueron los villanos en el piso, aunque algunos ya estaban de pie y preparados para seguir la pelea, un enorme hueco en el techo y toda la plaza destruida por los combates ocurridos.

-Solo me queda una cosa que hacer- murmuro el pelinegro viendo a la montaña donde estaban Momo, Jiro y Kaminari, ellos aun tenían enemigos cuando él se fue.

Entonces, el chico desapareció de la vista de todos, apareciendo detrás del sujeto que estaba sujetando a Kaminari, quien había quedado indefenso al usar un ataque muy fuerte, y le dio una patada en la cabeza, dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente.

-Con eso queda todo arreglado, ahora depende de los héroes- dijo sonriendole a ambas chicas que lo miraban con satisfacción de que él llegara.

* * *

Los héroes se encargaron de todos los villanos restantes y pusieron a todos los estudiantes a salvo, juntandolos afuera del establecimiento para ver si tenían heridas, el único que no fue con ellos fue Midoriya por su mano rota.

-17,18,19,20. Veo que están todos bien excepto el chico que se rompió la mano- dijo el hombre encargado de los chicos.

-Mark, escuche que tu derrotaste a ese monstruo Nomu- dijo Toru emocionada tocando el hombro del chico para que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Si, ¿como pudiste derrotar esa cosa si se supone que era mas fuerte que All Might?- pregunto Momo empezando a ver la situación analíticamente, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros, pues no todos sabían eso.

-Bueno, supongo que All Might lo debilito primero- respondió el pelinegro nervioso, pero a pesar de que algunos le creyeron los que vieron la pelea para nada lo hicieron.

-¿A quien crees que engañas bastardo? Yo vi el poder de esa cosa y lucho de igual a igual contra All Might en todo momento ¿Como lo derrotaste?- grito el chico explosivo completamente furioso, no creía para nada las mentiras del pelinegro, aparte de que era malo para mentir.

-No se que decirte, cuando volví a luchar contra él era mas débil- seguía en su coartada de que All Might lo debilito, no podía dejar que sus compañeros sigan indagando en sus poderes.

-Yo me alegro con que estés bien, cuando te estrellaste contra las escaleras me preocupe- dijo Mina suspirando de relajación al recordar ese suceso, pero haciendo que la mayoría de sus compañeros la vieran con mirada juguetona, provocando un sonrojo en la chica rosa.

-Gracias- respondió Mark ante las palabras de la chica, le agradaba la idea de tener personas que se preocuparan por él.

-Vamos a llevar a estos estudiantes al campus principal. Ellos han pasado por mucho, no tenemos que preguntarles demasiado- dijo el mismo hombre de antes que le hablaba a un oficial de policía.

-Detective, ¿cual es el estado de Aizawa?- pregunto la ranita acercándose al mencionado el cual revelo el grave estado del profesor junto con el estado de 13, All Might y de Midoriya, pero que todos ya estaban estables e iban a estar bien, menos Aizawa que no se sabia si sus ojos se recuperarían completamente, pero esa información fue suficiente para relajar a toda la clase.

* * *

Luego, todos fueron llevados a UA, durante todo el camino los compañeros de Mark lo bombardearon de preguntas y agradecimientos por los riesgos que tomo, sobre todo de parte de Tsuyu, que no paro de disculparse por haberlo dejado solo, Mineta, Momo, Jiro y Kaminari. A pesar de que ya todo estaba bien ahora los chicos se veían mas maduros, ya sabían del poder de los villanos y los héroes, ahora eran conscientes del mundo donde se estaban metiendo pero todos lidiaron con esta situación como héroes.

Al final, ya en la salida, Mark recibió los últimos gracias por parte de sus compañeros, al fin librándose de esas incomodas palabras, él lucho porque quería protegerlos, no lo hizo por su agradecimiento. Camino hasta su caza pero al llegar encontró otra situación incomoda, Midnight estaba junto al director y varios profesores más, ademas de Tsukauchi, el detective a cargo de investigar el ataque de los villanos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Mark con un claro tono de molestia, solo quería llegar a casa y poder seguir su día normalmente.

-Joven Mark, sabemos que tu fuiste quien venció a Nomu, así que queremos toda la verdad de tus poderes- dijo el director mostrándose serio, ese chico era poderoso y él como su director debía estar al tanto.

-Entiendo... y trajo a todos estos héroes para que también escuchen, ¿no?- dijo sentándose en una silla frente al director. Suponía que desconfiaba de él y trajo a los héroes por seguridad.

-Tu mente es tan clara como mi pelaje- respondió ante la calma del chico ante esta situación, estaba pensando todo esto analíticamente y ya sabía la razón de porque trajo a los profesores -como sabrás hoy sufrimos un ataque, así que toda seguridad es poca-

-Hable- dijo aun mas molesto que antes afilando su mirada, lo que provoco que todos los héroes se prepararan para un ataque por parte del pelinegro.

-Mark, cálmate, no quiero peleas en la casa- grito enojada Midnight mirando al chico sin miedo a sus capacidades. Todo el tiempo que convivió con él le había dado algo de autoridad sobre el menor, al menos cuando la situación era seria.

-De acuerdo, pero que quieren- se había relajado por las palabras de la heroína, pero no por eso iba a desistir del saber porque estaban en la casa.

-Solo queremos que nos digas toda la capacidad de tus poderes, con este ataque sabemos que nos mentiste- el director era el único que se mantenía calmado, sabia que ser agresivo podría ser peligroso, sobre todo que ahora sabían de lo que era capaz su estudiante.

-Discúlpeme, pero no diré nada. Si saben de lo que soy capaz esa información podría esparcirse, lo que pondría en peligro a mucha gente- respondió el chico poniendo contra la espada y la pared a la mayoría de los héroes, pues el chico estaba actuando como uno, protegiendo a los demás al no dejar que esa información se supiese.

-Niño, no tenemos tiempo para esto, fuimos atacados y no deberíamos estar aquí esperando que te decidas a decir algo, así que solo habla y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo- grito Vlad furioso por la actitud de ese mocoso, les estaba haciendo perder el tiempo completamente.

-Escuchen, no voy a decirles nada hasta que me prueben que esto no saldrá de aquí, hasta entonces fuera de aquí- respondió ahora si cansado de esta situación, no quería tratarlos así pero realmente quería poder relajarse. Ademas, una fuerte presión se comenzó a sentir en toda la casa que hizo que los héroes ahora si estuvieran completamente preparados para iniciar una batalla.

-De acuerdo, respeto tu decisión. Pronto te traeremos lo que pides- dijo el director con su siempre tono amable mientras se paraba, para luego irse de la casa sin decir ninguna palabra, provocando que todos los demás héroes lo siguieran pero muy molestos de la actitud que tuvo el pelinegro ante tal situación.

-Por un momento pensé que iban a destruir mi casa- dijo Nemuri soltando un suspiro, se había preocupado mucho -y tu no trates así al director, él solo quiere lo mejor para ustedes- regaño al chico expulsando un aura asesina.

-Lo siento, pero era necesario- la personalidad del pelinegro había cambiado totalmente, ya estaba en su yo de siempre -¿que quieres para comer?- pregunto para poder escapar de la situación, siguiendo al fin su día a día de manera normal.

* * *

 **Si, soy yo, solo dejare esto aquí y me iré lentamente**

 **(perdón por la fuerte inactividad, intentare volver lo prometo)**


End file.
